Without Words
by Namu Hwang
Summary: CHAP 5 IS UP! Bagaimana jika adik ipar Baekhyun sendiri yang membuatnya menderita? Hanya karena keterbelakangan yang dialaminya, adiknya menyiksanya secara mental, fisik dan seksual. Demi mewujudkan keinginan konyolnya. *summary berantakan*#isi tidak sejelek summary percayalah(!)/ ChanBaek-KrisBaek love story *complicated but sweet inside* BL/YAOI, OOC, RAPE SCENE, M-PREG etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Without Words**

Chapter 1

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) and KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun)

**Summary** : Bagaimana jika adik ipar Baekhyun sendiri yang membuatnya menderita? Hanya karena keterbelakangan yang dialaminya, adiknya menyiksanya secara mental, fisik dan seksual. Demi mewujudkan keinginan konyolnya. *summary berantakan*#isi tidak sejelek summary(?) percayalah(?!)/ ChanBaek-KrisBaek love story *complicated but sweet inside* BL/YAOI, OOC, RAPE SCENE, M-PREG etc.

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: Boys Love , typo(s), OOC, BDSM, M-PREG, NO CHILDREN, NO PLAGIAT! and **NO SIDERS PLEASE** :)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**a/n**

Annyeong ^^ maafkan saya karena bawa cerita baru lagi, padahal yang lain belum selese TT *digebukin* tapi gue udah gak betah nyimpen ini fanfic di otak .-. pengen cepet-cepet di post kekekekeke ampuuuuun *sujud* ff ini juga sebagai penebusan dosa(?) karena saya masih kena writer's block. entah kenapa nulis epep ini idenya lancar banget dan sayang kalo gak cepet'' ditulis(?) jadi langsung saya publish aja oke? semoga banyak peminatnya.

Ini hanya FANFICTION ya reader(s)nim. Apabila ada hal-hal yang menyinggung saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Ini hanya imajinasi cukup! langsung baca aja~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1- Without Words**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

"Hyung…"

"Apa Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hentikan!"

"Hentikan apa?" jawab Kris sambil sibuk melihat berkas-berkas penting di sampingnya. Tidak melirik sedikit pun pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan meja kerjanya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Hentikan pernikahan konyolmu itu sekarang juga!"

"Tidak semudah itu Chanyeol-ah."

"Ini belum terlambat! Apanya yang sulit?!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Dia baik, manis, bisa memasak lagi! Dia juga bisa mengurusmu nanti kalau hyung sibuk bekerja!"

"Aku tidak butuh pengurus manapun! Aku hanya ingin hyung membatalkan pernikahan hyung!"

"Terserah kau mau ngotot seperti apapun hyung tidak akan membatalkannya. Hyung sangat mencintainya! Kau hanya belum mengenalnya. Nanti kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Percayalah."

"Cih! aku yakin jika eomma dan appa masih hidup, dia pasti akan menentang pernikahanmu. Sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan sekarang!"

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka ingin apapun yang hyung inginkan asalkan hyung bahagia. Dan menikahinya adalah kebahagian bagiku!"

"Kau memang sudah gila hyung! Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa kau harus memilihnya! Aku menyesal telah menjadi adikmu! Memalukan sekali!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Sudah sana tidur! Hyung masih harus bekerja. Dan jangan lupa! Lusa kau harus datang ke pernikahan hyung! Arra!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

BRAAAAAK

Kris hanya menatap datar pada pintu yang digebrak dengan kerasnya oleh Chanyeol. Ia bingung kenapa adiknya begitu membenci calon kakak iparnya. Padahal ia begitu mencintainya. Adiknya dan calon pendamping hidupnya, ia mencintai keduanya. Tapi tidak bagi Chanyeol. Dan Kris hanya berharap suatu hari akan terjadi keajaiban sehingga Chanyeol menghapus rasa bencinya.

* * *

Tok tok tok ..

"Chanyeol-ah buka pintunya. Hyung ingin bicara."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tok tok tok..

Lagi, Kris masih mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Sudah dua hari belakangan ini adiknya tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal hari ini adalah hari besarnya. Hari ini ia akan menikahi namja yang begitu ia cintai. Tapi ia tidak akan melaksanakannya tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol, adik satu-satunya. Dan hanya anggota keluarga satu-satunya sekarang.

"Chanyeol-ah! Hyung ingin bicara sebentar! Kau ini!" Kris mulai geram.

Lalu tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Menampakkan Chanyeol dengan wajah muramnya.

"Apalagi?!" ucapnya ketus.

"Kau tahu hari ini hari pernikahan hyung!"

"Lalu aku harus apa!"

"Chanyeol! Aku ini hyungmu! Hari ini mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupku! Apa kau tidak ingin melihat hyungmu bahagia?! Hanya satu hari ini saja Wu Chanyeol! Datanglah walaupun sebentar!" ucapnya sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol. Menakutkan.

"Datang untuk melihatmu mengucapkan janji pernikahan dengan namja cacat itu?! cih!"

"Wu Chanyeol! Jaga ucapanmu!"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah aku akan datang. Asalkan kau harus memenuhi persyaratanku."

"Apa?!"

"Aku hanya datang saat kau mengucapkan janji, lalu aku pulang. Dan kau harus menambah uang jajanku dua kali lipat. Dan satu lagi, mobil yang baru kau beli tempo hari itu untukku. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi kan kau sudah punya yang lain? Untuk apa minta lagi?"

"Ya, itu pun kalau kau tidak ingin aku datang ke pernikahanmu. Aku tidak memaksa."

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Bukannya pelit, menilik bahwa ia adalah taipan kaya raya, sebuah mobil jelas tidak ada artinya. Hanya saja ia heran dengan sikap adiknya. Ia harus memberikan secuil hartanya agar adiknya mau datang ke pernikahannya. Adiknya! Jangan lupakan statusnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus datang! awas kalau kau berbohong! Aku tidak akan mentransfer uang lagi ke rekeningmu! Semua fasilitasmu selama ini akan ku cabut! Arra?!"

Dan lagi, Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Cepat bersiap! Nanti terlambat!"

Chanyeol pun masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

**At Church …**

"Pengantin Wu Yifan bersediakah engkau, untuk mencintai Byun Baekhyun dalam senang maupun sedih, kaya ataupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit untuk selamanya?"

"Iya, saya bersedia menjadi suami Byun Baekhyun dan mencintainya dalam senang maupun sedih, kaya ataupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit untuk selamanya."

"Dan pengantin Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah engkau untuk mencintai Wu Yifan dalam senang maupun sedih, kaya ataupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit untuk selamanya?"

Dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Memberikan senyum manisnya di depan Pendeta yang membimbingnya untuk mengucapkan janji suci pernikahannya. Memberinya isyarat bahwa ia setuju dengan semua perjanjian itu.

"Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang dipersatukan dan diberkati Allah selamanya. Selanjutnya untuk bertukar cincin pernikahan."

Kris pun membuka kotak merah berukuran sedang yang ada di genggamannya. Mengambil salah satu cincin yang berukuran mungil dari yang lain. Dipasangkannya di jari manis milik 'istrinya', Baekhyun. Setelah terpasang dengan cantiknya, giliran Baekhyun mengambil cincin yang berukuran lebih besar dari miliknya. Menautkannya di jari manis Kris. Dan keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia, menatap lekat satu sama lain.

"Dengan selesainya pertukaran cincin, maka pernikahan ini sah adanya."

Kris tersenyum manis. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Pengantin Wu Yifan diperkenankan untuk mencium pasangannya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Baekhyun. perlahan ditariknya dagu Baekhyun, lalu ia mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut penuh kasih sayang secara bergantian dan tentunya dibalas oleh Baekhyun yang perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris. Meskipun tanpa teknik yang memadai, tapi Kris bisa menangkap maksud ciuman yang diberikan istrinya. Kasih sayang yang kental dan cinta yang melingkupinya. Semuanya bertepuk tangan atas pernikahan mengharukan dua anak manusia yang berbeda itu. Berbeda… Iya… berbeda…

"Selera kakakmu benar-benar fantastis Wu Chanyeol." Ucap seseorang di tengah sorak sorai tamu undangan yang bertepuk tangan.

"Tutup mulutmu Kai!" jawab Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seorang taipan kaya. Bujangan yang paling diincar, ternyata berakhir dalam pesona seorang namja. Bisu pula. Hahahaha lihatlah bagaimana mereka mengucapkan janji sucinya."

"Dia, namja itu pasti menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapatkan kakak ku! Kakak ku tidak sebodoh itu memilih pasangan hidupnya! Kau tahu itu! lihat saja! aku akan membuat mereka bercerai. Segera mungkin! Ingat itu!"

Dan Chanyeol pun melesat pergi. Memisahkan diri dari keramaian itu. Terlihat rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal, wajahnya merah padam. Menahan malu dan marah atas ucapan Kai, sahabatnya.

'BYUN BAEKHYUN!' geramnya dalam hati.

* * *

Terlihat Baekhyun sedang menarik-narik lengan jas Kris yang sedang sibuk menyetir dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya seharian penuh ini. Dan Kris pun menoleh sambil berbalas tersenyum.

_Rumahmu masih jauh?_

"Tidak sayang, sebentar lagi sampai. Wae? Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin 'bermain' hm?" jawabnya dengan seringaian nakal. Dan setelahnya ia mendapat pukulan dari Baekhyun.

"Hehehehe. Aku senang sekali hari ini. Kau juga kan?"

Dan Baekhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat.

"Hahaha! Kalau begitu kita harus merayakannya nanti. Kau ingin berapa ronde yeobo?"

Dan lagi, Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Kris. Dan dibalas kekehan oleh Kris.

Obrolan ringan mereka pun terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di depan halaman rumah Kris yang sangat luas ditumbuhi pohon pohon besar yang mengelilingi rumahnya. Mereka pun turun dari mobil mewah itu. Beberapa pgawai rumahnya langsung berhamburan menuju bagasi mobil guna mengambil barang-barang milik tuan barunya. Wu Baekhyun.

"Haaaaaaah! Aku lelah sekali sayang." Ucap Kris begitu memasuki mansion miliknya yang tidak kalah luas dengan halamannya. Rumah bergaya eropa klasik yang megah. Luas dan mewah. Dipenuhi barang-barang klasik mahal impor. Baekhyun sempat ternganga melihatnya. Pasalnya, selama ia berpacaran dengan Kris, ia belum pernah masuk ke rumahnya. Dan kenyataannya, rumah ini sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya juga. Ia bahagia. Lebih daripada itu, ia bahagia karena memiliki pasangan hidup sesempurna Kris. Baik, tampan, kaya, dan tulus mencintainya.

_Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?_

"Ne!"

_Apa?_

"Aku ingin membuat baby"

_Mesum! Kau hari ini mesum sekali! _jawabnya sambil tersipu malu.

"Itu karenamu yeobo~"

Di tengah kemesraan mereka, tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang.

"Hyung!" teriaknya dari lantai atas.

_Nugu?_

"Adikku, Chanyeol."

Mendengar nama itu, Baekhyun tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah adik iparnya membuatnya senang. Pasti mirip dengan suaminya yang tampan. Adik dari orang yang ia cintai, itu berarti ia harus mencintainya juga. Menerimanya sebagai adiknya juga. Dan kenyataan itu membuat hatinya hangat. Pasalnya, selama ini ia hanya hidup sendirian. Sebatang kara. Dan ia ingin sekali memiliki seorang adik. Dan sekarang kenyataan itu terwujud.

"Hyung! Mana kunci mobil yang kau janjikan tadi pagi?!" ucap Chanyeol begitu sampai di lantai bawah. Berjalan menuju kakaknya.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Kris.

"Kau ini sejak kapan jadi cerewet! Cepat berikan! Aku bosan di rumah!"

"Setidaknya kau harus berkenalan dulu dengan kakak iparmu!"

Hening sejenak.

"Dia?!" desis Chanyeol sambil melirik tajam pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya tersenyum manis.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk apa mengenalnya! Melihatnya saja aku tidak sudi!"

DEG

"CHANYEOL!"

"Aku mau pergi! Cepat kuncinya!"

"Minta maaf dulu!"

"Untuk apa?! Aku tidak bersalah!"

"CHAN-" ucapannya terhenti seketika, saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik lengannya lembut, tersenyum padanya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Memberi isyarat pada Kris bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ah ya Tuhan!"

Kris pun melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol? Langsung berjalan pergi keluar pintu. Menatap tajam pada Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi.

"Maafkan adik ku. Dia memang keras. Ucapannya kasar. Tapi jauh dalam dirinya, ia anak yang baik. Dia hanya belum mengenalmu jadi dia bersikap seperti itu padamu. Maafkan aku sayang."

_Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya. Dia manis dan baik. Sama sepertimu_

"Syukurlah. Tapi apa kau keberatan jika dia harus tinggal bersama kita?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Senyumannya tidak pernah hilang. Entah kenapa.

"Aku berniat untuk membelikannya apartemen, tapi mengingat dia anak yang tidak bisa hidup mandiri, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan dia untuk tinggal di sini dulu sampai ia benar-benar tumbuh dewasa. Tidak apa-apa kan?" terangnya panjang lebar.

_Aku senang_

"Kau benar-benar istriku! Kajja tuan putri! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku ingin cepat-cepat memiliki anak!"

Dan Baekhyun pun merona malu dalam gendongan Kris.

…..

Cklek…

Kris pun membuka pintu kamarnya yang luas. Lalu kembali menutupnya sambil tidak lupa untuk menguncinya. Sambil berjalan menuju kasurnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut penuh cinta. Dan Baekhyun pun tidak sungkan untuk membalas ciuman Kris. Ia melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di leher jenjang dan kokoh milik 'suaminya' itu. Merasa nyaman dalam gendongannya.

Didudukkannya tubuh mungil Baekhyun di pinggiran kasur. Sehingga Kris berlutut di hadapannya. Sejenak ia melepaskan tautannya. Dan membuat Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. Sedikit kecewa.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku melepas sepatuku dulu?"

Baekhyun pun terkekeh. Melihat tingkah konyol suaminya. Dan melihat senyuman istrinya yang begitu menggairahkan membuat libido Kris langsung melonjak naik. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia langsung menerjang lagi bibir ranum itu yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Terjangannya cukup keras dan membuat Baekhyun terlonjak hingga posisinya menjadi tidur terlentang di atas kasur king size milik Kris.

"Emmhhh kau nikmat sekali sayang." Ucap Kris di sela ciumannya yang panas.

Dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan lumatan lembut.

"Apakah aku juga nikmat untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Pagutan demi pagutan lembut penuh nafsu sudah cukup membuat keduanya begitu terangsang. Terbukti dengan 'milik' mereka yang sudah berdiri tegang mendesak satu sama lain ingin dipuaskan.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, tanpa melepaskan pagutannya, Kris membuka seluruh bajunya dan membuangnya sembarang. Setelah ia telanjang bulat, ia kemudian membantu Baekhyun melepaskan pakaian terkutuk yang menghalangi jalannya itu.

Dan kini keduanya telanjang bulat. Dengan posisi Kris menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terlihat tenggelam dalam kuasanya. Tidak mau rugi, Kris pun melesakkan tangan besarnya untuk meraba perut Baekhyun. Merambat hingga menyentuh dadanya. Mencubit dan menekan nipple Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun semakin lemas karena gairahnya yang berdesak hingga ubun-ubunnya.

"Emmhh…" desahnya ketika Kris terus memanjakan nipplenya. Dan Kris menyeringai puas.

Dan perlahan, tanpa Kris tahu, Baekhyun melesakkan tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh junior miliknya. Mengelusnya lembut.

Kris membelalak kaget tak percaya.

"Darimana kau belajar senakal ini sayang?" tanyanya di sela cumbuannya terhadap leher Baekhyun. Sedang memberikan kiss mark.

Dan Baekhyun hanya merem melek keenakan. Tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Tapi ia menjawab dengan caranya sendiri.

Diremasnya junior Kris semakin kuat. Membuat sang empunya mengerang keenakan.

"Aahhh~ kau benar-benar nakal sayang."

Kris kembali menjilati perpotongan leher Baekhyun sambil mendesah nikmat karena 'miliknya' di sentuh dengan kerasnya. Dan itu membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, tapi di lain sisi ia juga ingin ini lebih lama berlanjut. Rumit memang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah karena Kris menjilat dan menggigitnya berulang ulang hingga meninggalkan bercak merah di lehernya. Tangan kanannya memanjakan 'milik' suaminya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusak rambut Kris sebagai penyaluran rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia baru tahu kalau hubungan seintim ini bisa memberikan kepuasan berkali-kali lipat dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan sayang. Langsung ke inti saja ne?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

….

Entah sejak kapan keduanya sudah menyatu. Junior panjang dan besar Kris sudah terbungkus sempurna oleh man hole milik Baekhyun. Terlihat Kris yang sedang mencumbui 'istri'nya berulang-ulang tanpa rasa lelah. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun karena penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Setelah dikiranya Baekhyun sudah tidak menangis kesakitan lagi, Kris mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Pelan .. pelan .. pelan .. dan Baekhyun mendesah.

Tidak puas, Kris menggenjot lagi dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Cepat … cepat .. cepat .. hingga tubuh Baekhyun sampai tersentak-sentak karena genjotannya. Tangan Kris yang bertumpu pada kepala kasur memudahkannya untuk mendorong miliknya lebih dalam hingga menyentuh prostat Baekhyun dan membuat sang empunya mendesah. Dan desahannya itu membuat Kris lebih menggila. Menaikkan libidonya. Cepat … cepat .. cepat tak terkendali…

Dan

CROOOOOT~

CROOOOOT~

Orgasme pertama mereka yang cukup melelahkan. Terlihat dari keduanya yang berkeringat. Padahal ini baru awal.

Seketika tubuh keras dan kokoh Kris ambruk menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Kepalanya berada di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Nafasnya yang terengah terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun. Dan nafas Baekhyun yang terengah menyapu hangat permukaan tengkuk Kris.

"Eeehhh…" lenguh Baekhyun.

Kris yang mengerti langsung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menyingkir dari Baekhyun. tanpa melepaskan juniornya.

"Mianhae chagiya." Ucapnya singkat lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. mendekapnya hangat dengan tubuh polos keduanya.

Junior Kris yang masih berada di dalam hole nya, membuat Baekhyun terasa penuh. Meskipun milik Kris sudah tekulai lemas di dalam. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya lepas dari rasa nyaman sehingga ia merona malu dalam pelukan Kris.

"Kita cepat sekali orgasme ya chagi? Padahal baru beberapa menit. Hehehe tuh kan,kau memang sudah tidak sabar tadi." Gumamnya di tengah temaramnya lampu kamar mereka.

Baekhyun melesakkan kepalanya di pelukan Kris. Malu.

"Hahahaha kau ini. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kita bisa menikah chagi. Kau harus berjanji ya, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau tahu, sulit sekali bagiku untuk merengkuhmu seperti sekarang ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak ke atas, jemarinya menari di dada bidang Kris. Mengukir sesuatu yang jelas dimengerti oleh Kris.

'Aku janji. Kau juga!' begitu tulisannya.

"Pasti Wu Baekhyun!" kembali Kris mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepala 'isteri'nya sayang. Seakan-akan ia adalah miliknya satu-satunya yang tidak boleh dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Dan tidak lama, junior Kris mengeras lagi, di dalam hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya jelas. Dan ia mengeryit heran. Cepat sekali?-pikirnya.

"Kajja! Ronde kedua sayang~"

Tanpa sempat membantah, Kris langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan terjadilah percintaan panas mereka di atas kasur untuk kedua kalinya. Dimana desahan lirih Baekhyun mampu membangkitkan birahi Kris lebih jauh dan jauh lagi hingga keduanya mencapai puncak bersama. Berulang kali sampai mereka benar-benar mabuk karena orgasme.

* * *

Pagi itu, terlihat Baekhyun sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa jenis makanan yang ditata rapi di atas meja makan raksasa. Menunggu 'suami' dan adik ipar nya turun dan sarapan bersama sebelum menjalani kesibukan masing-masing.

Drap..

Drap..

Drap..

"Morning yeobo~ kau memasak ya?" sapa Kris. Dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun manja.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Chanyeol mana? Kau melihatnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak tahu.

"Kau keberatan jika harus membangunkan Chanyeol chagi? Mungkin dia masih tidur."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mencubit pelan ujung hidung Kris.

Dan ia pun berjalan menaiki tangga melingkar yang luas itu. Menuju kamar adik iparnya. Sambil berdoa di dalam hatinya supaya Chanyeol tidak marah lagi seperti kemarin malam.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol, namun pintu itu sudah terbuka. Memperlihatkan sang empu kamar yang sudah rapi hendak pergi.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" ucapnya tajam.

_Kris sudah menunggu di bawah_

"Astaga! aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan! Kalau tidak bisa bersikap normal lebih baik menjauh saja dari kehidupanku! Dasar bisu!"

DEG

'Dia adikmu Baekhyun. Dia adikmu!' hiburnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol sudah pergi menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah masamnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku di depan kamarnya.

"Pulang jam berapa kau semalam?" tanya Kris sambil menyesap kopi dan membaca koran paginya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Melihat jawaban tidak menyenangkan dari Chanyeol, ia beralih dan menatap adiknya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membentak hyung akhir-akhir ini?! tidak sopan!" geram Kris.

"Wae? Hyung tidak suka?! Sama halnya dengan aku yang tidak suka dengan si bisu itu! mengganggu sekali!"

"WU CHANYEOL!"

Dan Chanyeol pun melesat pergi meninggalkan mansion kakaknya itu. Mengendarai mobilnya menuju kampus.

"Haaaaah! Astaga! ya Tuhan! anak itu sejak kapan jadi sebandel ini?!"geram Kris.

Baekhyun pun mendekat. Membuat Kris mendongakkan kepalanya.

_Mianhae . _Katanya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Untuk apa? Aku yang harusnya minta maaf sayang. Maafkan dia ya?"

Hening..

"Sudah siang. Aku berangkat dulu ne?"

Kris pun beranjak dari kursinya. Mengambil tas kerjanya dan mencium Baekhyun sekilas.

Ia pun melenggang pergi ditemani sopir pribadinya untuk mengantarnya ke kantor.

Baekhyun menatapnya sedih. Ia berpikir mungkin Chanyeol seperti itu karena kehadirannya. Membuat Kris menjadi stress menghadapinya.

* * *

Sudah 2 bulan ini Kris dan Baekhyun membina rumah tangga mereka. Mereka bahagia. Tiap malam menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Melakukan seks dengan panasnya, dengan peluh yang bercucuran, dengan lenguhan dan desahan keduanya yang menggema di tengah kamar temaram mereka. Dan mereka melakukannya tidak cukup dengan 1 ronde saja. Keduanya mensyukuri kenikmatan itu.

Tapi jauh di balik kebahagiaan mereka, Kris masih mencemaskan sikap adiknya yang tetap tidak berubah pada Baekhyun. Hanya karena Baekhyun mempunyai keterbelakangan, ia berani besikap sekurang ajar itu. Ia takut Baekhyun nya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Oh tidak! Bayangkan betapa Kris sulit mendapatkan Baekhyun. Ia harus jungkir balik mencoba segala cara agar Baekhyun mau menikah dengannya. Mengapa? Karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat tertutup. Ia selalu mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda. Mungkin karena dirinya juga berbeda. Tapi pada akhirnya ia juga berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak rela untuk kehilangannya hanya karena sikap adiknya yang kurang ajar itu.

…

Terlihat Kris sedang berbaring dengan berbantalkan lengan kokohnya. Wajahnya dingin seperti biasa. Nafasnya teratur, tapi ia menatap kosong ke atas. Dan di sampingnya terlihat Baekhyun sedang bersandar di dada bidang miliknya. Nafasnya juga teratur. Meskipun ada semburat merah di kedua pipi putihnya. Mengapa merona? Itu karena tubuh keduanya yang sama-sama telanjang bulat. Selimut yang seharusnya menutupi mereka sekarang terlempar entah kemana karena Kris yang menendangnya ketika mereka bercinta dengan panasnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia ulurkan jemari lentiknya untuk mencubit pelan ujung hidung Kris. Dan Kris yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh kesamping. Ia lalu mengelus punggung telanjang Baekhyun lembut.

"Wae chagi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

_Ada apa?_

"Aniya. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Baekhyun tahu Kris berbohong. Ia pun menepuk dada Kris.

"Aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya. Aku takut kau marah."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal. Ia pun berbalik untuk memunggungi Kris.

Dan Kris kaget dibuatnya.

"Hey hey.. jangan ngambek seperti itu."

"…."

"Baek~"

"…."

"Yeobo~"

"…."

"Hmmm baiklah baiklah akan kuceritakan. Cepat atau lambat aku harus mengatakan ini. berbaliklah. Jangan memunggungiku. Kau terlihat sangat seksi kalau dari belakang sini sayang."

Secepat kilat Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan memukul dada Kris. Kesal karena ucapannya yang selalu menggodanya dan membuat pipinya merah merona.

"Cium dulu nanti aku cerita."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Ciuuum~" pintanya manja. Dan Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

Cup

Baekhyun hanya mencium dan Kris melumatnya. Sampai selang beberapa menit, karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis, mereka melepaskan pagutannya.

_Cepat cerita!_

"Besok aku akan pergi ke luar kota. Ada beberapa proyek yang harus aku tangani langsung. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau ini bukan proyek yang sangat besar, pasti sudah aku wakilkan. Tapi sayangnya ini proyek besar yang tidak main-main. Mianhae chagiya. Jeongmal." Ucap Kris dengan raut wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Manis sekali. Sambil mengukir sesuatu di dada Kris. Menjawab pertanyaannya dengan caranya sendiri.

_Aku bangga padamu. Semangat sayang_

Kris tersenyum. Mengerti apa yang Baekhyun tuliskan. Dan tidak lama Baekhyun sedikit menengadah dan mencium bibir Kris singkat. Dan Kris pun memeluknya penuh sayang dan kelembutan.

"Tapi kau dan Chanyeol bagaimana? Aku takut dia akan menyakitimu selagi aku tidak ada."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

_Dia anak baik. Aku tidak apa-apa_

"Hmmm… semoga begitu."

Kris mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Sebelum keduanya kembali terlelap. Karena ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan mereka harus tidur kalau tidak ingin mendapat penyakit karena kurang tidur.

* * *

"Mwo?! Kau akan ke luar kota?!" Chanyel memekik kaget mendengar pernyataan hyungnya. Headset yang ia pakai langsung saja ia lepaskan. Buku yang sedang ia baca tiba-tiba saja diacuhkannya. Perhatiannya penuh pada hyungnya yang sekarang berdiri di samping kasurnya itu.

"Iya. Hyung akan pergi ke luar kota."

"Berapa lama?!"

"Entahlah, untuk proyek seperti ini mungkin sampai beberapa bulan. Tapi akan hyung usahakan akan segera selesai."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau pergi dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan si bisu itu?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Hyung! Yang benar saja!"

"Hyung juga tidak ingin meninggalkannya apalagi bersamamu. Tapi mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat hyung harus kembali bekerja seperti semula. Bolak-balik ke luar kota untuk mengurus seperti ini."

"Ash hyung! Tidak bisa dibatalkan saja?!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Hyung Cuma berpesan! Kau jangan kasar padanya! Bicara yang sopan! Jaga sikapmu! Kalau sampai hyung tahu kau berbuat jahat padanya, kau akan hyung tendang keluar dari rumah ini! paham kau?!"

"Cih!" Chanyeol bedesis.

"Aku serius Wu Chanyeol! Ingat itu!"

Kris pun melenggang pergi menyebrangi kamar Chanyeol yang luas dan megah itu. meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengeryitkan dahinya. Tidak suka dengan keputusan hyungnya.

Sampai kemudian kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol menghilang. Digantikan dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum. Ah tidak bukan tersenyum. Ia menyeringai. Seperti sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Gak nyangka akhirnya kesampean juga nulis epep beginian. Kekeke. NC nya gak hot? Emang! Kekekekeke *bow* Maaf ya kalo ada yang gak paham(?) pokoknya disini ceritanya Baekhyun bisu .-.v tahu kan kalo orang tuna wicara itu kalo komunikasi pake bahasa tangan .-. wkwkwk gue gaktau namanya apaan .-.v *bow*

Ini mau dilanjut ato engga terserah readers nim semua .-. Yang jelas chap depan nc nya Chanbaek .-.v happy ending ko. Don't worry(?)

Maaf juga kalo alurnya gampang ketebak -_- maklum amatiran~ gue demen yang alurnya beginian *dzigh*

Oh iya, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf ya apabila ada pihak-pihak yang merasa tersinggung atau gimana. Ini hanya sebuah cerita yang muncul dari pemikiran anak ingusan bocah tengil gak tau malu(?) dan sok tau apa yang dia gaktau(?) untuk mencoba menghibur diri sendiri dan oranglain *plaaak* mohon dimaklumi

Oke segini aja. Semoga bisa menghibur sebagaimana semestinya

Gamsahamnida ^^ *bow*

_**Please Review and Leave Your Comment…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Without Words**

Chapter 2

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) and KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun)

**Summary** : Bagaimana jika adik ipar Baekhyun sendiri yang membuatnya menderita? Hanya karena keterbelakangan yang dialaminya, adiknya menyiksanya secara mental, fisik dan seksual. Demi mewujudkan keinginan konyolnya. *summary berantakan*#isi tidak sejelek summary(?) percayalah(?!)/ ChanBaek-KrisBaek love story *complicated but sweet inside* BL/YAOI, OOC, BDSM, M-PREG etc.

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance/Family(?)

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: BOYS LOVE. TYPO(s), OOC, BDSM(?), M-PREG, NO CHILDREN, NO PLAGIAT! and **NO SIDERS PLEASE** :)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Preview Story:**

Kris pun melenggang pergi menyeberangi kamar Chanyeol yang luas dan megah itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengeryitkan dahinya. Tidak suka dengan keputusan hyungnya.

Sampai kemudian kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol menghilang. Digantikan dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum. Ah tidak bukan tersenyum. Ia menyeringai. Seperti sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2- Without Words**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

"Aku pergi dulu ne? kau baik-baik ya di rumah." ucap Kris sambil mencium kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun mendecih pelan melihat adegan yang ia anggap menjijikan itu.

"Hyung pergi dulu. Kau jangan nakal! Hormati kakak iparmu! Kalau sampai aku mendengar ada berita kau melukainya sedikitpun aku ti-"

"Aku tahu! sudah sana hyung cepat pergi agar kau cepat kembali! Aku malas berhadapan dengannya!" bahkan Chanyeol tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Baekhyun.

Kris mendengus kesal.

"Aku pergi."

Dan Kris pun melesat pergi. Menuju mobil mewah yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara.

…..

Pagi pun berganti malam. Dan kini terlihat Chanyeol sedang menuruni anak tangga sambil merapikan bajunya. Terlihat rapi seperti ingin pergi.

Baekhyun yang sedang di dapur mengernyit. Ia pun berlari kecil mendekati Chanyeol yang sekarang berada di ujung pintu.

Dan baru saja Chanyeol akan membuka kenop pintu, sebuah tangan mungil menarik lengannya.

"APA KAU?!" bentak Chanyeol ketika mendapati bahwa Baekhyun lah yang menariknya.

**_Kemana?_**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh! Sudah sana pergi!" usir Chanyeol sambil menepis tangan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyerah. Ia kembali menarik lengan Chanyeol agar mau menjawabnya.

"APA LAGI?! AKU MAU PERGI! DAN INI BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia menunjuk arah jarum jam.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU KELUAR JAM 11 MALAM?! SUDAH SANA!"

Chanyeol pun melenggang pergi. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang terpaku memandangnya cemas.

'Maafkan aku sayang. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi tapi gagal.' batinnya dengan raut wajah menyesal. Sebelum pergi, Kris minitipkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun agar tidak keluar malam lagi. Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, bahwa Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk sekedar mencegah keinginan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Hingar bingar suasana club malam itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk mengeryitkan dahinya. Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengernyit sambil sesekali menengguk vodka yang ada digenggamannya.

"Hey!" tegur seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol hanya memandangnya singkat tanpa ekspresi. Tidak peduli dengan teman-temannya yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hey! Kenapa dengan wajahmu?! Kenapa serius sekali?"

"Bukan urusanmu Luhan!"

Dan Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana harimu dengan kakak ipar barumu?" sekarang giliran Kai yang bertanya. Sesekali ia menahan tawanya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" jawabnya geram.

"Hey hey! Memangnya ada apa dengan kakak iparmu yeol?"

"Dia bisu Xiumin ge! Kakak ipar seorang Wu Chanyeol itu bisu. Hahahahaha. Lucu kan?"

"JINJJA?!" teriak Luhan dan Xiumin bersamaan. Dan tidak lama keduanya tertawa. Mengejek Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan selera kakakmu yang hebat itu Yeol!" ujar Xiumin sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu kencang.

"Kakak ku tidak sebodoh itu! Kalian diam saja kalau tidak tahu!"

"Hey hey! Bukankah ini sangat bagus kalau menjadi trending topic di kampus kita untuk minggu ini?! Kebetulan mading kampus kekurangan berita bagus." Cetus Luhan.

"Ide bagus Lu!"

"Secepatnya aku akan memberitahu pada tim jurnalistik kampus kita. Aku punya banyak kenalan di sana. Bagus sekali! Hahahaha Wu Chanyeol!" –Xiumin.

"Bagus sekali kan kalo mading kampus kita bertuliskan 'Si Bisu yang Menaklukan Taipan Kaya Wu Yifan' Hahahahaha! Gadis-gadis kampus kita pasti akan berhenti untuk menjadi fans-fansmu dan kakak mu yeol!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"BRENGSEK!"

Chanyeol pun menyambar jaketnya dan melenggang pergi dari kerumunan teman-temannya yang sibuk mentertawakan dirinya.

'BYUN BAEKHYUN!' geramnya dengan rahang yang mengeras sempurna. Matanya memincing. Marah.

…

BRAAAAAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang digebrak dengan kerasnya. Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia pun segera turun dari ranjangnya. Baru saja ia akan membuka kenop pintu kamarnya, seseorang sudah membukanya dari luar.

Ia kaget. Mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dengan matanya yang sayu dan berkabut. Bau alkohol langsung menguar dari tubuhnya.

'Astaga dia mabuk!' batinnya.

"KAU! CEPAT CERAIKAN KAKAK KU! AKU MALU BODOH!" bentaknya kasar.

Baekhyun melangkah ke depan. Bermaksud untuk memapah Chanyeol yang mulai tumbang karena kehilangan sebagian kesadarannya akibat pengaruh alkohol.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengangkat tangan besar Chanyeol ke pundaknya, tiba-tiba …

BRUUUUK

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai yang dingin. Baekhyun pun memandang Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Dan Chanyeol mendekat. Mencengkeram dagu Baekhyun kuat. Membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan yang kedua kalinya.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI RUMAH INI!"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"KURANG AJAR!"

PLAAAAAK!

Chanyeol menamparnya sekuat tenaga. Membuat darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Dan Baekhyun mulai meteskan air matanya. Menatap tidak percaya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Dan reflek Baekhyun meringsut mundur mejauhi Chanyeol sambil masih memegangi pipinya yang merah.

Meringsut …

Meringsut …

Meringsut …

Hingga …

DEG

Punggungnya menabrak kaki kasur. Ia takut. Ia takut Chanyeol akan menamparnya lagi.

"Bangun!"

"…."

"AKU BILANG BANGUN!"

GREP

Sekarang Chanyeol mencengkeram lengannya kasar. Dan Baekhyun yakin keesokan harinya lengannya akan memar.

"KAU! AKU MUAK! KAU TAU! AKU MALU PADA TEMAN-TEMANKU! KENAPA KAU HARUS DATANG KE KEHIDUPAN KAMI HAH?!" teriaknya frustasi.

PLAAAAAK

"JAWAB AKU BODOH!"

PLAAAAAK

Baekhyun terengah. Tamparan Chanyeol begitu menyakitkan.

Dan melihat Baekhyun yang terengah, melihat Baekhyun yang mulai lemah tiba-tiba nafsunya memuncak. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau harus di hukum untuk ini!"

PLAAAAAK

Satu tamparan keras lagi dari Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur di kasurnya.

Dan Baekhyun membelalak kaget dengan Chanyeol yang perlahan membuka sabuknya. Ia mencoba bersuara atau setidaknya mencegahnya tapi…

SYUUUUUUT

SYUUUUUUT

"Aaaaaaaaa!" ia berteriak. Ya, hanya berteriak lirih. Berharap Chanyeol mau menghentikan perbuatannya yang mencambuk dirinya dengan sabuk kulit yang keras itu.

Sakit sekali.

SYUUUUUUT

SYUUUUUUT

SYUUUUUUT

Chanyeol menyeringai puas saat Baekhyun benar-benar lemas. Belum puas, ditariknya rambut Baekhyun hingga pemiliknya mendongak.

"Eehh.." lenguhnya kesakitan.

DUUUUGH

DUUUUGH

Astaga! Dan sekarang Chanyeol membenturkan kepala Baekhyun ke meja di samping kasurnya. Kulitnya dahinya sobek, membuat darah segar mulai mengucur.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan sisa tenaganya. Berharap Chanyeol mengerti maksudnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar Chanyeol berhenti menyiksanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! SAKIT KAN?! SIAPA SURUH KAU LANCANG MENIKAHI KAKAK KU!" tawa Chanyeol lepas begitu saja.

Dan ia tidak tahan lagi. Mendengar rintihan Baekhyun, birahinya naik. Minta dipuaskan.

BRUUUUK

Ia menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga jatuh terlentang di atas kasur.

"Hmmpptt… mmmhh… pmfft.."

Chanyeol menciumnya brutal. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong dada Chanyeol yang menindihnya. Kakinya menendang-nendang tak tentu arah, mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

'Ya Tuhan! dia adik iparku! Ini tidak boleh!' batinnya sambil menteskan kembali air matanya.

"Euunngggh… aaah~.. mmmhhh.. cpk.." Chanyeol mengerang di sela ciumannya. Ia sudah dibutakan oleh gairahnya sekarang. Tidak peduli dengan statusnya dan namja manis yang merintih kesakitan di bawahnya itu.

Di tengah ciuman liarnya, ia mencoba membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun langsung mencengkeram bajunya erat-erat. Menghalangi Chanyeol untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Kesal, Chanyeol pun kembali menampar pipi Baekhyun. Hingga rasanya perih berkali-kali lipat.

Baekhyun melemah, dan Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia membuka paksa piyama Baekhyun. Merobeknya sembarang hingga di hadapannya kini terlihat tubuh indah kakak iparnya. Putih bersih, dan menggiurkan. Ia langsung melahap nipple Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya menolak, tapi tubuhnya tidak. Sekuat tenaga ia mencegah desahan itu saat Chanyeol menggigit dadanya, memutarnya dengan lidahnya, membuat kiss mark di semua bagian tubuhnya. Yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini adalah wajah Kris. Ia ingin suaminya pulang sekarang juga. Menghentikan kesalahan ini segera.

Ia terus mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga perlahan mengeluarkan darah. Seiring dengan menetesnya air matanya.

'Maafkan aku sayang, aku kotor.'

"Haaaah.. hhh.. kau nikmat juga!"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberontak. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol mulai melucuti semua pakaiannya. Dan sekarang ia telanjang bulat. Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa bergairahnya Chanyeol. Terbukti dari kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak.

Dan Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia mulai membuka celana piyama Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia mencoba mencegah pergerakan tangan Chanyeol untuk membuka pakaian dalamnya. Tapi apa daya, untuk sekedar bangun saja kepalanya pening. Itu pasti karena kepalnya yang terbentur tadi.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menangis. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan jika kau sangat lemah dan mencoba melawan walau hanya berteriak mengeluarkan semua kesedihanmu tapi tidak bisa. Suaramu entah di mana saat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya hanya untuk sekedar menyelamatkan diri.

….

Dan sekarang keduanya sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun. Chanyeol menyeringai. Matanya berkabut oleh gairah dan pengaruh alkohol yang ia tenggak di mobilnya saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Ia stress memikirkan ucapan teman-temannya di bar. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berakhir dengan menyiksa kakak iparnya sendiri. Mencoba memperkosanya.

Kembali ia melumat bibir ranum Baekhyun yang seharusnya hanya diperuntukkan untuk kakaknya, Wu YiFan.

'Shit! Dia nikmat sekali!'

Baekhyun masih berusaha memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol. Tapi percuma, kesadarannya tidak penuh karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Pening sekali.

Cukup lama Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Melindasnya tanpa ampun. Bentuk rasa frustasinya. Dan sekarang ia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya, juniornya yang berkedut dan membesar itu mencari-cari hole Baekhyun. Dan sialnya ia berhasil menemukannya.

JLEEEBB~

"Aaaaaahhhh~" erangan panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Juniornya tertanam penuh di hole Baekhyun yang mencengkeramnya kuat dan hangat. Hangat karena cairan berbau anyir merembes keluar dari dalam.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam. Ia menggigit bibirnya sekuat ia bisa meski sudah berdarah. Menahan rasa sakit ketika junior keras dan panjang berisi milik Chanyeol menyatu tanpa persiapan dalam tubuhnya. Baginya itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa. Ia merasa tubuhnya tersobek-sobek karena gerakan kasar Chanyeol di dalam lubangnya.

"Euuungghh… aaaahhh~ oh shit! Ooouuuhhh~ kau! Aaaah~" rancaunya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Ini terlalu nikmat –pikirnya.

Chanyeol menggenjotnya kasar dan brutal. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun ikut tersentak-sentak tidak kalah cepatnya dengan genjotan Chanyeol. Tangannya meremas sprei putih yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Kusut karena cengkeraman kuatnya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Euuuunngggh~ aaaaahhh~ mmmhhh~"

Bukannya berhenti, ia makin tidak terkendali. Mencium bibir berdarah Baekhyun brutal. Membuat pemiliknya merasa perih. Melumatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Hingga sampai pada akhirnya….

CROOOOT~

Chanyeol mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam Baekhyun. Bau sperma dan darah menyatu. Menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Menetes membasahi sprei putih di bawahnya.

Chanyeol mendesah nikmat ketika ia orgasme. Ia orgasme, tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Juniornya memang menegang, tapi rasa sakitnya lebih dominan dari rasa nikmatnya. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sedikit percum di ujung juniornya. Dan ia lebih banyak menteskan air matanya.

BRUUUK

Chanyeol jatuh disamping Baekhyun. Dirinya langsung terlelap begitu saja setelah memperkosa Baekhyun brutal. Dan Demi Tuhan! Dia memperkosanya di atas ranjang kakaknya sendiri!

Karena pertikaian batin dan fisik yang menguras tenaganya, perlahan kesadaran Baekhyun mulai menghilang. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa pening di kepala. Rasa sakit di punggungnya yang lebam. Rasa perih di bibirnya dan selangkangannya. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan. Dan adik iparnya sendiri yang melakukannya. Ia sedih. Sekelebat bayangan tentang Kris muncul sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Eungh.." Chanyeol tergugah dari tidurnya. Menggeliat karena sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamar…

'Astaga! aku di mana?! Ini bukan kamarku!' batinnya sambil mengeryit karena rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya.

Sepintas, samar-samar ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Di mana ia menyiksa kakak iparnya dan berakhir dengan memperkosanya. Ia pun menoleh kesamping dan didapatinya Baekhyun yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Tidak ada selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Memar-memar di tubuhnya jelas terlihat.

Tidak ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun yang terpancar di wajahnya.

'Kenapa dia tidak memakai selimutnya?! Apa dia sengaja? atau jangan-jangan dia …'

"Heh! Bangun!"

Hening.

"Heh! Kau tuli atau bagaimana?!"

Tidak ada pergerakan.

"Pingsan ternyata. Cih!" Chanyeol menendangnya kasar sebelum ia berjalan pergi dari kamar kakaknya.

Setelah di ujung pintu, ia menoleh kembali ke belakang. Bahkan sekedar untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya pun ia tidak sudi. Ia membiarkan tubuh rapuh Baekhyun diterpa hembusan dinginnya AC. Oh Chanyeol, tidakkah kau lihat tubuhnya begitu pucat karena kedinginan?

'Cih! Kau pantas mendapatkan itu!'

…..

Triiiing~

Triiiing~

Triiiing~

Chanyeol berdecak kesal ketika telefon rumahnya terus berbunyi. Ia merutuki Baekhyun yang pingsan. Karenanya, ia harus repot-repot mengangkat telefon itu. Dan kebetulan pegawai rumahnya juga libur. Mereka hanya pegawai panggilan. Dan Chanyeol malas kalau harus memanggil mereka semua. Toh sudah ada Baekhyun –pikirnya. Dan sekarang kenyataannya, Baekhyun terkapar pingsan dan ia harus repot pagi ini.

"Yeobeoseyo!" jawabnya ketus.

"Oh Chanyeol-ah. Tumben kau mengangkat telepon. Pegawai lainnya di mana?"

"Aku malas memanggil mereka."

"Lalu kau makannya bagaimana?"

"Ada 'istri'mu."

"Kau ini! jangan seenaknya memerintah! Dan juga, Baekhyun di mana? Sedang apa dia?"

Deg

Dia bingung. Dia belum siap ditanya dengan pertanyaan seperti ini. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia bilang Baekhyun sedang pingsan karena diperkosa olehnya semalam. Jika itu yang ia ucapkan sama artinya ia bunuh diri. Dan sekarang dia gelagapan mencari alasan.

"Emm.. i-itu.."

"Yeol! Baekhyun di mana?"

"Ah! Dia sedang berbelanja!"

"Berbelanja?" terdengar keraguan di seberang telepon sana.

"Iyalah! Memang apalagi!"

"Yasudah. Kau dan Baekhyun hati-hati di rumah ne? hyung masih harus bekerja di sini."

"Hmm arraseo."

"Sampaikan salam ku padanya. Daritadi aku mengirim pesan tidak dibalas juga."

"Mungkin ponselnya ketinggalan hyung. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya pagi ini. sudah ah! aku mau berangkat."

"Ne. baik-baik di rumah. Saranghae."

Chanyeol mengembuskan nafasnya. Hampir saja ia terjebak dan ketahuan. Ia lalu berjalan naik menuju kamar Baekhyun. Berharap ia sudah sadar.

..

CKLEK

Rahangnya mengeras.

'Kenapa pingsan lama sekali?!' geramnya dalam hati.

Ia berjalan tergesa menuju Baekhyun. Mengguncang badannya kasar.

"Bangun! Hey! Aku lapar! Buatkan aku makanan!"

"….."

"HEH BISU! CEPAT BANGUN!" ia pun berteriak.

Dan Baekhyun mendengar suara samar-samar di telinganya. Membuatnya tersadar dan membuka perlahan matanya. Pandangannya kabur. Ia menoleh ke samping dan didapatinya Chanyeol yang berkacak pinggang. Sudah berpakaian rapi.

Sekejap, bayangan tentang semalam langsung kembali terputar di ingatannya. Jelas sekali. Ia langsung terjaga dan mencoba duduk. Namun begitu ia mencoba duduk, rasa pusing yang hebat langsung menghantamnya. Tapi ia paksakan. Dan menyadari ketelanjangannya, membuat wajahnya merah padam. Ditariknya selimut di bawah kakinya. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya serapat mungkin. Lalu meringsut menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Aku lapar! Cepat bangun! Masakkan sesuatu! Jangan malas!"

Baru saja Chanyeol akan melenggang pergi, ia kembali menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih menunduk mencengkeram erat selimutnya.

"Dan satu lagi! Jangan pernah ceritakan tentang semalam pada Kris hyung! Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

BRAAAAK

Pintu ditutup dengan kerasnya. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Air matanya menetes lagi. Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, ia mencoba bangkit menuju kamar mandinya. Jalannya terseok karena selangkangannya yang masih perih. Jejak darah yang mengering juga terlihat jelas di sepanjang kakinya. Bibirnya juga terdapat noda darah kering. Punggungnya dan dahinya lebam. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya.

O

O

O

O

O

O

"Hey itu dia.."

"Kasihan ya.."

"Pffft.. pasti memalukan sekali."

"Aku kira kakaknya yang sempurna itu mempunyai kelainan."

"Pffft…"

Terdengar bisikan di sana-sini. Orang-orang berkerumun dan saling memincingkan matanya ketika seorang Wu Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya. Dan Chanyeol tidak senang akan itu. ia mengernyit. Meskipun terdengar samar-samar, tapi ia bisa mendengar bahwa mereka sedang membicarakannya. Wajahnya pun merah padam. Malu dan marah bercampur. Tangannya terkepal.

"Hey! Sudah baca berita pagi ini?" tegur seseorang dari belakangnya.

'Shit! dia lagi!' batin Chanyeol.

Ia pun menoleh dengan matanya yang membara penuh amarah.

"KURANG AJAR KAU KAI!"

BUGH

Kai pun terjatuh dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Aarrrgh! hey! Santai saja! Lagi pula ini kenyataan!" pekiknya kesakitan.

"Aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali semua perbuatanmu dan akan berlutut di hadapanku!"

Chanyeol pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kai. Menuju mading sekolah. Tempat semua rahasianya terbongkar karena ulah temannya yang kurang ajar itu.

Dan benar saja, di depan papan mading banyak mahasiswa yang berkerumun. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan menerobos masuk dalam kerumunan itu. Rahangnya mengeras begitu ia melihat isi papan mading. Ia pun langsung merobek kertas itu. Kertas bertuliskan berita tentang kebodohan kakaknya.

Mengapa kakaknya sangat terkenal di kampusnya?

Itu karena ia adalah donatur terbesar di kampus ini. Ketampanannya juga sudah terkenal. Jadi tidak heran, berita seperti ini begitu menghebohkan kampus mereka. Seorang figur Wu Yifan yang sempurna ternyata menikahi seorang namja bisu yang tidak memiliki latar belakang yang bagus. Dan mereka menganggap semua itu adalah lelucon!

* * *

Sore itu terlihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di depan teras rumahnya. Terdapat kotak putih di sampingnya juga.

"Ssshhh…"

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika cairan obat merah itu menempel di lukanya. Luka sobek di dahinya cukup lebar ternyata. Dan ia baru sempat mengobatinya. Setelah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya yang melelahkan. Membersihkan rumah seluas ini sendirian sungguh bukan hal yang mudah.

"Hhhhh…"

Dan sekarang ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menatap kosong ke depan.

'Kenapa Chanyeol begitu membenciku? Apa orang sepertiku salah untuk mencintai seseorang?' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba saja air matanya kembali menetes. Bayangan tentang semalam terus berkecamuk di pikirannya. Bagaimana Chanyeol memukulinya, mengucapkan kata kasar padanya, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika ia memperkosanya.

"Hiks..hiks…"

Ia terisak. Membayangkan bagaimana kalau Kris mengetahuinya. Apakah ia akan diceraikan? Lalu bagaimana hidupnya kelak? Hanya Kris yang tulus mencintainya dan miliknya satu-satunya.

'Mianhae..'

Isakannya semakin kencang. Memeluk dirinya sendiri. Merasa kotor dan jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri. Harusnya waktu itu ia lebih kuat melawan Chanyeol. Pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

BRAAAAAAK!

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KEMARI KAU! BAJINGAN!"

'Astaga! Chanyeol! Bagaimana ini?'

Baekhyun langsung membenahi obat-obat yang habis dipakainya. Menaruhnya kembali di kotak putih itu. Dan bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia sungguh ingin menghindari sosok mengerikan itu.

Dan ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan tangga. Menunggunya datang. Wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan. Terlihat sangat marah.

'Apalagi salahku kali ini? Tuhan.' batinnya.

Belum sampai tepat di hadapannya, Chanyeol menendang perut Baekhyun dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Luka lebamnya masih belum sembuh dan sekarang ia menendangnya.

"LIHAT INI! LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT!"

Chanyeol pun melemparkan selembar kertas. Jatuh tepat di depan Baekhyun. Tidak lama, mata Baekhyun membelalak. Kertas itu berisikan tentang pernikahannya dengan Kris. Sungguh berita yang memuakkan!

"KAU TAHU BERITA ITU AKU DAPAT DARIMANA?! HUH!"

Baekhyun menggeleng pasrah. Tidak berani melirik Chanyeol sedikitpun.

"BERITA MURAHAN ITU DITEMPEL DI MADING KAMPUSKU! DAN SEKARANG SEMUA ORANG TAHU KALAU AKU MEMPUNYAI KAKAK IPAR BISU SEPERTIMU! REPUTASIKU HANCUR BODOH!" teriaknya menggema.

Baekhyun terlonjak. Ia benar-benar takut menghadapi Chanyeol yang berteriak mengerikan seperti ini.

"CERAIKAN KAKAK KU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Akhirnya, dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda ia tidak setuju dengan permintaan Chanyeol.

"KENAPA KAU KERAS KEPALA SEKALI!"

Ia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Dan terisak lirih.

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau menceraikannya, aku akan membuatmu terus merasa tersiksa! CEPAT IKUT AKU!"

"Eehhh…" Baekhyun mencoba memberontak ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menyeretnya paksa menuju …

Kamar mandi.

…..

BRUUUK

Dihempaskannya tubuh mungil Baekhyun begitu saja.

"TUNGGU DI SINI!"

Chanyeol pun melenggang pergi sambil tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

'Ya Tuhan.. apalagi ini?!' Doa nya dalam hati.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang memegang beberapa untai tambang.

Matanya membara penuh amarah.

"Ini balasan untukmu karena kau sudah mempermalukanku!" ucapnya sambil mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun di belakang. Menyatukannya dengan tiang yang menyangga shower. Baekhyun meronta, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri agar bisa terlepas. Namun percuma…

"Kau tahu, dulu aku tidak pernah merasa semalu ini sebelum kau datang ke kehidupan kami! Kau pikir kau siapa berani menikahi kakak ku?! Menjijikan! Tidak tahu diri!"

Sret

Ia pun mengencangan ikatannya pada kaki Baekhyun. Sehingga kini Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu tapi kau tetap keras kepala! Pikirkan baik-baik kalau kau memang sayang pada nyawamu!"

BYUUUR

Air shower mengguyur deras seluruh tubuhnya. Dan perlahan seluruh baju Baekhyun basah karenanya. Oh tidak! Ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Dan sekarang Chanyeol? Berlalu pergi sambil mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari luar. Meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa dosa.

"Eeehhh!" ia coba meminta pertolongan pada Chanyeol yang mungkin masih mendengarnya di seberang sana. Namun sama saja, percuma.

Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah. Hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan bisa memberinya kekuatan lebih untuk bertahan.

…

Gluk …

Gluk…

Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja bar pribadi milik kakaknya. Ia tahu tempat ini tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun termasuk dirinya. Tapi sekarang, kakaknya sedang pergi. Apa salahnya masuk? Cih! Dia juga berhak atas mansion mewah ini –pikirnya.

Ini sudah malam. Bukannya ia lupa akan satu hal, ia memang sengaja mengunci si bisu itu di kamar mandi.

Namun perlahan dahinya berkerut.

'Kalau dia sampai mati… aku juga akan mati di tangan Kris hyung! Bodoh!'

Ia pun segera berlari menuju lantai bawah, di mana si bisu –Baekhyun- dikunci. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung karena brendi mahal yang ia sesap tadi.

Sudah berjam-jam ia mengurungnya di sana. Oh bukan hanya mengurung, tapi juga mengguyurnya dengan air dingin!

Cklek…

Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah si bisu yang terkulai lemas dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup dan kulit sepucat mayat.

Dihampirinya tubuh mungil itu.

"Heh! Kau pingsan lagi?"digoncangkannya tubuh Baekhyun kasar. Ia mengeryit kenapa tangannya bisa sedingin es batu?

Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak beku jika harus berdiam diri di tengah guyuran air di musim dingin sampai berjam-jam?

Dan perlahan mata Baekhyun terbuka. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah Chanyeol yang mengeryit. Lagi-lagi ia mencium bau alkohol. Apa dia selalu mabuk setiap malam? Oh tidak! Ia takut! Bahkan luka yang kemarin belum sembuh. Jangan lagi…

"Baguslah kau tidak mati!"

Chanyeol mendengus, kemudian matanya beralih menuju tubuh Baekhyun. Entah kenapa jika berada sedekat ini dengannya, gairahnya langsung memuncak. Padahal ia sangat membenci namja bisu di depannya ini. Bahkan ia ingin sekali membunuhnya. Tapi.. oh lihatlah! Bagaimana tubuh mulus Baekhyun tercetak jelas di balik kemeja putih polosnya yang sekarang basah kuyup karena air.

Dan parahnya lagi sekarang ia setengah mabuk karena brendi itu. Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan wajahnya mendekat. Menuju bibir ranum itu.

"Eeehhh…" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika bibir Chanyeol akan mendarat di bibirnya. Benar ternyata. Firasatnya buruk.

"Wae? Kau berani menolakku sekarang em?" gumamnya penuh penekanan.

Ditariknya dagu Baekhyun agar mendekat. Ia mencoba menempelkan kembali bibirnya. Tapi sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun menolaknya. Membabi buta kepalanya. Bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, sehingga bibir Chanyeol hanya mendarat di rahangnya saja.

Dan Chanyeol pun kesal. Ia kemudian mulai duduk menindih kaki Baekhyun. Menjepit pula badan Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat-erat agar Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memejamkan matanya erat. Merasakan kembali betapa ganasnya bibir panas itu melumat bibir nya yang dingin.

"Mmhh… aaaaah~ mmhhhh.. cpk.." Chanyeol terus melumatnya tanpa henti. Mengigit bibir Baekhyun atas bawah. Yang tentu saja tidak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli itu. Yang ia rasakan adalah bibir selembut madu dan sedingin es. Ia terus mencecapnya dengan tangan kanannya yang menekan tengkuk Baekhyun agar memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh pinggang mungil Baekhyun. Merapatkan ke tubuhnya. Sehingga kini benar-benar tidak ada jarak yang tersisa.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya dan menangis. Membiarkan cairan hangat itu terjun membasahi pipinya yang beku kedinginan. Ia benar-benar dilecehkan. Sakit hati dan merasa jijik. Ia juga namja. Tapi kenapa ia begitu lemah?

Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar jelas ketika Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kenapa bibirmu selalu manis kakak iparku yang malang?" gumamnya sambil menatap dalam Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk.

"Aku pikir setelah ini kau menyadari bahwa kau terlalu murahan untuk menjadi 'istri' kakak ku lagi."

Chanyeol pun bangkit. Melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Membuka resleting celananya. Dan … terpampanglah junior panjang dan berisi milik Chanyeol itu menegak sempurna dengan kerasnya. Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk melihatnya. Ia terus menunduk.

"Kulum!"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kubilang kulum!"

Lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Jalang!"

Chanyeol pun menarik surai Baekhyun ke belakang. Membuat kepala Baekhyun mendongak dan bertemu langsung dengan junior itu. Junior yang memaksa masuk menyatu dengan lubangnya kemarin malam.

Ia masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap sendu Chanyeol. Berharap akan tergugah. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia malah menampar pipi Baekhyun keras.

"Aku bilang kulum! Aku tidak ingin melihat tangisan bodohmu itu!"

Karena kesal, Chanyeol pun menarik paksa kepala Baekhyun menuju juniornya. Dan mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mengulum junior Chanyeol. Penuh dengan perasaan jijik.

"Aaaaaahhh~ hangat sekali~ ouuugh~" rancaunya.

Ia merancau, Baekhyun merintih. Junior Chanyeol yang besar memaksa masuk ke mulutnya yang kecil. Dan hal itu membuatnya tersedak. Karena sodokan Chanyeol yang mengenai pangkal tenggorokannya. Dan semakin Baekhyun terbatuk, Chanyeol makin merasakan nikmat. Ada getaran yang merayapi kejantanannya.

"Terusshh~ aaaah~ kau benar-benar jalang! Ouughhh~ shit! Aaah~~ euungh.."

'Suamiku. Maafkan aku' batin Baekhyun sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Chanyeol makin menyodokkan juniornya kasar. Keluar masuk mulut Baekhyun hingga ia klimaks.

CROOOOT~

"Aaaaahhhh~" desahnya ketika cairan miliknya keluar memenuhi mulut Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun sendiri langsung memuntahkan cairan kotor itu. Jijik.

Kembali Chanyeol berjongkok. Mencengkeram dagu Baekhyun. Melihat betapa pucatnya Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ternyata mulutmu juga hangat sekali ya?" seringainya muncul.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menceraikan kakak ku?!" tanyanya sedikit lembut.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Rahangnya bergetar menahan isakan.

'Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Aku mencintaimu seperti adik ku sendiri. Tapi kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Sebegitu memalukan kah aku?' batinnya. Ingin sekali ia menyuarakan isi hatinya. Mungkin dengan begitu Chanyeol akan mengerti. Tapi apa daya? Tuhan tidak memberinya suara. Hingga ia hanya bisa diam. Merintih dan melenguh kesakitan. Dan ia yakin sampai kapan pun Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud hatinya.

"Jawab aku!" ucapnya sedikit meninggi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menceraikan suaminya itu. Pernikahannya baru berjalan 2 bulan. Ia masih ingin lebih lama dan mungkin selamanya besama Kris.

"Baiklah! Kau yang memilih!"

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskkan ikatan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit lega.

Sedikit.

Setelahnya jantungnya langsung berdegup. Berdegup kencang ketika Chanyeol menerjang tubuhnya. Membuatnya terlentang. Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua lengan Baekhyun hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. Kembali ia melumatnya kasar. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. Dan diluar dugaannya, itu akan terulang kembali. Malam ini. Di kamar mandi. Di mana tubuh telanjangnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Menyatu dengan tubuh adik iparnya sendiri. Membuatnya kembali merintih ketika junior Chanyeol yang merobek tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hiks .. hiks.. maapin gue ya Baek, bikin lu menderita TT *lempar golok*

Gak nyangka akhirnya berhasil bikin adegan perkosaan~ xD *dziiiiigh*

**Saya akan membalas beberapa pertanyaan di kotak review:**

**-FF INI BER-ENDING(?) CHANBAEK! DON'T WORRY!**

**-Baekhyun itu bisu permanen gak bisa disembuhin *plaaak***

**-Ini ff BDSM *walaupun gaktau bisa dibilang gitu apa enggak* dziiigh**

**-Chanyeol di sini gay**

**-Kenapa gak Sehun atau Kai buat jadi suaminya Baekhyun? karena mereka terlalu muda -_-v**

**-Yang katanya hampir sama kayak ff kaisoo, well emang di awal pas aku baca ulang 'ff itu' emang ada miripnya DIKIT. selebihnya ini beda banget. percayalah saya bukan plagiat. karena plagiat itu murahan dan ff saya tidak murahan *eaaaa* ini ff murni pemikiran saya. *****makasih buat reader yg mau kasih tau:) saranghae***

**-Ini ff gak panjang, kira-kira 5 atau 6 chapter udah end**

**-Baekhyun emang bisu tapi dia bisa mendesah/ jerit kesakitan gitu(?) kan orang bisu masih bisa ngeluarin suara walapun kecil(?) bisa kan?! *maksa***

Itu beberapa pertanyaan readers yang sudah saya jawab, semoga rasa kepo(?) nya bisa terobati wkwkwkwk

maaf juga update ngaret, namu banyak tugas. huanjer minggu pertama berangkat tugas gak nyante banget bejibun kaya tronton(?)

oke segini aja, makasih banyak buat komentar, review, saran, pujian, kritik(?) readers semuanya. maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.

BIG THANKS TO

**SyJessi22 || aliensparkdobi || Novey || 12Wolf || Jung Eunhee || aiiu d'freaky || TrinCloudSparkyu || dwiihae || SHY Fukuru || shantyy9411 || baekggu || immafujoshi || Kim Eun Seob || Cozalou laya || adistiii || Cherry YunJae || indaaaaaahhh || Miettenekomiaw || chika love baby baekhyun || Kim Kumiko || The Biggest Fan of YunJae || ajib4ff || exindira || Mela querer chanBaekYeol || HarunaBabyChanBaek || bekichan077 || flower you || mumut03 || thiwie96 || sofia32 || Guest || Miina || BaekLily || chanchan61 || inggit || Jiae || Guest || FSRifiqa || inakyu || dandelion || Kim Seonna || Kang Yura || lee sang sun || ssjllf || kitybear || nnukeybum**

Well, semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur sebagaimana mestinya~

Gamsahamnida ^^ *bow*

_**Keep Review and Leave Your Comment…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Without Words**

Chapter 3

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) and KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun)

**Summary** : Bagaimana jika adik ipar Baekhyun sendiri yang membuatnya menderita? Hanya karena keterbelakangan yang dialaminya, adiknya menyiksanya secara mental, fisik dan seksual. Demi mewujudkan keinginan konyolnya. *summary gagal*#isi tidak sejelek summary(?) percayalah(?) / ChanBaek-KrisBaek love story *complicated but sweet inside* BL/YAOI, OOC, RAPE, M-PREG etc.

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: BOYS LOVE. TYPO(s), OOC, RAPE SCENE, M-PREG(?), NO CHILDREN, NO PLAGIAT! and **NO SIDERS PLEASE** :)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Preview Story:**

Setelahnya jantungnya langsung berdegup. Berdegup kencang ketika Chanyeol menerjang tubuhnya. Membuatnya terlentang. Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua lengan Baekhyun hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. Kembali ia melumatnya kasar. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. Dan diluar dugaannya, itu akan terulang kembali. Malam ini. Di kamar mandi. Di mana tubuh telanjangnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Menyatu dengan tubuh adik iparnya sendiri. Membuatnya kembali merintih ketika junior Chanyeol merobek paksa tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3- Without Words**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Sudah 3 minggu Kris pergi. Sudah 3 minggu pula Baekhyun menderita. Disiksa, diperbudak, dan dilecehkan setiap malamnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Kris cepat pulang agar semua penderitaannya juga sedikit berkurang. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi adik iparnya itu. Semakin ia melawan, semakin Chanyeol mengasarinya. Pernah suatu hari ketika Chanyeol mencoba memperkosanya, dan ia melawan. Ia menendang kemaluan Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol mengumpat kesakitan dan langsung menarik Baekhyun yang berusaha kabur. Membantingnya kasar di kasur dan mengikat tangan kakinya layaknya binatang. Sambil menyiksanya berkali-kali dan memperkosanya hingga esok hari. Tidak peduli Baekhyun yang sudah pingsan berkali-kali. Sejak saat itulah Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak melawan lagi.

…..

Sore itu terlihat Baekhyun sedang mengepel lantai. Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Tidak peduli sedikit pun pada Baekhyun yang sedang sakit. Lihat saja wajahnya yang pucat itu.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak memanggil pembantu karena ingin menghukum Baekhyun yang keras kepala karena tidak mau menceraikan kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana agar Baekhyun mau menceraikannya. Ia sudah menyiksanya agar ia jera, tapi percuma.

Triiiiing~

Triiiiing~

Triiiiiing~

"Heh! Bisu! Angkat telepon sana!"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab teleponnya nanti?

"Cepat bodoh! Angkat lalu kau tutup kembali! Seperti itu saja tidak tahu! Merepotkan sekali memang kalau punya orang bisu sepertimu!"

Baekhyun pun melangkah. Tidak dihiraukannya Chanyeol yang terus menghinanya.

"_Yeobeoseyo?"_

DEG

'Ini suara suamiku!' batinnya bersorak. Mendengar suaranya saja ia sudah senang sekali. Ia begitu merindukan sosoknya. Ingin mendekapnya, menceritakan semuanya, atau sekedar melihat wajahnya.

"_Yeoboseyo? Chagi? Apakah itu kau?"_

"Hmm." Jawabnya seadanya.

"_Aaaah! Aku merindukanmu! Sangat! Kau baik-baik saja kan di rumah?"_

Tanpa sadar, matanya memanas. Ingin menangis.

"_Yeobo?"_

"Eehh.. hmm."

"_Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."_

'Tidak sayang, aku tidak baik-baik saja! Aku takut! Tolong aku!' batinnya menjerit.

"_Oh iya, Besok aku pulang."_

DEG

"Eeeh?"

"_Iya, aku akan pulang. Proyeknya sukses dan aku merindukan kalian. Kau senang kan?"_

Air matanya tumpah seketika. Ia gigit bibirnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh Kris. Ini semua seperti mimpi.

"_Sayang?"_

"Eeeh.. hmm!"

"_Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya ya? saranghae."_

'Oh Tuhan terimakasih.'

….

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

Baekhyun pun menunjuk foto besar Kris yang terbingkai mahal. Tergantung di dinding.

Dan Chanyeol membelalak kaget.

"KRIS HYUNG?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"APA DIA BILANG MAU PULANG?!"

Dan lagi Baekhyun mengangguk.

"ASH! EOTTEOKHAE?!"

Chanyeol gusar. Entah kenapa.

"Luka di tubuhmu… Apakah sudah hilang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ash! bagaimana ya?! kalau sampai ketahuan, aku…"

Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun tajam. Mendekatinya, lalu ia cengkeram dagunya.

"Jangan ceritakan apapun pada Kris hyung mengenai perlakuanku! Paham?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah.

"Dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau mengadu padanya, aku akan pastikan kau benar-benar menyesal! Ingat! Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku!"

Lagi, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol pun melepaskan cengkeramannya kasar. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan melanjutkan mengepel, tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Sudah! Jangan bekerja lagi! Kau tidur saja! Pulihkan kesehatanmu! Agar Kris hyung tidak curiga!"

DEG

'Jadi seperti ini rasanya jika dia tidak jahat padaku?'

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat melingkupinya. Meskipun untuk alasan lain, Baekhyun tetap tersentuh dengan sikap Chanyeol baru saja.

Ia pun tersenyum lembut, membereskan pekerjaannya, dan pergi tidur. Ia benar-benar kelelahan lahir batin. Dan saat-saat seperti ini bagaikan surga untuknya.

* * *

"Aku pulang... Baekhyun? Chanyeol?"

Kris memasuki mansionnya, dan ia sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" gumamnya. Ia pun melirik jam dinding raksasa yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Baru jam 9 malam, kenapa sudah sepi?"

Ia pun melangkah menaiki anak tangga, menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Cklek..

Pik

Ia mengernyit. Kamar adiknya kosong.

"Pasti keluyuran lagi!" gumamnya. Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Hatinya berdebar. Membayangkan wajah Baekhyun saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Cklek…

Kamarnya temaram. Ia melihat sosok mungil yang sedang berbaring miring berbalut selimut tebal yang membungkus rapat tubuhnya yang tampak rapuh. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati namja mungil tersebut. Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

Ia pun menelusurkan jemarinya menyentuh rambut Baekhyun. Mengelus surai hitam milik 'istri'nya itu lembut. Dan diluar dugaannya, mata mungil itu perlahan terbuka.

Cantik sekali.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu tuan putri."

DEG

'Apa aku bermimpi lagi?' batin Baekhyun. Ia sering berhalusinasi bahwa saat ia terbangun Kris berada di sampingnya. Dan sekarang? Apakah ini sebuah halusinasi lagi atau ia bermimpi?

"Apa tidak ada sambutan untuk suamimu yang kelelahan merindukanmu ini hm?"

Baekhyun pun langsung terduduk. Menatap lekat wajah tampan didepannya. Dan perlahan, dengan tangan gemetaran, ia menelusurkan jemari lentiknya menyentuh wajah suaminya. Memastikan orang di depannya ini adalah benar adanya, bukan khayalannya.

'Ini bukan mimpi! Tuhan! dia nyata?!'

Kris yang merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Baekhyun pun reflek menutup matanya. Menggenggam jemari itu dan mengarahkannya tepat di bibirnya. Lalu ia kecup dengan lembut.

"Aku pulang…"

GREP

Baekhyun memeluknya erat-erat. Seakan tidak akan membiarkan malaikatnya hilang dari dekapannya. Menumpahkan seluruh air matanya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang 'suami'nya itu.

'Ya Tuhan! ini bukan mimpi! dia benar-benar ada di pelukanku!'

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." isakannya semakin keras.

"He-hei? Kau kenapa sayang? Aku pulang kenapa kau menangis? Hey~ ada apa?" tanya Kris dengan nada geli. Heran dengan sikap 'istri'nya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Merindukan sosoknya teramat sangat. Dan karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, Kris balas memeluknya. Mengelus punggung Baekhyun sayang. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut. Memeluknya hangat.

Lama mereka berpelukan, Baekhyun pun melepaskannya. Mengusap air matanya. Masih menunduk.

"Kenapa menagis eh?" tanya Kris sambil membantu mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

**_Aku merindukanmu._.**

"Aku juga. Aku hampir setiap malam tidak bisa tidur karenamu. Dan sekarang aku bisa memelukmu. Hehehe."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

Sampai kemudian dahi Kris berkerut. Wajahnya tidak tersenyum manis lagi. Berganti dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin.

"Dahimu kenapa?"

DEG

'Astaga! dia melihatnya!'

Baekhyun menggeleng. Gugup. Ia tidak mungkin bilang ini hasil perbuatan adiknya.

"Baek?!"

**_Aku terpeleset saat mandi, kepalaku terbentur._**

"Sungguh?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Berusaha menutupi kegugupannya karena berbohong. Ia tidak pandai dalam urusan bohong.

Kris pun mendengus kasar.

**_Kau lapar? Kau ingin mandi atau apa?_**

"Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin mandi air hangat. Lalu kau tidak keberatan kan kalau memijitku sebentar? Punggungku hampir remuk karena terlalu lama duduk di pesawat." Pintanya dengan raut wajah kelelahan yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Baekhyun terkekeh karena sikap 'suami'nya itu.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk nurut. Mengecup sekilas bibir 'suaminya' lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk malaikatnya yang baru pulang. Ia terus berharap seperti ini setiap hari. Melayani suaminya, bukan …. Adik iparnya.

* * *

Kini terlihat Kris sedang berbaring tengkurap di atas kasur. Matanya terpejam. Ia bertelanjang dada karena Baekhyun sedang memijit punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aaah~ betapa aku merindukan ini!"

"…."

"Bagaimana Chanyeol? Di baik-baik saja kan padamu?"

Tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar.

**_Ne! dia anak yang baik._**

"Jinjja?"

"Hm!"

"Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan kalian. Kau jangan pernah berbohong padaku ne? kalau Chanyeol berucap kasar padamu lagi, bilang saja padaku."

'Dia bahkan sudah memperkosaku Kris!' batinnya menjerit.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kris membalikkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang di hadapan Baekhyun. dan ia tersenyum manis.

"Sini sayang... Aku ingin memelukmu."

Baekhyun pun menurut. Ia memeluk Kris yang terlentang dan telanjang dada. Kulitnya yang segar sehabis mandi terasa begitu nyaman memeluknya. Aroma sabun juga menguar dari tubuh kerasnya.

"Hmm… kau harum sekali. Apa kau keberatan jika aku menyentuhmu malam ini sayang?"

'Ya Tuhan. bagaimana ya? lukaku belum hilang. Kalau Kris melihatnya, ia pasti akan curiga. Dan kalau sampai Chanyeol tahu, aku ….'

"Yeobbo? Bolehkah?" Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun manis.

Baekhyun sendiri mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung dan takut. Tidak tega menolak permintaan suaminya.

**_Mianhae, chagi. Aku pusing sekali hari ini. _**

Dia tidak bohong, Baekhyun memang sedang sakit hari ini. Mungkin karena setiap malam ia hampir tidak pernah tidur karena…. Chanyeol.

"Hmmm arraseo. Kau pusing kenapa? Sini biar aku pijat kepalamu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Sudah cukup ia melihat wajah kecewa Kris, dan ia tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi.

**_Tidak perlu, kau berbaring saja, biar aku pijat lagi._**

"Aku sudah tidak pegal sayang. Yasudah kalau memang kau tidak mau dipijat, kita tidur saja."

Kris pun merangkul Baekhyun agar terbaring di sampingnya. Kemudian ia memeluk 'istri'nya hangat. Kaki mereka bertautan. Saling menghangatkan dan melepas kerinduan. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dalam dekapan suaminya yang sangat nyaman itu. Bersyukur pada Tuhannya atas malam ini. Akhirnya ia tidak mendapat perlakuan kasar lagi.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan terhuyung menaiki anak tangga. Ia sedikit mabuk malam ini. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ah bukan! bukan kamarnya! Ia terus berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya.

Krieeet…

Dibukanya pintu kamar Kris perlahan. Tanpa menimbulkan suara yang keras. Namun tiba-tiba saja rahangnya mengeras.

'Dasar murahan!' batinnya.

Ya, ia benci melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Kakaknya sedang memeluk mesra namja bisu yang ia benci. Ia benci melihat namja miskin sepertinya berpelukan dengan kakaknya yang kaya raya. Terlihat menjijikan di matanya.

'Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi melihatnya di rumah ini! Awas kau! Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menginjak kaki kotormu di rumah ini!'

Blam…

Pintu pun tertutup. Chanyeol berjalan ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang kusut menahan marah dan setengah mabuk.

Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus membenci Baekhyun…

…..

Harusnya ia tidur. Harusnya ia bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Badannya terus bergerak gelisah di atas kasur. Matanya tidak mau menutup. Padahal ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan seharusnya ia mengantuk. Tapi.. sesuatu di dalam dirinya mendesak ingin dipuaskan. Mendorongnya terus-terusan hingga ia tidak bisa tenang terpejam.

"Ah! Shit! Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku begitu…."

Chanyeol terlihat semakin gusar. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balikan tubuhnya agar panas di tubuhnya hilang. Panas yang sering disebut gairah. Malam ini muncul. Bayangan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya membuat libidonya naik. Kenapa? Karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia selalu melakukan seks dan tidak pernah sekalipun melewatkannya. Dan sekarang? Ia kena batunya. Baekhyun tidak ada di sampingnya untuk memuaskan birahinya. Ia sudah dipeluk orang lain. Aman dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Shit! Sakit sekali!" gusarnya sambil memegangi juniornya yang menyembul. Tampak keras di balik celana jeans nya.

Dan karena tidak ingin rasa sakitnya lebih lama lagi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan bermain solo. Membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan ketika juniornya merobek paksa manholenya yang begitu sempit, begitu hangat dan lembut sedang mencengkeramnya erat. Bagaimana ia mencium bibir selembut madu itu. Merasakan lidah yang licin dan lembut itu ia lumat, ia belit dan ia cecap. Membabi butanya sambil menggenjot miliknya di bawah sana. Hingga ia mencapai puncaknya. Merasakan bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Baekhyun ia rengkuh dan ia peluk. Wangi tubuhnya yang begitu menenangkan menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Mengingat kembali bayangan Baekhyun yang setiap malam ia paksa untuk mengulum juniornya. Mulutnya yang sempit dan basah membungkus miliknya. Membuatnya basah dan licin karena saliva. Merasakan getaran yang merayapi juniornya ketika Baekhyun tersedak.

"Aaaaah~ Baekhyun-ah~ ahhh terus bodoh! Ssshhh…. Astaga!"

Ia pun mempercepat kocokannya. Hingga..

CROOOOT~

"Aaaaah~ leganya.." desahnya ketika mendapati orgasme-nya yang pertama. Orgasme permainan solonya. Nafasnya terengah. Rambutnya berantakan, tubuhnya berkeringat.

Dan ia tersenyum pahit.

"Well, si bisu itu sudah berhasil membuatku tampak bodoh! Cih!" ia mengeryit mengakui kenyataan itu.

* * *

"Selamat pagi adikku." Sapa Kris dengan senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya. Menyambut Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Masih menggunakan pakaiannya yang semalam. Hanya saja ia lepas jaketnya. Menyisakan kaos santai dengan celana jeans. Rambutnya berantakan, dan matanya tampak sayu seperti kurang tidur.

Dan Chanyeol yang mendengar sapaan tak terduga dari hyungnya, hanya bisa mengeryit.

'Tumben sekali?' batinnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Hm! Aku pulang jam sembilan malam kemarin. Kemari, duduk. Kita sarapan bersama."

Sedetik setelah Kris mengajukan permintaanya, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang menunduk ketakutan. Menghindari tatapannya dengan berpura-pura mengaduk-aduk sup-nya. Mereka berdua sedang sarapan bersama sebelum ia datang dan segalanya menjadi canggung. Dan karena ia tidak ingin membuat keributan, ia pun memilih menurut dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan kakaknya. Masih menatap tajam Baekhyun yang tampak meringsut ketakutan. Membuat Chanyeol makin geram.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Biasa-biasa saja." Jawab Chanyeol ketus. Sibuk mengoles rotinya dengan selai kacang kesukaannya.

"Oh iya, mulai besok kau ikut hyung ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Kita cari apartemen untukmu."

"MWO?! APARTEMEN?!" Chanyeol membelalak kaget. Tidak percaya dengan kalimat hyungnya tadi.

"Iya. Apartemen." Jawab Kris santai sambil menyesap kopinya.

"TAPI HYUNG! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Kau sudah besar Yeol, aku sudah mempunyai tanggung jawab lain selain dirimu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membelikanmu yang paling bagus. Semua fasilitasmu akan aku penuhi."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Marah dengan hyungnya.

"Tidak mau! aku tidak mau tinggal di apartemen! Apa kata teman-temanku nanti hyung?!"

"Chanyeol.. mengertilah. Hyung sudah mempunyai keluarga sekarang."

Hening…

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengusir adikmu dan lebih mementingkan si cacat itu!"

"CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Menghindari tatapan kejam Chanyeol. Ia takut.. takut sekali Chanyeol berpikiran bahwa Baekhyun yang menyuruh Kris untuk membelikannya apartemen. Padahal ia sendiri pun kaget dengan pernyataan 'suaminya'.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu! Aku hanya ingin kau mandiri. Kau sudah besar dan kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung padaku."

"Bergantung katamu?! Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi!"

"Terserah kau mau menurut atau tidak. Secepatnya kita akan mencari apartemen untukmu."

"Pasti gara-gara dia kan hyung?!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol! sudah kau menurut saja. Lagipula cepat atau lambat kau harus hidup mandiri tanpaku. Itu pesan eomma yang terakhir sebelum meninggal."

"AH! ALASAN! KAU MEMANG SUDAH TIDAK PEDULI LAGI PADAKU!"

BRAAAAK

Chanyeol menggebrak meja makan dengan kerasnya. Membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Dan Kris hanya menatapnya dingin.

Chanyeol pun berjalan tergesa karena marah menuju kamarnya. Digebraknya pintu itu keras-keras. Bentuk protesnya kepada rencana kakaknya.

**_Yeobo… kenapa kau seperti ini? apa maksudmu membelikannya apartemen?_**

"Dia sering pulang malam dan mabuk-mabukan! Aku yakin selama aku pergi dia sering mabuk-mabukan! Mau sampai kapan dia bersikap seperti itu? fasilitas yang terpenuhi malah membuatnya semakin buruk!"

**_Tapi bukan begini caranya_**

"Aku bingung chagi. Dia semakin ugal-ugalan! Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang akan meneruskan bisnis ayah? Sedangkan mengurus dirinya sendiri saja ia tidak bisa! Aku benar-benar bingung." Kris memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening.

_Dia sudah dewasa. Dia hanya kurang kasih sayang darimu. Dia kesepian yeobo…_

"….."

**_Kalau dia dibiarkan sendirian di apartemen tanpa pengawasanmu, mungkin dia akan jadi lebih buruk lagi. Percayalah…_**

"Hhhh… nanti aku pikirkan lagi. Aku berangkat dulu ya?"

Kris pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengambil tas kantornya dan mencium kening Baekhyun sayang sebelum ia pergi ke kantor.

'Harusnya aku senang karena tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyiksaku kalau suamiku pergi. Tapi.. Chanyeol jauh lebih kasihan jika dibiarkan hidup sendirian di apartemen.' Batin Baekhyun. Ia sedih mendengar keputusan Kris. Ia jelas tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendirian tanpa seseorang di sampingnya. Meskipun Chanyeol begitu kejam padanya, ia tetap mencintai Chanyeol sebagaimana adiknya sendiri. Dan ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol kecewa apalagi karenanya.

Ia bodoh? Ya Baekhyun mengakui bahwa dirinya terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa untuk memembenci seseorang. Harusnya ia membenci Chanyeol. Harusnya ia mendukung rencana suaminya. Tapi hati kecilnya menolak.

…

Di kantornya Kris terus mengeryit. Memikirkan keluarganya di rumah. Ia jelas tahu luka di dahi Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin itu luka benturan yang tidak disengaja! Itu jelas-jelas luka yang disengaja dan dibenturkan berkali-kali! jelas-jelas ada bekas sobekan yang dalam di sana. dan ia tahu pasti siapa yang melakukannya.

Adiknya.

Pasti Chanyeol yang sudah berbuat jahat pada Baekhyunnya selama ia pergi. Dan yang tidak Baekhyun tahu adalah semalam Kris sempat membuka piyama Baekhyun. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga ia berlari ke kamar Chanyeol dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tapi ia menahannya. Kalau ia bertindak gegabah ia justru akan memperburuk segalanya.

"Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Tidak akan aku biarkan ia menyakiti 'istriku' lagi!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_Bagaimana yeobo? Kau tidak akan mengusirnya kan?_**

Tanya Baekhyun sambil berbaring di dada bidang Kris. Menunggu rasa kantuk datang dan membawa mereka ke alam mimpi.

"Entahlah sayang. Aku bingung dengan anak yang satu itu." jawab Kris sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

**_Kumohon jangan. Percayalah dia akan semakin buruk jika ditinggalkan sendirian._**

"Tapi dia akan terus melukaimu jika suatu saat aku pergi lagi!"

DEG

Wajah Baekhyun memucat. Bagaimana Kris bisa tahu kalau Chanyeol melukainya?

"Tatap aku!" ucap Kris tegas sambil menyentuh dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Ia tatap 'istri'nya dengan pandangan yang dalam dan mengintimidasi.

"Adikku.. Chanyeol, dia menyakitimu kan?!"

DEG

Baekhyun menggeleng takut. Nyalinya langsung menciut ditatap sedingin itu oleh 'suami'nya sendiri.

"Tidak usah membohongiku! Aku tidak akan memarahimu."

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Takut sekali.

**_Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh._**

Dan Kris tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan emosinya. Wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan karena membela Chanyeol justru menyulutkan emosinya.

SREEEET

Baekhyun membelalak. Kaget ketika tangan Kris merobek piyama tidurnya.

"Tidak melakukan apapun? LALU INI APA BYUN BAEKHYUN?!" Kris menggertak kesal.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya. Kris yang membentak dirinya sungguh menakutkan. Ia tidak siap untuk mengakuinya, tapi suaminya begitu terlihat marah padanya.

"Jawab aku! Aku suamimu! Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku!"

"…."

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku simpulkan Chanyeol yang melakukannya!"

"…."

"Jawab aku Baekhyun! Chanyeol sudah melukaimu kan?!"

Kris terlihat sangat marah sekarang. Terbukti dengan rahangnya yang mengeras sempurna. Wajahnya memerah kesal dan nafasnya terengah menahan emosinya yang meletup.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Kris yang marah bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari Chanyeol. Hingga mau tidak mau…

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"KURANG AJAR!"

Baru saja Kris akan melesat pergi dari kasurnya, tiba-tiba lengan mungil Baekhyun mencegahnya. Memeluknya erat-erat dari belakang. Ia tidak ingin Kris melakukan tindakan bodohnya di luar akal sehatnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. " Baekhyun terisak. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat agar Kris mengerti maksudnya.

Sejenak Kris pun melunak. Dibaliknya tubuhnya agar menghadap Baekhyun. Dan mau tidak mau emosinya mereda. Melihat miliknya terlihat begitu rapuh mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri benar-benar membuat hatinya seperti diremas-remas. Ia merasa menjadi 'suami' yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab karena membiarkan 'istri'nya menderita seperti ini. Ia tahu Baekhyunnya tidak punya pilihan walau untuk sekedar melindungi diri. Tapi sungguh! Ia tidak tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang begitu membuatnya naik pitam.

"Sssshhh… uljima. Maafkan aku sayang. Sshhh…"

Dipeluknya tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat. Ia rengkuh 'istri'nya erat-erat. Mencoba menenangkannya dan memberinya kekuatan.

"Aku tidak akan memukul Chanyeol. Sshh.. tenanglah. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Kris menghibur Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan punggung 'istrinya'.

Hingga hening cukup lama sampai nafas Baekhyun kembali teratur. Kris pun melepas pelukkannya dan menatap dalam Baekhyun. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk. Masih takut.

"Aku kecewa padamu karena kau bohong kemarin."

**_Mianhae…_**

"Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri tanpa kau tahu aku juga merasa paling bersalah membiarkan adikku melukaimu sampai seperti ini."

Disentuhnya tubuh Baekhyun yang penuh luka lebam membiru dan kemerahan.

"Dia sepantasnya mendapatkan hukuman dan kau malah melindunginya seperti ini."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

**_Mianhae.._**

"Jadi dia mengancammu?!"

"….."

"Jangan membuatku semakin sedih Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu takut padanya! Aku akan mengusirnya dari rumah ini segera!"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kembali menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Lalu kau masih ingin mendapatkan perlakuan kasar lagi darinya saat nanti aku pergi lagi?! Kau ingin luka seperti ini bertambah banyak di tubuhmu hm?!" ucap Kris frustasi.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pasrah. Pikirannya kalang kabut.

"Percaya padaku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi. Turuti saja keputusanku ne? aku tahu jelas bagaimana sifat adikku. Kau tidak usah khawatir lagi."

Baekhyung mengangguk.

"Sudah tidur lebih baik tidur saja. Aku akan mengambil baju yang baru untukmu."

Kris pun berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Mengambil sembarang piyama Baekhyun. Digantinya piyama Baekhyun yang sobek karena perbuatannya.

"Kajja, kita tidur."

Kris pun merapatkan selimutnya hingga menutup rapat keduanya. Memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Mencium bibirnya lembut. Dan Baekhyun hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris.

…

Sudah malam. Sudah beberapa jam setelah kejadian itu dan Kris belum tidur. Matanya masih menyalang ke atas. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Masih berpikir keras bagaimana cara menghukum adiknya yang kurang ajar itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba pikirannya meleset. Otaknya berpikir kalau tidak mungkin Chanyeol hanya menyiksa fisik Baekhyun. Mungkin saja adiknya menyiksanya secara ….

"Oh! Astaga!" Kris memekik. Emosinya bergejolak ketika tiba-tiba mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Dan karena tidak ingin rasa penasarannya lebih jauh, ia nekat. Nekat membuktikan bahwa dugaannya tidak salah. Dan kalau benar…. ia sungguh-sungguh akan membunuh Chanyeol!

Disibaknya selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya itu. Ia duduk dari tidurnya. Lalu perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia buka celana piyamanya. Sehati-hati mungkin agar Baekhyun tidak bangun. Kemudian ia buka kaki Baekhyun cukup lebar. Tanpa ragu, ia telusupkan jarinya menuju anus 'istrinya'. Dan …. dugaannya tidak salah.

"BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Masih jelas terngiang di telinganya ketika hyungnya akan membelikannya apartemen. Yang berarti Chanyeol harus pergi meninggalkan mansion mewah ini.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang harus pergi dari sini?! Harusnya kubunuh saja dia sekalian!"

Chanyeol gusar dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Lelah dengan pikirannya. Tapi tiba-tiba….

BRAAAAAKK!

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya yang didobrak dengan kerasnya oleh seseorang. Dilihatnya hyungnya yang begitu marah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tidak ditahan-tahan lagi.

"H-hyung.. ma-mau apa kau ke.."

BUGH

Pukulan telak mendarat di pipi Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengeryit ketika darah mulai menetes di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan kau hyu…"

BUGH

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris sudah meninjunya. Bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

BUGH…

BUGH…

BUGH...

Berkali-kali Kris meninjunya hingga bisa dilihatnya kini adiknya babak belur karenanya.

"Hhh..hhh.. k-kau kenapa hyung?!"

"BAJINGAN! TIDAK TAU TERIMAKASIH! MATI SAJA KAU!"

BUGH..

BUGH..

BRUUUK

Chanyeol tidak kuat lagi, ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai ketika merasakan pukulan kakaknya yang begitu sakit.

"SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK HAH?!"

"Uhuuukk.. be-berapa ap-apanya?!" Chanyeol berusaha menjawab sebisa mungkin dengan sisa kesadarannya.

"SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK KAU MEMPERKOSA BAEKHYUN?!" teriak Kris frustasi.

"Ka-kau ini b-bicara ap-apa?!"

BUGH..

"JAWAB BRENGSEK!"

"Uhuuuk.. uhuukk.. ar-araseo. Uhuuuk sakit hyung!"

"JAWAB!"

"Se-sejak awal semenjak kau pergi… uhuuuk"

"BAJINGAN!"

BUGH…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya karena mendengar kegaduhan di samping kamarnya. Ia pun mengeryit dan memutuskan untuk bangun. Tapi betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendapati celananya yang tidak terpakai. Jatuh di lantai bersama dengan celana dalamnya. Dan betapa kegetnya lagi ketika Kris tidak ada di sampingnya.

'Ya Tuhan jangan-jangan…'

Dipakainya celana itu cepat-cepat. Ia berlari membuka pintu kamarnya. Dicarinya sumber suara itu dan ia berlari ke kamar Chanyeol. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat dua orang di depan matanya.

'Astaga! Kris! Chanyeo!'

Ia pun berlari menuju Kris yang hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi di wajah Chanyeol yang sudah bersimbah darah. Baekhyun juga mengeryit ketika melihat wajah Kris yang berdarah pula.

…..

"BRENGSEK KAU CHANYEOL!"

Baru saja Kris akan memukul Chanyeol kembali, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan mungil mencegahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang gugup kebingungan. Menyuruhnya berhenti memukuli Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ditepisnya tangan Baekhyun lalu ia kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada Chanyeol.

BUGH..

BUGH..

BUGH..

GREP

Kris benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Tubuhnya dipeluk dengan eratnya oleh Baekhyun yang tidak tahan melihat perkelahian kakak beradik itu. Bisa ia rasakan nafas Kris yang terengah hebat, dan masih menatap tajam Chanyeol yang terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Jangan halangi aku Baekhyun! aku akan membunuhnya!"

Bukannya menyingkir, Baekhyun justru memperat pelukkannya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya di dada Kris.

"KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH BYUN BAEKHYUN?! KENAPA KAU… AAARRRGGH!"

Kris menjerit frustasi. Pikirannya kacau balau. Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh adiknya, tapi 'istri'nya selalu mencegahnya.

"Arrggh! Lepaskan! Aku ingin membunuhnya!"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Lalu menoleh memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan Chanyeol yang tidak ingin mati dipukuli, langsung berlari terbirit-birit menjauh dari kakaknya yang mengerikan itu.

"MAU KEMANA KAU HAH! KEMBALI! AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHMU!"

BRAAAKK

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Dengan segala kekuatannya, ia berlari keluar dari mansion kakaknya itu. Pergi entah kemana.

…..

Cukup lama Baekhyun dan Kris berdiam diri di kamar Chanyeol.

"Hhh…hhh..hhh…"

Kris terengah, Baekhyun juga terengah. Setelah yakin Chanyeol sudah pergi jauh dari rumahnya, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dengan ragu-ragu. Menatap takut Kris yang memejamkan matanya.

Dan tidak lama, mata itu terbuka. Menyala karena emosi.

"Aku kecewa padamu!"

Braaaakk!

Pintu kamar Chanyeol kembali tertutup dengan kerasnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku berdiri di tengah sunyinya ruangan.

'Ya Tuhan.. apa perbuatanku salah lagi kali ini? bahkan di mata 'suami'ku sendiri?' tidak dapat dihindarinya lagi air matanya yang menetes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Brengsek! Bagaimana Kris hyung bisa tahu?! pasti si bisu itu mengadu!"

Chanyeol terlihat muram. Ia terus mengumpat kesal karena hyungnya tahu semua perbuatannya selama ini. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menendang si bisu itu keluar dari rumahnya. Yang ada malah dia yang harus terpaksa angkat kaki. Dan di sinilah ia. Di klub malam dengan wajahnya yang babak belur dan ditatap puluhan pasang mata. Ia bingung harus kemana setelah ini. Tidak mungkin juga kalau ia harus reservasi hotel. Uangnya yang tersisa tidak seberapa. Mana sempat ia mengambil dompetnya di saat ia hampir mati?!

"Ash!"

Puk

Chanyeol mengeryit ketika mendapati seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya dengan sungkan.

"Ka-Kai?!"

"Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Kai dengan nada geli.

"Diam saja kau!"

"Hey ayolah ceritakan! Aku ini temanmu~"

"Temanku?! setelah apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu kau bilang teman?! Cih! Mimpi saja kau!"

"Hey, hey~ maafkan aku. Baiklah aku akan menebus semuanya. Yang waktu itu hanya bercanda saja!"

"…."

"Kenapa wajahmu?! Jangan bilang Kris hyung memukulmu?"

"Memang benar!"

"M-mwo?! Memang kenapa lagi?!"

"Dia sudah tahu semuanya."

"Tahu apa?"

"Tau kalau aku sudah memperkosa si bisu itu selama dia pergi ke luar kota."

"Wow! Kau nekat sekali Chanyeol-ah!" Kai memekik tidak percaya.

"Dan dia marah besar padaku. Aku tidak berani pulang. Dia bilang dia akan membunuhku."

"Jadi kau tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang?"

"Hm!" jawabnya ketus.

"Kau tinggalah dulu di rumahku!"

Chanyeol mengeryit.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau? yasudah."

"An-aniya! Baiklah. Hanya sementara sampai semuanya kembali normal."

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Menyesap vodka-nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan mejanya.

"Aku sangat membencinya!" gumam Chanyeol.

"Nugu?"

"Si bisu itu! hidupku tidak pernah se-sial ini sebelum dia datang! cih! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya!"

"Kau ingin balas dendam?" tanya Kai mendadak antusias.

"Hm!"

"Aku tahu cara yang paling tepat agar kakak iparmu itu menyesal telah berhadapan denganmu!"

Chanyeol mengeryit dan menoleh ke samping. Di lihatnya Kai yang sedang menyeringai tajam. Ia tahu senyuman itu… mempunyai maksud jahat dibaliknya.

"Jangan bilang kau…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apaan ini?! aku ko jadi ngakak sendiri ya bikin karakter Kris? kekekeke. maaf ya readers ini fiktif, Kris aslinya gak sekuat itu ko -_- boong banget gue bikin ini epep –o- wakakak.

Seperti biasa, maaf buat yg nunggu namu, aku updatenya kelamaan –o- ini update juga diancem temen(?) kekeke. Habisnya ane sibuk ngetik chap 4(?) jadi mau update males banget .-.v tapi don't worry chap 4 sudah jadi~ saya akan update kalo review juga memenuhi target. Kekekeke

Oke buat pertanyaan saya sudah jawab semua di note chap sebelumnya.

Apa lagi ya? Ah tau deh bingung makasih banget buat readers di bawah ini yang mau mereview dan comment epep abal saya :3 maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu ._.v

**Thanks for:**

**SyJessi22****ParkOna****exindira****aiiu d'freaky****adistiii**** || The Biggest Fan of YunJae || ****Jung Eunhee****|| chika love baby baekhyun || ****Novey****Kim Eun Seob || ****tomatocherry****ssoulmate****chanbaekxoxo****AnakSahChanBaek****baek yeonra || ****summerbaek**** || chanchan61 || ****younlaycious88**** || HarunaBabyChanBaek****TrinCloudSparkyu****ByunBaek Addict****kitybear**** ||icha likepachulsaklawasenoother****LEETEUKSEMOX || ****12Wolf****nnukeybum****Koukei Harumi****baekhyunniewife****Cozalou laya || ****baekggu**** || indri kusumaningsih****aliensparkdobi**** || ajib4ff|| ****Baekhyun92|| ****Guest || ****Jiae || ****Dinda haehyukshipe || ****lee sang sun || ****BaekLily || ****inggit****inaKYU****flower you****parkbyun0627 || ****Baekyeolidiots || ****Kim Bo Mi****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****vampire88 || ****Mrs. LeeHyukjae || ****Iklima alias X-Five****inaKYU****hillde****Kim Seonna**** || 407bubleblue****bekichan077**** || amus || ****KyungMiie****Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**

Barangkali ada yang ketinggalan namanya belum ditulis(?) bisa pm saya, nanti saya bales lewat pm :3 *modus* kekeke

Oke sekian, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^ kritik dan saran masih dibuka ^^

_**Keep Review and Leave Your Comment…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Without Words**

Chapter 4

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) and KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun) slight KaiBaek

**Summary** : Bagaimana jika adik ipar Baekhyun sendiri yang membuatnya menderita? Hanya karena keterbelakangan yang dialaminya, adiknya menyiksanya secara mental, fisik dan seksual. Demi mewujudkan keinginan konyolnya. *summary gagal*#isi tidak sejelek summary(?) percayalah(?) / ChanBaek-KrisBaek love story *complicated but sweet inside* BL/YAOI, OOC, RAPE, M-PREG etc.

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: BOYS LOVE. TYPO(s), OOC, RAPE SCENE, M-PREG(?), NO CHILDREN, NO PLAGIAT! and **NO SIDERS PLEASE** :)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Preview Story:**

"Aku tahu cara yang paling tepat agar kakak iparmu itu menyesal telah berhadapan denganmu!"

Chanyeol mengeryit dan menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Kai yang sedang menyeringai tajam. Ia tahu senyuman itu… mempunyai maksud jahat dibaliknya.

"Jangan bilang kau…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4- Without Words**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

"Jangan bilang kau…"

"Hm! Jual saja dia!"

"Ju-jual?! Kau jangan gila!"

"Well, itu terserah kau saja." Jawabnya acuh.

"Tapi….bagaimana caranya?!"

"Dalam jangka waktu dekat ini, kakak mu pasti akan pergi lagi bukan?"

"Iya, dua bulan sekali ia pergi ke luar kota."

"Kalau kakakmu pergi, kita culik saja dia! Bagaimana?!"

"Itu tidak mungkin bodoh! Rumah kakak ku pasti dijaga ketat! Apalagi setelah dia tahu kalau aku membuatnya tersiksa seperti itu!"

"Urusan keamanan kau serahkan saja padaku!"

"Kau yakin?!"

"Hm! Tentu saja! Aku sudah biasa dalam hal seperti itu. eotte?"

"Hhhh… baiklah! Asal dia mau menceraikan kakak ku agar reputasiku kembali dan harta kekayaan kakak ku bisa aku miliki! Aku tidak mau jadi gelandangan!"

"Eits! Tapi tidak gratis Chanyeol-ah."

"Masudmu?" Chanyeol mengeryit tidak suka.

"Aku minta bayaran untuk ini! kelak saat kau kaya kembali, kau harus membayarku."

"Cih! Dasar kriminal! Arra arra! Kau akan mendapatkan bagianmu asalkan kau juga berhasil membuatnya jera!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

PUK

Kris menepis tangan Baekhyun begitu saja saat tangan mungil itu menyentuh pundaknya.

Tidak menyerah, Baekhyun menggoncangkan tubuh Kris yang duduk membelakanginya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas Kris yang masih memburu marah.

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari 'suami'nya, Baekhyun memeluk Kris dari belakang. Menuliskan sesuatu di punggung tegap suaminya.

_Mianhae_

"….."

_Yeobo_

"….."

_Jangan marah_

Akhirnya, tubuh tegap itu berbalik. Menatap tajam 'istrinya' yang masih ketakutan melihatnya.

_**Mianhae**_

"Kenapa kau mencegahku? Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?! Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku membunuhnya?! Sebenarnya siapa yang kau sayangi hah?! nyawa lelaki bejat itu, atau perasaan suamimu sendiri?!"

_**Saranghaeyo nae nampyeon.**_

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau biarkan aku membunuhnya?!"

_**Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal. Dia adikmu. Yang hidup bersamamu sejak kecil.**_

"Dia bukan adik ku lagi! Setelah semua yang ia lakukan, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya ada!"

_**Jangan begitu.**_

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun! tidak tahukah kau betapa aku marah ketika tahu kau sudah dilecehkan? Diperkosa adikku sendiri?!"

"….."

"Harusnya kau bilang padaku dari awal Baekhyun!"

_**Aku takut**_

"Ya Tuhan! kenapa jadi seperti ini!" Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Baekhyun pun hanya menangis. Terisak ketika melihat suaminya yang begitu terpukul. Salahku juga kenapa begitu lemah –pikirnya.

Grep

Kris membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Maafkan adikku Baekhyun. maafkan aku istriku. Maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh. Membiarkanmu jadi seperti ini. mianhae. Jeongmal."

Kris pun menumpahkan seluruh emosinya dalam tangis. Tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Dan semenjak kejadian itu Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia. Hidupnya ia habiskan dengan melayani suaminya dan tertawa bersama setiap harinya. Kris benar-benar menepati janjinya. Selalu berada di dekatnya. Melindunginya. Traumanya pun perlahan mulai hilang. Rasa sakit yang Chanyeol tinggalkan juga perlahan sembuh.

Chanyeol? oh astaga, bahkan sampai sekarang Baekhyun tidak tahu keadaan adik iparnya itu. Entah masih hidup atau sudah …

"Hey! Kenapa melamun?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba sambil mencium tengkuk Baekhyun. Memeluknya dari belakang.

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis sambil mencium pipi 'suami'nya yang baru pulang bekerja.

_**Sudah makan?**_

"Aku hanya ingin makan 'istri'ku"

_**Tidak sebelum kau mandi!**_

GREB

Baekhyun membelalak kaget ketika Kris menggendongnya ala bridal style dan mengeluarkan senyum mautnya. Membuat pipinya memerah menahan malu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin dimandikan! Kajja!"

Dan Baekhyun? hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

…..

"Euuugghh!"

"Aaahh~ sayangh kau sempitthh sekali! Ouuggh!"

Ya memang sudah biasa. Kris meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya mandi. Tapi selalu berakhir dengan bercinta di kamar mandi. Bahkan bereka sudah beberapa kali orgasme. Wow.

Crooot~

Crooot~

"Aaaahhh~ nikmat sekali!"

Baekhyun tertunduk lemas di bahu telanjang Kris. keduanya telanjang setengah tenggelam di bathub. Bermandikan air sabun dan keringat. Hampir saja Baekhyun tertidur karena kelelahan karena orgasme nya.

"Hei cantik! Jangan tidur di sini. Nanti sakit. Ayo bilas lalu tidur."

Kris mengecup mata kecil Baekhyun yang sayu agar mau terbuka. Membawanya menuju pancuran shower air hangat yang terasa begitu menenangkan. Dan sekali lagi, mereka bercinta di bawah air shower seperti tidak mengenal rasa lelah.

..

_Yeobeo.._

"Hm? Wae?" tanya Kris setengah mengantuk. Keduanya sudah berbaring di atas kasur dengan tubuh telanjang dan hanya berbalut selimut. Bersiap akan tidur sebelum Baekhyun tiba-tiba menulis-nulis sesuatu di dada bidangnya.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mencium pipinya. Membuat matanya yang ingin terpejam mendadak terbuka dan ia tersenyum hangat melihat Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Ada apa cantik?! Kau masih ingin lanjut? Tapi ini sudah malam. Aku harus bangun pagi-pagi besok. Araseo? Hm?" jawabnya sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun lucu.

_**Bukan itu**_

"Lalu apa?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut.

_**Chanyeol…**_

Dan ya, Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak. Ekspresi wajah Kris berubah seketika. Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah suaminya yang menakutkan. Rahangnya mengeras ketika mengingat Chanyeol. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus bertanya tentang Chanyeol.

_**Sudah 3 bulan dia menghilang.**_

"Lalu?" jawabnya ketus. Dan ia mendapat pukulan dari Baekhyun yang mengeryit tidak suka.

"Aku berharap dia sudah mati!"

_**Jangan begitu!**_

"Sudah malam! Cepat tidur! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Jawaban Kris sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol di luar sana.

* * *

"Kau bilang dua bulan sekali kakakmu pergi?! Ini bahkan sudah tiga bulan Yeol!"

"Mana aku tahu! aku juga heran Kai!"

"Kalau begini terus kapan kita bisa menjualnya bodoh?!"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi! Hyungku pasti akan pergi!"

"Ck! Tapi.. apa kakak iparmu cantik? Waktu aku lihat di gereja saat itu, dia memang cantik seperti yeoja." Ujar Kai tiba-tiba.

"Dia cantik? Biasa saja lah!"

"Biasa saja? Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai menyetubuhinya sebanyak itu kalau kau pikir dia tidak cantik?"

"Ck! Kau ini berisik sekali! Ya, dia memang cantik! Tubuhnya juga sangat nikmat asal kau tahu itu! tapi dia bisu dan miskin! Memalukan! Dan aku membencinya!"

Dan tawa Kai pun meledak. Tidak dihiraukannya ia yang ditatap puluhan pasang mata teman-teman di kelasnya.

"Wow! Kau ini aneh sekali! Yeol! Hahahaha"

"Sudah tidak usah menertawaiku! Nanti malam kita ke rumah hyungku! Kita periksa lagi!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sore itu terlihat Kris yang sedang sibuk bergelut dengan berkas-berkas penting yang menumpuk di mejanya. Ya, seorang CEO memang selalu sibuk. Dan akan selalu sibuk.

Tok … tok … tok…

"Masuk"

Dan tidak lama seorang wanita dengan penampilan efisien, datang dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas.

"Selamat siang pak. Ini ada beberapa proposal yang harus ditandatangani. Dan juga, mengenai proyek di Jepang. Jajaran direksi dari pusat mengharapkan kedatangan bapak untuk segera turun tangan."

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda satu bulan lagi?"

"Saya sudah mencoba memberitahu, tapi beliau tidak ingin penundaan lebih lama lagi atau perusahaan akan kehilangan proyek ini. Sangat disayangkan."

"Hhh.. baiklah. Kau kembali bekerja. Nanti akan ku hubungi lagi."

"Baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Selamat siang."

Dan begitu pintu ditutup, Kris langsung menghela nafas dalam-dalam sambil merebahkan kepalanya di kursi besar itu. Melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik.

"Kalau Baekhyun aku tinggal ke Jepang… ah ya Tuhan!"

Ya, sebenarnya sudah lama Kris harus pergi ke Jepang untuk bisnis nya. Tapi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di mansionnya. Meskipun banyak maid dan penjaga di sana, tapi tetap saja ia masih khawatir. Ia tahu adik nya masih hidup di luar sana. Dan ia tidak bisa menjamin kalau Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal buruk lagi. Tapi… bisnis sebesar dan sepenting ini tidak bisa dibatalkan.

….

"Aku pulang."

CUP

Kris mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan ia baru pulang.

Baekhyun yang merasa dibangunkan, membuka matanya perlahan dan ia melihat Kris yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur. Menatapnya sedih.

_**Waeyo?**_

"Aniya."

Baekhyun perlahan duduk dari tidurnya. Menangkup kedua pipi Kris dan menciumnya sekilas.

_**Ada apa?**_

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi…"

"…."

"Hhhh… aku harus ke Jepang."

DEG

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu melingkupi Baekhyun. Kris nya akan pergi lagi. Sekelebat bayangan tentang Chanyeol yang menyiksanya kembali terputar di otaknya. Ia takut. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal pergi lagi. Tapi ia juga tahu, 'suaminya' orang sibuk dan tidak mungkin terus-terusan menemaninya.

"Yeobo.."

_**Gwaenchana**_

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis dan mengelus pipi Kris.

"Aku janji tidak akan lama. Aku juga akan memperketat penjagaan di rumah ini. kau tidak usah takut ne?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masih tersenyum. Mencoba menenangkan suaminya. Dan dirinya sendiri tentunya.

"Mianhae." Ucap Kris dengan raut wajah menyesal.

_**Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga harus tetap bekerja. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir.**_

"Gomawo… chagiya."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Sudah kubilang kan?! Hyungku pasti akan pergi!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Besok malam kita culik dia lalu kita jual. Agar dia cepat menceraikan hyungmu."

"Hm! Jadi bagaimana rencanamu?"

Dan malam itu Kai membeberkan rencana busuknya bersama Chanyeol. Mereka sudah mengintai rumah Kris dan mendapat informasi bahwa Kris akan pergi. Yang berarti memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk mencelakai Baekhyun yang malang.

Satu malam suntuk mereka habiskan untuk merancang rencana dan menghubungi beberapa koneksi Kai. Dan Chanyeol berani bayar mahal untuk itu. Hanya demi menyingkirkan Baekhyun.

"Nah, bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Bagus juga otakmu! Ya, tentu aku setuju."

"Cih! Ingat! Ini tidak gratis!"

"Aku tahu! aku lelah ingin tidur! Besok kita harus bersiap atau kita akan gagal."

O

O

O

O

O

O

Keesokan harinya…

Terlihat Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan beberapa stel baju Kris dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Sambil menunggu Kris selesai mandi. Tapi tiba-tiba kegiatannya behenti dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

'Aku takut… sekali.' Batinnya.

Sampai tidak ia rasa, air matanya jatuh. Bukti rasa takutnya.

"Yeobo. Bajuku sudah siap?"

Mendengar suara Kris, Baekhyun langsung menyeka air matanya dan kembali memasukan pakaian Kris.

Cup

Seperti biasanya, Kris mencium pipi Baekhyun dan memeluknya hangat. Badannya yang hanya berlilitkan handuk menempel erat di tubuh Baekhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kris mengernyit. Ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung membalik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hey.. kau menangis?"

"….."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Yeobeo… kau menangis?"

"Hiks..hiks.."

Dan isakan itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Ditariknya dagu Baekhyun dan Kris mencium bibirnya lembut agar tangisan itu mereda.

"Uljima… sssttt… tidak apa-apa." Kris mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dengan memeluknya. Membiakan kepala cantik Baekhyun tenggelam di dada bidangnya yang telanjang.

"Aku tidak lama. Percayalah. Oh! atau kau ingin ikut aku ke jepang saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi. Kalau kau menangis terus aku tidak bisa tenang."

_**Mianhae**_

"Berhenti minta maaf sayang." Ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

_**Cepat pulang yeobeo..**_

"Pasti! Kau tenang saja ya? tidak usah takut. Jangan pernah keluar rumah. Aku sudah memperketat keamanan di rumah kita. Chanyeol tidak mungkin akan menyakitimu lagi. Arra?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan sekali lagi, Kris menciumnya.

Tanpa mereka tahu bahwa bahaya mengintai Baekhyun.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

"Kau gila Kai?! Penjaganya semakin banyak bodoh!" Chanyeol bergumam kesal kepada Kai. Mereka sedang di dalam mobil. Akan segera melancarkan rencananya.

"Kau tenang dan lihat saja!"

Dor

Dor

Dor

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget dan tidak percaya. Semua penjaga di depan rumah hyungnya tergeletak tidak berdaya berlumuran darah. Kaki tangan Kai sudah menembak mati semuanya. Membuat mereka bisa dengan leluasa masuk ke dalam mansion mewah itu.

"See? Kau jangan pernah meragukan kehebatanku Wu Chanyeol!"

Dan bagai tanpa beban, mereka masuk kedalam mansion itu. Melewati tubuh yang sekarang sudah menjadi mayat.

"Cepat singkirkan mayat-mayat ini! Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa di sini! Arra?!" perintah Kai kepada bodyguard nya. Dan bagai sihir, semua kekacauan itu hilang. Rapi seperti semula seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kriiiiet

"Wah! Rumahmu megah sekali Yeol!"

"Ck! Jangan membicarakan itu bodoh! Cepat cari si bisu itu!"

Oh ya, ini sudah tengah malam. Jadi tidak ada maid satu pun di sini. Hanya ada penjagaan ketat di depan rumah Kris. Membuat mereka bisa dengan leluasa masuk ke dalamnya. Mencari si manis yang begitu Chanyeol benci.

…..

Drap..

Drap..

Drap...

Entah pendengaran Baekhyun yang salah, atau memang mungkin benar, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang sedang menaiki anak tangga dan … semakin dekat menuju kamarnya.

Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Wajahnya memucat membayangkan pikiran buruk itu akan terjadi.

Krieeet…

Dan ya… pikiran buruk itu memang terjadi.

"Hai puteri cantik! Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu?"

Deg

'Astaga Tuhan! Chan-Chanyeol! dia benar-benar Chanyeol! apa ini?!'

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia meringsut sejauh mungkin. Dan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai mendekati Baekhyun. Senang sekali.

"Wae? Kau tidak merindukanku kakak ipar?"

Sungguh! Detik itu juga Baekhyun ingin berteriak memanggil nama Kris! ia menyesal! Harusnya ia menerima tawaran Kris untuk ikut bersamanya. Tapi terlambat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menembus penjagaan yang ketat itu!

"Hahahaha! Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Kau takut hm?"

Deg

Punggung Baekhyun membentur tembok. Ia terpojok. Tapi Chanyeol justru semakin mendekatinya.

"Tidak perlu takut. Bukankah malaikat bodohmu itu sedang pergi? Kau harusnya senang aku datang kemari. Kau kan jadi tidak perlu sendirian? Benarkan?"

Dan kini Chanyeol tepat di depan Baekhyun. Bisa ia lihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar ketakutan. Membuatnya menyeringai.

Sreeeet

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengusik hidupku!"

Baekhyun menggeleng ketakutan.

"Aku tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Kris hyung sebelum kau datang!"Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun sambil masih menjambak rambutnya kasar, membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Cih! Cepat ikut aku!" Chanyeol mencoba menggeret paksa lengan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun menolaknya. Ia memberontak sebisa mungkin agar terlepas dari cengkeraman Chanyeol yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Ash! Kai! Bantu aku bodoh! Aawwww! Ash shit!" Chanyeol mengumpat kasar ketika Baekhyun menggigit lengannya. Membuat Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia lari secepat mungkin menjauhi Chanyeol.

Tapi….

Greb

"Hmmppphh!"

Dari arah yang berlawanan seseorang datang membiusnya dengan sapu tangan. Dan dalam hitungan detik semuanya menjadi gelap.

Bruuuk

Tubuh Baekhyun limbung dan langsung ditangkap Kai. Ya, dia yang membius Baekhyun.

"Dia ganas juga ya Yeol?!"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat bawa dia!"

"Arraseo!"

Dan Kai pun menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style. Membawa namja malang itu masuk ke dalam mobil mereka yang akan membawanya menuju neraka.

…..

Bruuuk

Kai menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasurnya. Mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen Kai.

"Kapan kita akan menjualnya?"

"….."

"Kai?!"

Bukannya menjawab, Kai justru menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hey! Kau dengar aku tidak?!"

"Hm! Aku dengar! Tapi aku rasa kita tidak perlu menjualnya jauh-jauh."

"Maksudmu?!" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Aku akan membelinya!"

Chanyeol membelalak. Dan Kai hanya menyeringai.

"Kau? Maksudmu kau akan…"

"Hm! Kau bisa menyerahkan kakak iparmu ini padaku, lalu aku tidak akan meminta biaya apapun padamu. Bagaimana?"

"Jadi maksudmu, aku membayarmu dengan tubuh si bisu ini?"

"Hm! Dia cantik sekali! Menggairahkan! Sayang sekali kalau dia dibeli oranglain. Toh aku juga bersedia membelinya. Eotte?"

Chanyeol nampak berfikir. Ia lirik sekilas wajah Baekhyun yang masih pingsan.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin ia pasti akan segera menceraikan kakakmu. Akan aku buat ia menyesal."

"Tapi…"

"Wae? Kau juga menginginkan tubuhnya?"

"….."

"Tenang saja. Aku ini baik hati. Kita bisa menggunakannya bersama."

"Hhh.. baiklah terserah kau saja! Cepat ikat dia!"

"Hahahahaha! Siap!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

'Dimana aku? Kenapa pusing sekali?'

Baekhyun mengernyit dan mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah ia sadar penuh, ia baru menyadari bahwa kaki dan tangannya diikat.

'Astaga! aku dimana?! Apa ini?!' ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapi yang ia rasakan justru rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah sadar ya?"

Deg

Baekhyun kaget ketika mendengar suara asing yang menyapa pendengarannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat orang lain sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur tempat ia diikat. Dan ia semakin takut. Tatapan orang itu seolah-olah ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

"Wae? Kenapa kau takut? Aku teman adik iparmu."

Nafas Baekhyun semakin memburu. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Berada di kamar berdua dengan orang asing sungguh membuatnya hampir mati ketakutan.

"Chanyeol di luar. Ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kai menelusurkan jemari kerasnya untuk mengelus wajah Baekhyun yang halus dan lembut. Membuatnya semakin menggila. Meskipun jelas-jelas Baekhyun berusaha menghindari sentuhannya.

"Asal kau tahu, Chanyeol sudah menjualmu padaku!"

Deg

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang diucapkan Kai.

"Dan sekarang kau milikku manis." Bisik Kai seduktif sambil menggigit telinga Baekhyun.

Secepat kilat Kai langsung menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Mudah saja baginya untuk menguasai tubuh kecil yang ia ikat itu. Ia dekatkan wajahnya agar bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir semerah apel itu. Ia mencoba menciumnya ganas. Tidak dipedulikannya Baekhyun yang meronta ingin dilepaskan. Kai dibutakan gairahnya sekarang. Rintihan Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya semakin gila. Benar kata Chanyeol, si bisu ini memang nikmat.

"Mmmhh… euungghh! Cpk.. cpk.."

Ditengah lumatan ganasnya, tiba-tiba…

"Aaaakkhh!" Kai memekik kesakitan ketika Baekhyun menggigit bibir tebalnya. Dan darahnya mulai menetes.

PLAAAK!

"SAKIT BODOH!"

"Hikss.. hikss.."

"Oh! Atau kau ingin aku bermain kasar? Baiklah! Dengan senang hati cantik!"

SREEEET

Kai merobek baju Baekhyun. Membuang semua pakaian yang menghalangi pandangannya dari tubuh mulus itu.

"Woow! Indah sekali!"

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Berharap Kai tidak akan memperkosanya. Ia sudah mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Tapi percuma, ikatan itu begitu kuat. Yang ada pergelangan tangannya lecet dan hampir berdarah. Ia hanya bisa menahan malu dan jijik sekarang.

Kai meraba penuh nafsu di sepanjang tubuh mulus Baekhyun. Yang sampai di dadanya. Ia cubit nipple Baekhyun kasar. Memelintirnya hingga merah. Dan Baekhyun memekik kesakitan.

"Mmmhh… euunnggghhh ahhh!" kembali Kai melindas bibir Baekhyun yang sudah bengkak dan basah karena salivanya itu.

…..

Tubuh Baekhyun berjingkat kesakitan ketika Kai memasukkan juniornya paksa ke dalam lubangnya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan. Tubuhnya seperti akan hancur ketika Kai benar-benar menggenjot miliknya dengan kasar di bawah sana. Anusnya yang kering belum siap untuk menampung junior raksasa Kai. Itu membuatnya lecet dan berdarah. Rasanya perih sekali seperti cutter yang menggesek lubangnya.

"Ouugh! Kau sempit sekali! Ahhh!"

Tangan Kai pun meremas junior Baekhyun. Menarik ulur miliknya seperti karet. Meremasnya erat sekali sampai darah di dalamnya menggumpal. Dan tidak lama, Kai berorgasme. Ia melepaskan juniornya kasar tanpa peduli bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar kesakitan.

Seakan seperti orang kesetanan, ia mengemut junior Baekhyun yang bengkak dan sesekali menggigitnya kasar.

"Aaaaakh! Hikss.. hikss… eeehh!" Baekhyun mencoba menjerit untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak bersuara dan rasa sakitnya tetap menumpuk di dalam tubuhnya. Di pusat kejantanannya.

Sraaasshhh...

Dan ia tidak tahan lagi, Juniornya mengeluarkan cairan. Bukan! bukan sperma. Juniornya mengelurkan darah! Kai benar-benar menggigit juniornya layaknya sosis dan memerasnya seperti kain pel. Perih.

Dan seketika Baekhyun pingsan.

"Ash! kenapa pingsan?! Aku bahkan baru sekali klimaks! Bodoh! Lemah sekali!"

Bahkan tidak peduli Baekhyun yang pingsan, Kai tetap memperkosanya. Bahkan lebih brutal dari sebelumnya.

…..

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hm! Aah! Dia nikmat sekali! Tidak rugi aku membelinya!"

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar Kai yang masih sibuk memasang celananya. Ia keluar dengan kondisi berantakan. Benar-benar seperti orang habis melakukan seks hebat. Ya hebat. Bahkan lawan mainnya sampai pingsan berkali-kali.

"Dia bagaimana? Apa sudah mau menceraikan kakak ku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengernyit dalam.

"Hahaha! Aku bahkan sampai lupa untuk bilang itu. dia sedang pingsan. Kau saja yang tanyakan. Tugasku hanya membuatnya jera kan?"

"Cih! Dasar maniak! Sudah sana mandi! Kau bau!"

"Hahahaha! Gomawo Chanyeol-ah! Kakak iparmu luar biasa!"

Dan Kai pun melenggang pergi.

Sementara Chanyeol mengeryit dalam. Ia ragu. Tapi perlahan ia memegang kenop pintu kamar itu. Kamar di mana Baekhyun akan disekap. Ia belum tidur? Tentu saja belum. Ia mana bisa tidur mendengar desahan Kai dan Baekhyun yang terus merintih. Ia khawatir?

'Cih! Jangan harap! Aku tidak akan pernah mengasihani si bisu itu!'

Krieeet

Chanyeol tertegun. Pemandangan di depannya ini sungguh…

"Dasar Kai gila!" ia bergumam lirih.

Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Kondisinya sungguh menyedihkan. Tubuh mungilnya penuh kissmark. Juniornya bengkak dan memar. Selangkangannya penuh bercak darah yang mengering. Darahnya merembes mengotori seprei yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Wajah dan tubuhnya begitu pucat, terikat seperti binatang. Sperma Kai juga berceceran di tubuhnya. Oh dan Chanyeol bisa melihat mulut Baekhyun mengeluarkan sisa-sisa sperma milik Kai.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelap cairan menjijikan itu dari mulut Baekhyun.

'Astaga! apa yang aku lakukan?!'

Secepat mungkin ia menarik kembali tangannya. Tapi sungguh, keadaan Baekhyun yang begitu menyedihkan membuatnya merasa sedikit kasihan. Kai memang sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memperkosa kakak iparnya sampai seburuk ini.

"Kalau setelah ini kau berjanji akan menceraikan kakak ku, aku akan melepaskanmu! Kau hanya tinggal menuruti perkataanku dan kau tidak mungkin akan menderita begini! Dasar bodoh!"

Oh astaga! bahkan di saat kondisinya mengenaskan seperti ini, Chanyeol masih sempat terangsang.

Cup

Ya, hanya sebuah kecupan dan sedikit melumatnya. Chanyeol masih terlalu iba untuk memuaskan nafsunya di tubuh Baekhyun. Padahal selama tiga bulan ini ia selalu bermain solo dengan membayangkan tubuh indah yang sedang terkapar menyedihkan di depannya ini.

"Segera setelah kau sadar, aku akan membalaskan semuanya, Byun Baekhyun.."

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kamar yang gelap itu. Dan tidak lupa menguncinya dari luar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan kabur Kai?!"

"Tenang saja. Dia masih terikat. Lagipula apartemenku di lantai tujuh. Dia pasti akan berpikir ulang jika harus lompat melewati jendela apartemenku!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas.

Keduanya sibuk bercakap di dalam mobil. Chanyeol yang khawatir jika Baekhyun akan kabur, dengan Kai dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Kau apakan saja dia semalam?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Itu rahasia!"

"Lain kali tidak perlu sekasar itu!"

"Hahahahahaha! Kau mulai khawatir eoh?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mati! Kalau dia mati semua rencana kita tidak akan berhasil! Aku tetap akan menjadi gelandangan nanti!"

"Ahahahaha! Iya, iya! Aku tahu! kau tenang saja! Oh dan juga! Nanti malam aku masih ingin bermain dengannya! Kau jangan ganggu dulu ya?!"

"Dasar maniak! Awas saja kalau dia sampai mati!"

"Tidak akan Wu Chanyeol!"

…..

Sinar matahari senja menembuh masuk ke dalam jendela kamar. Mencoba menemani dan menghangatkan sosok mungil yang terlihat kedinginan dan kesepian itu. Masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Euungghhh"

Dan pada akhirnya mata kecil itu terbuka. Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi yang ada seluruh persendiannya seakan remuk. Sakit sekali. Sekelebat bayangan tentang Kai yang menyetubuhinya semalam membuatnya kembali menangis. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Tubuh telanjangnya menggigil kedinginan. Perutnya lapar. Kepalanya pening, badannya lengket karena sperma Kai. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya pegal sekali. Belum lagi selangkangannya yang lecet. Dan juniornya… astaga ia bahkan tidak berani melihatnya.

Padahal kemarin hidupnya begitu sempurna bersama suaminya, tapi sekarang? seperti berbanding terbalik bagai di neraka.

'Kris.. yeobeo.. aku takut sekali.. hikss.. hikss.. aku ingin pulang. Ya Tuhan ini sakit sekali.'

Belum selesai ia bernafas lega, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampakkan siluet adik ipar bejatnya itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya memecah keheningan. Langkahnya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan. Nafasnya berubah menjadi pendek-pendek ketika Chanyeol tepat berada di sampingnya. Duduk seperti sedang mengintimidasinya. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan menakutkan.

"Hikss.. hikss.." dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terisak. Minta dilepaskan.

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban iya darimu!"

"….."

"Cepat ceraikan kakak ku! Kembalilah ke hidupmu yang dulu! jangan usik kebahagianku!"

"….."

"Kalau kau bilang iya, aku akan segera melepaskanmu! Aku tidak akan membuatmu menderita lebih buruk lagi daripada ini."

'Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan menceraikannya!' teriak Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa hanya menatapku?! Cepat jawab bodoh!"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Brengsek!"

PLAAAKK!

Satu tamparan keras dari Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun meneteskan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tahu? setiap kau menolak permintaanku, aku akan memperkosamu sampai kau benar-benar menyerah dan lebih memilih nyawamu daripada cinta bodohmu itu!"

"…"

"Baiklah! Kau yang memilih!"

Chanyeol menggeram marah. Segera ia melepas ikatan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun mengeryit sakit ketika semua ikatannya terlepas. Dan secepat kilat Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun. Menaruh tubuh rapuh itu di pundaknya layaknya sekarung beras.

'Ya Tuhan… apa lagi ini?!'

Byuurr

Tubuh Baekhyun dilempar begitu saja ke dalam bathub raksasa. Seketika tubuhnya berjingkat kedinginan merasakan air yang menyentuh kulit telanjangnya. Dan dilihatnya Chanyeol yang melucuti pakaiannya. Membuatnya telanjang bulat sama seperti dirinya. Dan secepat kilat Chanyeol menyusulnya kedalam. Mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan lengan kokohnya. Mengihimpit tubuh pucat Baekhyun dengan tubuh kerasnya. Menatapnya tajam seperti kilat api yang akan membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"Aku akan membersihkan jejak Kai dari tubuhmu! Karena hanya aku yang berhak menyiksamu! Bukan orang lain Byun Baekhyun!"

CPK

"Mmmhh.. eemmhh"

Dan Chanyeol mulai mencium bibir bengkak Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan di tubuhnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memberontak. Matanya tidak mau lagi menangis. Tubuhnya kelu dan hampir mati rasa. Bahkan ia sudah siap jika harus mati sekarang.

"Eeemmhh.. Hyungghhh…ahhh.. betapa aku merindukan tubuhmu."

Chanyeol meraba-raba tubuh Baekhyun. Licin karena air sabun. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah. Juniornya mulai mengeras dan menyentuh perut rata Baekhyun.

"Apa Kai menyakitimu di sini?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika Chanyeol mengelus junior nya yang memar. Oh demi Tuhan! Baekhyun masih merasakan nyeri di sana! Jangan lagi!

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan menyentuh benda ini dulu."

Dan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Aaaakhh!"

"Tapi lubang ini milikku! Hanya untuk menampung 'adikku' aahh~ ouuggh! Sempitthh!"

Anusnya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Rasa sakitnya berkali-kali lipat dari semalam. Belum lagi cairan sabun itu menyentuh lukanya. Oh sungguh! Ia ingin pingsan saja!

"Aww.. ouugghh! Baekhyun-ah! Aaahhh! Siapaahh suruh kau aahh! Menolak permintaan euungghh ku! Ouughh!"

Nafas Baekhyun menjadi pendek-pendek seiring dengan genjotan kasar Chanyeol di dalam air. Ia cengkeram pinggiran bathub itu erat-erat. Ia pejamkan matanya berharap rasa sakitnya hilang. Bibirnya terlalu perih untuk ia gigit.

Dan berlanjutlah malam itu seperti di neraka. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafsu Chanyeol yang menggebu-gebu di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa pingsan lagi. Ia hanya berharap dirinya mati saja jika suatu saat ia hamil anak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ending gagal -_- ini terlalu singkat atau gimana saya gaktau *plaaak* ide lagi buntu, jadi ya kayak gini berantakan banget -_-

Tterimakasih buat readers yang review di chap sebelumnya. Gak nyangka bakal mencapai target(?) wkwkwk maaf juga buat nama-nama readers yang ternyata saling berdempet(?) pas aku baca ulang eh gaktaunya di bawahnya belum tak edit lagi -_- *bow* tapi tetep terimakasih banyaaak ya ^^ kan kalo kalian reviewnya banyak aku jadi semangat ngetik *meskipun otak buntu* ehehehe.

Oh iya buat defense of love -_- aduh maaf banget aku masih kena writer's block buat cerita itu TT padahal bentar lagi juga selesai –o- maafkan daku *bugh*

Oke, saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang terlampir(?):

- Disini tidak ada threesome pemirsa(?) awalnya sih mau buat. Tapi … ane gak tega ama Baekhyun(?) wkwkwk

- Oke, jadi pas kris masukin jarinya ke hole Baekhyun itu, si kris ngerasain hole nya baekhyun lecet-lecet. Gak mungkin dong lecet tanpa sebab? Jadi kris mikir kalo udah ada yang masukin –paksa- itu lubang berkali-kali nyampe lecet dan agak longgar(?) terus dia asumsi-in kalo yeol yg gituin. Aku malah gak kepikiran kissmark. Soalnya kalo kissmark nyampur sama luka lebam baekhyun yg lainnya jadi gak terlalu keliatan. So, aku Cuma bisa kepikiran kris ngeraba hole baekhyun. Sudah paham? wkwkwwk

- Buat genre ff ini sendiri aku masih bingung jujur -_- *bugh* maafkan daku TT genre=relative (?) jadi terserah readers masing-masing. Oke? Wkwkwk

- Maaf juga gak bisa update waktu senin -_- readers untuk informasi, saya biasa update hari senin. Tapi berhubung kemarin ada tugas lembur(?) jadi saya undur sampe hari ini *bow*

- Aduh aku jadi malu jawab pertanyaan yang satu ini(?) well, berhubung reader yg tanya ini gak log in, jadi saya kasih tau lewat sini aja ._. nama saya desy, lengkapnya gak usahlah ya ._.v umur saya 17 tahun wkwkwk kalo alamat facebook bisa lewat pm aja kali ya ^^ gak enak kalo lewat sini(?) saya maluuu :3 mian *bow* kekeke. bukannya pelit loh :o

- Saya tidak labil dalam menentukan review -_-v saya hanya salah perhitungan(?) wkwkwk

oke, itu beberapa pertanyaan yang sekiranya harus dijawab.

BIG THANKS TO:

**nnukeybum|| ****aliensparkdobi || ****SyJessi22 || ****younlaycious88 || ****Kim Bo Mi || ****LEETEUKSEMOX || ****chika love baby baekhyun || ****aiiu d'freaky || ****The Biggest Fan of YunJae || ****Novey || ****ParkOna || ****pujochi exo || ****Kim Eun Seob || ****icha || ****ajib4ff || ****Mela querer chanBaekYeol || ****adistiii || ****Fujoshii G || ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu || ****Cozalou laya || ****TrinCloudSparkyu || ****indaaaaaahhh || ****baekggu || ****ssoulmate ||****Riyoung17|| ****bekichan077 || ****Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora || ****afnia2495 || ****AnjarW || ****Baekyeolidiots || ****inaKYU || ****who am I|| ****tetangga chanyeol || ****Guest || ****lee sang sun || D'nada | ****cho sang sun | ****DeIYe | ****Jiae | ****SKS | ****Guest | ****nif|| ****Lyncth || ****BaekLily || ****marcy | ****inggit | ****chanchan61 || ****Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics || ****Baekhyun92 || ****tsab || ****407bubleblue || ****eunheeoh77 || 3****baekhyunniewife || ****Vampire88 || ****stephanietan | ****indri kusumaningsih || ****amus|| ****AngelExo12Alien || ****Kim Seonna || ****NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha|| ****inny Kpopers Fujoshi || ****babylu | ****luhan baby || ****Bbek || ****HarunaBabyChanBaek || ****mumut03 ||**

semoga tidak ada cacat lagi di sini -_- oke semua beres(?) tinggal tunggu review readers-nim semuanya ^^

semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur sebagaimana mestinya ^^ *bow*

_**Keep Review and Leave Your Comment...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Without Words**

Chapter 5

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) and KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun)

**Summary** : Bagaimana jika adik ipar Baekhyun sendiri yang membuatnya menderita? Hanya karena keterbelakangan yang dialaminya, adiknya menyiksanya secara mental, fisik dan seksual. Demi mewujudkan keinginan konyolnya. *summary gagal*#isi tidak sejelek summary(?) percayalah(?) / ChanBaek-KrisBaek love story *complicated but sweet inside* BL/YAOI, OOC, RAPE, M-PREG etc.

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: BOYS LOVE. TYPO(s), OOC, RAPE SCENE, M-PREG(?), NO CHILDREN, NO PLAGIAT! and **NO SIDERS PLEASE** :)

**NO FLAME! NO BASH! WON'T TO READ? LEAVE IT!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Preview Story:**

Dan berlanjutlah malam itu seperti di neraka. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafsu Chanyeol yang menggebu-gebu di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa pingsan lagi. Ia hanya berharap dirinya mati saja jika suatu saat ia hamil anak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5- Without Words**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

"Hhhh…hhh… cukup di sini saja. Aku lelah!"

Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran bathub. Ia pejamkan matanya merasakan orgasme yang nikmat itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan dan kedinginan. Ingin keluar dari air dingin ini.

"Oh ya, kakak ku pernah bilang kalau kau punya rahim ya?"

"…."

"Atau aku buat kau hamil saja dan bilang pada hyungku kalau kau adalah namja jalang yang suka tidur dengan oranglain?"

"….."

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus."

"….."

Baekhyun masih menatapnya nanar.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"….."

"Kalau begitu masih baik jika kau yang menceraikan kakak ku daripada kakak ku yang menendangmu keluar. Benarkan?"

"…."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

"Kau begitu menjijikan di mataku Byun Baekhyun! aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia dengan hyungku! Ingat itu!"

Chanyeol pun berdiri keluar dari bathub. Tidak peduli akan ketelanjangannya. Ia bilas badannya yang lengket karena air kotor di dalam bathub itu. Kotor? Tentu saja. Darah Baekhyun bercampur dengan sperma Chanyeol di dalam air.

Setelah bilas dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol pergi dari kamar mandi itu. meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih melamun menatap kosong ke depan. Sentuhan Chanyeol dan Kai yang begitu kasar masih terasa di tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga ia bangun dari bathtub menjijikan itu. Meskipun beberapa kali ia terjatuh karena kakinya bahkan terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Susah payah ia berjalan menuju air shower itu.

Di bawah guyuran air hangat ia membersihkan dirinya. Menggosok tubuh kotornya dengan tenaga seadanya. Dan kembali ia menangis. Berharap Tuhan nya akan melihat semua penderitaannya dan mengembalikan kebahagiaannya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Kau seks dengannya semalam Yeol?!" tanya Kai dengan wajahnya yang menggerutu marah. Menghampiri Chanyeol yang sibuk menonton tv.

"Hm! Wae?" jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan ganggu dulu! aku masih ingin membobol lubangnya kemarin!"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Menoleh ke arah Kai yang masih mengerut kesal.

"Tidak lagi untuk hari ini dan seterusnya!"

"Maksudmu?" Kai mengeryit bingung.

Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Melemparkan kartu kreditnya tepat di depan Kai yang mengeryit heran.

"Itu tabunganku! Isinya lebih dari cukup untuk membayar semuanya. Passwordnya nama mu sendiri. Uang di dalamnya bisa untuk membeli namja manapun yang ingin kau setubuhi. So, Baekhyun sudah tidak berhak kau sentuh lagi. Dia milikku seutuhnya. Hanya aku yang boleh menyiksanya. Paham?!"

"Wow! Aku kira kau benar-benar sudah tidak punya uang lagi Yeol! Baiklah! Asalkan ada uang semuanya selesai! Aku pergi dulu ne? Aku akan menghabiskan uang ini! Kau bersenang-senanglah di rumahku! Hahahaha!"

Chanyeol menatap datar Kai yang berlalu pergi. Semudah itulah hidupnya jika ia punya uang.

'Sekarang aku hanya harus membuatnya hamil dan semuanya selesai!'

…..

Krieeett

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya menatap sendu ke arah jendela.

"Heh! Sedang apa kau?!"

"…."

Hening. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun dari jendela besar yang terus ia pandangi itu.

"Ini! makanlah dulu! aku tahu kau belum makan! Cepat makan atau kau akan mati!"

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Chanyeol mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Meletakkan piring berisi makanan itu di samping ranjangnya.

"Hey!"

Ia cengkeram bahu Baekhyun kasar agar menghadapnya. Dan ia sempat tertegun setelahnya.

"Kau sakit?!"

"…."

"Ck! Merepotkan! Cepat makan makananmu!"

"…."

"Cepat makan, atau kau kutelanjangi sekarang juga!"

Secepat kilat susah payah Baekhyun duduk dari tidurnya. Kepalanya sungguh pusing ketika ia bangun. Tapi ia paksakan. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol menelanjanginya. Lebih baik ia menuruti semua perkataannya sekarang.

Tapi pandangannya kabur. Tubuhnya begitu lemas saat akan meraih piring makanan itu.

"Sebegitu sulitkah kau mengambil piring?!"

Dengan gusar Chanyeol meraih piring itu. Meletakkannya tepat di depan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menunduk menatap kosong piring itu.

"Cepat makan bodoh!"

Baekhyun mencoba meraih gagang sendok yang entah kenapa terasa amat sangat berat itu. Berkali-kali ia menyendokkan nasi tapi selalu gagal. Nasinya berceceran di atas seprei kasur itu.

Dan ia menangis. Padahal perutnya begitu lapar. Tapi entah kenapa sendok itu begitu berat di tangannya.

Deg

Dan melihat Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol merasa sedikit …..

"Hhhh! Dasar merepotkan! Kemarikan sendoknya!"

Chanyeol pun duduk di samping Baekhyun. Mengambil makanan itu dan mulai menyuapinya. Meskipun sedikit kasar.

"Kau ini lemah sekali! Jangan suka merepotkan orang lain!"

"….."

Baekhyun masih belum mau menatap Chanyeol. Terlalu takut. Dan ia hanya bisa terisak di tengah makannya.

"Kau sendiri yang memilih seperti ini! aku sudah memberimu kesempatan tapi kau menolaknya! Bodoh!"

"….."

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi!"

"….."

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MENANGIS!"

Chanyeol membentak kasar hingga Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Dan seketika Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi tetap saja tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakkannya agar tidak keluar.

Sampai tidak terasa makanannya sudah habis. Mungkin ia memang begitu lapar.

"Sudah selesai! cepat tidur!"

Chanyeol membaringkan kasar tubuh Baekhyun agar terlentang. Sementara Baekhyun sedang menghapus air matanya.

"Aku bilang tidur ya tidur! Cepat tutup matamu!"

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menutup mata Baekhyun. Mematikan lampu di kamar itu.

"Awas kalau besok kau masih sakit!"

Setelah mengancamnya, Chanyeol segera pergi. Menutup kasar pintu kamar itu.

Blam

"Hhhhh! Dasar gila!"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan ?! Dasar bisu bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

Sudah malam. Lewat tengah malam. Dan Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering dan butuh air. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju dapur dan hendak minum.

Tapi ia berhenti di depan ruang tamu. Tertegun sejenak melihat Kai yang tidur terkapar di sofa. Tampak mabuk.

"Jam segini baru pulang? dasar Kai gila!"

Kembali ia ke dapur. Meminum segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan hausnya. Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamar. Eits! Bukan kamarnya. Ia pergi ke kamar Baekhyun.

Krieett..

Dibukanya pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan.

'Kenapa dia begitu…'

Didekatinya Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap. Dan ia duduk di sampingnya. Ia sentuh kening Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Panas sekali." Gumamnya lirih.

Dan kemudian rahangnya mengeras.

"Apa peduliku! Yang harus aku lakukan adalah membuatnya hamil!"

Chanyeol langsung menaiki ranjang itu tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Bermaksud agar Baekhyun tidak bangun.

Perlahan ia buka kancing baju Baekhyun. Hingga semuanya terlepas dan Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Sungguh! Baekhyun begitu indah di matanya! Meskipun tubuhnya merah karena demam, tapi ia tetap terangsang. Kulitnya begitu halus bagai sutera. Aroma tubuhnya entah kenapa selalu wangi di indra penciumannya. Wajahnya tenang seperti malaikat. Hanya saja ia bisu. Dan Chanyeol benci orang cacat.

Cup

Ia kecup sekilas bibir merah itu. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bangun. Mungkin ia benar-benar lelah. Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Sambil terus menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Baekhyun, tubuhnya bergerak mencari lubang surga itu. Juniornya sudah berkedut minta dimasukkan. Tapi ia tahan sebentar karena tidak ingin Baekhyun bangun. Dan yap! Dia menemukannya. Ia masukkan juniornya perlahan-lahan. Lembut sekali sampai ia harus menggertakkan giginya menahan nikmat yang menjalar hingga ujung kepalanya itu.

"Aaahh! Sshh.. ini sungguh…"

Ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika hole Baekhyun menjepit ujung juniornya begitu kencang.

Menit demi menit yang menegangkan itu akhirnya berlalu. Juniornya sudah tertanam penuh di dalam hole Baekhyun. Dan tetap saja Baekhyun tidak terbangun. Entah Chanyeol yang begitu lembut atau Baekhyun yang benar-benar kelelahan sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Ah! Demi Tuhan! ini nikmat sekali!"

Chanyeol mencengkeram kepala kasur itu sebagai tumpuannya. Gairahnya meletup-letup ketika ia jelas merasakan hole Baekhyun yang meremas-remas juniornya. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan hanya merasakan juniornya terbungkus rapat oleh hole Baekhyun yang sempit dan hangat.

Crooott

Well, secepat itulah dia orgasme. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya klimaks dalam waktu secepat itu. Padahal Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun selain diam dan menciumi tubuh Baekhyun berkali-kali. Menggesek-gesekkan kulit telanjang keduanya.

Ditatapnya dalam wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Ini konyol. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin namja cantik di depannya ini sedang pingsan hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah menyetubuhinya lagi.

"Dia memberontak juga nikmat, saat tidur pun lebih nikmat. Mungkin kalau dia juga menikmatinya… mendesahkan karenaku… ah pasti indah sekali." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menelusurkan jemarinya di sepanjang wajah Baekhyun.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar itu. Mencabut juniornya perlahan dari hole Baekhyun. Kembali ia pakaikan baju itu di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku harap kau berubah pikiran dan menceraikan kakak ku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu kejam padamu. Yang jelas aku ingin kau segera pergi dari hidupku Byun Baekhyun…"

O

O

O

O

O

O

Baekhyun merenung di dalam "kamarnya". Sudah hampir tiga minggu ia dikurung di tempat itu. Terkurung layaknya binatang buas yang harus diamankan. Oh justru mungkin ia akan merasa lebih bersyukur jika menjadi binatang. Karena setidaknya ia tidak akan merasakan sakit hati karena dilecehkan oleh adik iparnya sendiri.

Bukannya tidak mungkin ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Ia hanya harus menceraikan suaminya dan semuanya akan selesai. Tapi sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan melakukannya. Ia percaya semuanya akan berakhir. Hanya saja ia harus bersabar lebih lama. Bersabar setiap kali Chanyeol memukulinya. Bersabar setiap perkataan kasar adik iparnya yang terlontar untuknya. Bersabar ketika Chanyeol menyetubuhinya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak ia di sentuh oleh Chanyeol.

Setiap kali mengingatnya ia merasa dirinya sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi. Lembek dan kotor. Padahal ia juga namja. Harusnya ia bisa melawan Chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa semuanya percuma. Perlawanannya justru akan melukainya lebih dalam.

KRIEEET

Baekhyun langsung tersentak dari lamunannya. Menatap horror ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Sudah bisa menebak siapa yang akan muncul.

Dan ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol?

"Pakai baju ini!"

Chanyeol melempar kasar sepasang baju ke atas tempat tidur di mana Baekhyun sedang duduk. Diambilnya baju itu dan Baekhyun mengernyit. Jelana jeans, dan T-shirt? Untuk apa?

"Cepat pakai lalu ikut aku!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia takut Chanyeol akan berbuat kejam lagi padanya. Sudah cukup ia dikurung di tempat ini. Ia tidak ingin hal yang buruk lagi seperti ia akan …. Dijual mungkin?

"TIDAK MAU HAH?!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Dan tanpa ia sadar, Chanyeol mendekat. Membuatnya meringsut.

"Cepat pakai atau kau ku perkosa sekarang juga Byun Baekhyun?!" ancamnya.

Chanyeol selalu mengancamnya seperti mau tidak mau mengikuti kemauannya.

"Aku tunggu di luar! Cepat pakai!"

Dan Chanyeol pun melenggang pergi. Membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dipakainya jeans dan T-shirt itu dengan susah payah. Sepertinya pakaian itu milik Chanyeol karena jelas terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, ia kemudian berjalan takut-takut menuju pintu.

Krieeeet

"Lama sekali ganti bajunya?!" gertak Chanyeol kesal. Ia mengernyit sekilas melihat Baekhyun.

"Kau nampak menyedihkan! Ash! mana aku punya baju untuk ukuranmu! Dasar kecil! Merepotkan! Ah masa bodoh! Cepat ikut aku!"

Chanyeol menggeret paksa lengan kurus Baekhyun agar mengikutinya menuju mobil. Membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

….

Sepetinya Baekhyun harus merasa sedikit bersyukur malam ini. Karena setidaknya, ia bisa melihat dan menghirup udara segar di luar. Seminggu di dalam kamar begitu membuatnya jenuh dan bosan. Dan saat-saat seperti ini sungguh membuatnya senang. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa diminta.

Cantik.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!"

Senyumnya langsung menghilang. Suara berat Chanyeol mengembalikan kenyataannya bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Chanyeol yang entah akan membawanya pergi kemana.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur! Mengerti?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. Sama sekali tidak mau melirik wajah tampan –namun bengis- Chanyeol di sampingnya.

'_Kabur?! Kenapa tidak sempat terpikirkan olehku?!'_ Batin Baekhyun bersorak. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh sampai tidak bisa memanfaat situasi.

Tapi… kalau gagal?!

Baekhyun langsung bergidik ngeri begitu membayangkan Chanyeol yang memarahinya habis-habisan. Ups! Bukan hanya memarahi dia rasa.

"Jangan harap Kris hyung akan kembali pulang dari Jepang dengan cepat."

DEG

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol. Begitu kaget dengan pernyataannya. Kris nya? Tidak cepat pulang? kenapa?!

"Semua koneksi tentangmu dengan Kris hyung sudah aku putus dan aku manipulasi. Jangan harap dia akan pulang dan menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan membuatmu menderita dahulu sebelum semua itu terjadi."

'_Apa?! Kris… tidak akan pulang?! tidak akan menyelamatkanku?! Maksudmu… aku akan terus begini Chanyeol-ah?!' batinnya menjerit ingin didengar._

Chanyeol balik menghadapnya. Wajah tampannya terpatri seringai yang begitu dalam dan kejam. Seakan mengurung Baekhyun di dalam sana.

'_Kenapa kau jahat sekali Chanyeol-ah?'_

Air matanya menggenang hampir tumpah membasahi pipi putihnya yang semakin tirus. Baekhyun sedih dengan kenyataan di depannya. Membayangkan Kris tidak akan menyelamatkannya dengan segera. Membayangkan ia di cengkeraman Chnayeol lebih lama lagi. Oh Tuhan! Memang sepertinya ia harus kabur dari adik iparnya ini. Menyusul suaminya ke Jepang dengan segala cara.

Chanyeol mungkin lebih kuat darinya. Tapi ia akan melawan sekuat hatinya. Ia tidak mau dilecehkan lebih lama lagi dari ini. Tubuhnya bahkan hampir mati rasa. Sungguh sakit sekali. Sakit di tubuhnya dan hatinya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Sudah sampai! Turun!"

Baekhyun Nampak kebingungan melihat-lihat.

"Heh bisu! Cepat turun!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang entah kapan sudah di depan kaca mobilnya. Dengan menurut, Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya. Masih terngiang jelas di telinganya perkataan Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu.

Wuussshhh~

Angin bertiup kencang. Menyapanya begitu ia keluar dari mobil.

'_Kenapa dingin sekali?!'_

Wajar saja ia kedinginan. Ia tidak keluar dari ruangan selama satu minggu. Membuat tubuhnya harus beradaptasi lagi dengan cuaca di luar. Dan sialnya, ia hanya memakai kaos kebesaran dan celana jeans. Tidak bisa ditahan lagi tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Heh bisu! Kenapa hanya berdiri di situ?! Cepat kemari!" bentak Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan sedikit jauh di depannya.

"….."

Baekhyun pun menurut dan berjalan sangat lambat sambil menahan dingin menuju Chanyeol.

"Kenapa lambat sekali?!"

Chanyeol pun menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang masih berjalan dengan lambatnya itu.

Greb

Dan Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali?! Kau kedinginan heh?!"

"….."

"Merepotkan!"

"….."

"Ini pakai!"

Baekhyun mendongak kaget. Seorang Chanyeol? adik iparnya? Melepas jaket miliknya? untuknya?

"Cepat pakai bodoh! Begini saja sudah kedinginan! ayo!"

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun memakai jaket Chanyeol. Menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan diterpa angin. Meskipun lagi-lagi jaket itu terlalu kebesaran di tubuhnya. Membuatnya tampak menyedihkan.

…..

'_Departemen Store? Kenapa Chanyeol mengajakku ke sini?'_ batin Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat sebesar ini? untuk apa?

"Cepat iku aku. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur! Arra?!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggandeng lengan Baekhyun sejauh mereka berjalan.

Sampai kemudian mereka tiba di tempat penjualan baju. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengeryit.

"Selamat malam Tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa salah satu pegawai departemen store tersebut ramah.

"Carikan baju yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya." jawab Chanyeol ketus sambil melirik Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, biar saya ukur lingkar pinggang Anda. Ke sebelah sini." Pegawai tersebut menuntun Baekhyun ramah menuju tempat pengukuran.

Tapi sebelum itu…

"Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini! Jangan coba-coba minta pertolongan siapa pun?! Arra?! Awas kalau sampai kau melakukannya! Akan aku buat kau menyesal seumur hidupmu! Sudah sana pergi!" setelahnya Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun kasar agar mengikuti pegawai tadi.

…..

"Permisi sebentar Nona, kami akan mengukur lingkar pinggang Anda."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Nona? Tapi kami harus mengukur pinggang Anda."

_**Aku namja!**_

Pegawai tersebut tertegun. Merasa sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

Tanpa disangka, Baekhyun mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen yang ada di meja sampingnya. Menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

_**Maaf Nona, tapi saya namja.**_

Pegawai tersebut tampak salah tingkah. Merasa malu dengan kalimatnya.

"Ah. Maafkan saya Tuan. Saya tidak mengerti." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi kegugupan pegawai tersebut.

_**Gwaenchana **_

"Kalau begitu saya akan mulai mengukur." Jawab pegawai itu berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan.

Dan selama proses pengukuran tubuhnya itu, mata Baekhyun tidak lepas dari Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jaraknya sekarang dan Chanyeol cukup jauh.

'Mungkin ini kesempatan bagus jika aku kabur.'

"Anda bisa menunggu sebentar di sini Tuan. Kami akan mencarikan baju untuk Anda."

Grep

Pegawai itu kembali berbalik karena Baekhyun menahan lengannya.

"Ada keperluan lain lagi Tuan?"

Baekhyun kembali menulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu.

'_**Saya ingin ke toilet. Bisa Anda tunjukkan?'**_

"Oh Anda ingin ke toilet? Mari ikut saya."

Baekhyun pun mengikuti pegawai tersebut pergi sampai di depan pintu toilet.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Dan pegawai tersebut melenggang pergi menjauhi Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri di pintu toilet. Tidak bermaksud sedikitpun untuk masuk. Yang ia ingin hanya kabur. Keluar dari tempat ini. Ia tahu ia nekat. Tapi ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk kabur.

'_Ah ya Tuhan semoga berhasil. Lindungi aku Tuhan.'_

Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Keringat dinginnya mengucur. Matanya tidak lepas dari Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan panggilan di teleponya. Perlahan langkah kakinya mundur untuk menjauh.

Menjauh…

Semakin jauh…

Jauh….

Dan ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari tempat itu. Mencari pintu keluar yang entah ada di mana. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan resikonya jika gagal. Ia hanya memikir wajah suaminya dan kembali ke pelukannya. Bebas dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya, pastikan Kris hyung tidak tahu! arra?! Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi."

Pik

Chanyeol menutup panggilan teleponnya. Kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju pegawai yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesanannya.

Tapi… betapa marahnya ia ketika tidak melihat Baekhyun di sana.

"Namja tadi kemana?! Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?!"

"Ah, Tuan manis tadi sedang pergi ke toilet sejak kami selesai mengukur tubuhnya. Apa beliau belum kembali?"

Secepat kilat Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju toilet. Tidak peduli pada pegawai tadi yang meneriakinya bingung.

BRAAAKK

Dibukanya pintu toilet itu dengan keras. Sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. Pintu di masing-masing bilik juga terbuka.

"BRENGSEK! KURANG AJAR!"

Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Baekhyun yang entah kemana. Namja kecil itu berhasil kabur darinya.

"Ash! Kemana larinya?! Harusnya aku tidak teledor tadi! Ash!" Chanyeol menggerutu di sepanjang jalan. Ia sudah berlari hampir ke seluruh tempat. Tetap ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Tapi ia yakin si bisu yang begitu ia benci tidak akan bisa kabur darinya. Tempat ini begitu luas dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Chanyeol yakin itu.

"Pasti masih di sekitar sini! Oh! Apa aku harus mengejarnya dengan mobil?! Mungkin ia sudah di luar!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir. Menjalankan mobilnya ke sepanjang jalan berharap menemukan Baekhyun.

"Ia tidak punya uang sedikit pun. Ia pasti kebingungan untuk pulang. Aku pasti akan menemukannya. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh kabur! Kalau ia dia berhasil kabur.. aku pasti akan mati di tangan Kris hyung! Bodoh!"

Pikirannya kalang kabut. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya terkepal marah. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terengah karena lelah berlari mencari Baekhyun.

"Awas kalau kau ketemu Byun Baekhyun!"

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia mengendarai mobilnya. Berjalan menuju tempat yang mungkin dilewati Baekhyun.

Tapi tiba-tiba….

…..

"Hhhh… hhh.."

Baekhyun terengah. Sudah cukup jauh ia pergi dari Departemen Store itu. Ia berlari sekuat ia bisa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sedang dimana. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya akan melangkah, yang jelas harus sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol.

Bruk

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi itu. Menyandarkan punggung rapuhnya di batang pohon besar di belakangnya itu. Ia berpikir di tempat sepi seperti ini Chanyeol tidak akan menemukannya. Ia hanya harus beristirahat sebentar sampai otaknya bisa tenang kembali dan berpikir jernih bagaimana ia harus pulang menemui Kris. ia menutup matanya sejenak sambil mencoba melepaskan segalanya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa amat sakit. Sesuatu di dalamnya seperti terkocok hebat dan ia merasa begitu mual. Kepalanya juga pusing entah kenapa. Mungkin karena ia belum makan? Ah ia sendiri tidak tahu.

BRUUUM

Ia buka perlahan matanya ketika sinar mobil itu menerpanya. Mendengar suara mobil yang berjalan menuju arahnya.

CIIIT

Dan mobil itu berhenti tepat di dekatnya. Tidak lama seseorang muncul dari dalamnya.

Sungguh! Demi Tuhan ia tidak ingin ini terjadi!

"Sudah mulai keras kepala eh?!"

Baekhyun berdiri meskipun kakinya tidak mau lagi berlari. Wajahnya begitu pucat pasi melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu.

'_Bagaimana.. Chanyeol bisa menemukanku?!'_

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Baekhyun mencoba berlari. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandangnya geli seperti sedang menonton pertunjukkan.

'_Ah ya Tuhan!' _

Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Rasa takutnya menguras segalanya. Kakinya begitu lelah untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Wajar saja. Di tengah angin yang begitu dingin ia berlari berkilo-kilo meter. Dan ya…

BRUK

Tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh di atas jalan. Ia benar-benar pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Dan berikutnya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Mencengkeram dagunya erat-erat. Sampai ia meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?! Sudah tau kau tidak akan pernah lolos dariku. Cih! Kajja! Saatnya dihukum."

Baekhyun meronta ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin masuk mobil itu! ia tidak ingin kembali ke kamar itu lagi!

BRUUK

Chanyeol memasukkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasarnya di dalam mobil mewahnya .

KLIK

Ia kunci pintu mobil itu dan dia langsung menampar Baekhyun keras-keras. Membuat Baekhyun menangis kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN KABUR DARIKU BODOH!"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. eehh.."

"Sekarang kau akan tahu apa itu hukuman yang sesungguhnya!"

PLAAAK

PLAAAK

BRUUUK

"Hmmmpphh!" Baekhyun meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Nafasnya begitu sesak karena Chanyeol yang menindih tubuh mungilnya. Tubuhnya terlentang di kursi panjang mobil itu dengan mengenaskan. Mungkin ia sudah tahu apa yang Chanyeol akan lakukan. Ya… memperkosanya lagi di dalam mobil tanpa ampun. Di tempat yang sepi. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk kabur.

O

O

O

O

O

O

"Aaaahh~~ haahhhh.. euungghh.. oouugh.. aku lelah.. ahhh!"

Crooott~

Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Chanyeol klimaks di dalam hole lecet Baekhyun. Tubuhnya penuh kiss mark dari Chanyeol. Air matanya sudah kering. Matanya lelah untuk menangis. Sepanjang malam Chanyeol menggenjot miliknya tanpa ampun. Seperti orang kesetanan.

Sepanjang malam?

Ya, ini bahkan sudah pagi. Pagi buta di mana seharusnya orang masih tertidur bergelung di bawah selimut hangat agar tidak kedinginan di musim dingin –baginya- ini. Dan sekarang? Ia hanya menatap kosong jendela mobil itu. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Yang jelas kondisinya sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan. Rasa sakit? mungkin lebih. Atau mungkin sudah mati rasa?

"Hhhh… itu balasan karena kau nekat kabur dariku! Hhh.. hhh.. cepat pakai bajumu!

Baekhyun tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Masih menatap kosong jendela mobil itu.

"Heh bisu! Cepat pakai!"

"…."

"ASH!"

PLAAAAK!

"PAKAI!"

Dan dengan tenaga seadanya Baekhyun memakai kembali bajunya. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya itu. Sampai kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya. Menggendong Baekhyun entah kemana lagi kali ini.

KRIEEET

BRUUUK

Dihempaskannya begitu saja oleh Chanyeol tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam bagasi mobilnya.

"Kau tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kita sampai di rumah! Arra!"

BLAM

Chanyeol menutup pintu bagasi itu tidak sabaran. Sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa belum sepenuhnya bagasi itu tertutup.

…..

Tidak ada isakan. Baekhyun menangis lagi di dalam bagasi mobil yang sempit dan pengap itu. Ia hanya ingin kabur. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Dan salah satunya cara adalah lompat dari mobil yang sedang berjalan ini. Ia tahu pintunya belum tertutup rapat. Dan ia mensyukuri itu. Tapi ia harus berpikir ulang jika harus lompat dan berguling di tengah jalan.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan mendengarkan doanya.

Baekhyun merasakan mobil ini berhenti. Mungkin lampu merah? Jalanan masih cukup sepi karena ini masih pagi buta. Dengan penuh hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara ia membuka bagasi mobil itu. Berpacu dengan waktu . Ia bersyukur dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Karena ia bisa dengan mudah keluar dari celah bagasi yang sempit itu. Dan…

Hup!

Kakinya menapak di aspal. Ia bersembunyi di belakang mobil dengan seluruh badan yang gemetar ketakutan, agar Chanyeol tidak melihatnya sampai lampu kembali hijau.

Dan…

BRUUUM

Mobil Chanyeol melaju menjauh darinya. Ia bernafas lega. Berterima kasih pada Tuhannya. Ia berhasil. Berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Chanyeol! Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah meminta pertolongan sebelum Chanyeol kembali menemukannya.

Ia berjalan menepi ke trotoar dengan langkah tertatih-tatih karena merasakan perutnya yang terasa begitu perih dan mual. Belum sampai ia di tepian jalan, tiba-tiba sinar terang menyinarinya. Tubuhnya limbung merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya. Hingga kemudian…

BRUK

CIIIIIT

"Ah ya Tuhan?! apa aku menabrak seseorang?"

Tidak lama setelah Baekhyun pingsan, seseorang berperawakan mungil keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan wajah panik dan gelisah, ia hampiri tubuh Baekhyun yang terkapar di tengah jalan.

"OH YA TUHAN!"

Digoncangkannya tubuh Baekhyun agar sadar.

"OH ASTAGA! KAKINYA! KENAPA MENGELUARKAN DARAH?! AH YA TUHAN AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!"

Namja mungil itu pun panik. Kalang kabut mencari pertolangan namun percuma. Jalanan masih begitu sepi. Hanya ada dirinya seorang dan namja –yang mungkin ditabraknya- Itu.

"Nona, nona! Ash! dia namja atau yeoja?! Nona! Sadarlah!"

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, namja mungil itu pun memutuskan untuk menggendongnya. Untung saja tubuh mereka sama kecilnya. Memudahkan namja itu menggendong Baekhyun.

"Ah ya Tuhan! semoga dia tidak mati!"

Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobil namja mungil penolongnya itu. Membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Matahari sudah terbit. Langit tidak lagi gelap saat ia mengendarai mobilnya. sudah sampai di apartemen temannya.

"Aaah! Aku lelah sekali! Menghukumnya semalaman seperti itu! sungguh melelahkan!"

Chanyeol merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Merasa amat sangat mengantuk. Disandarkannya kepalanya di kursi mobil. Memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merileks-kan otot tubuhnya yang menegang .

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia memang sedikit merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun? ah! Bukannya ia tidak ingat. Ia sedang menghukumnya di bagasi.

"Biar saja! Siapa suruh dia ingin kabur dariku! Cih!"

Sampai selang beberapa menit ia mulai gelisah. Bagaimana pun juga bagasi adalah tempat yang paling buruk untuk menyekap seseorang. Dengan gusar ia pun keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Berjalan menuju bagasi.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Keringat dinginnya mulai mengalir. Takut.

"Pintunya…"

Dengan wajah pucat pasi, ia membuka perlahan pintu bagasi itu. Dan….

"Baek-Baekhyun?!"

Ia membelalak kaget tidak percaya. Baekhyun?! hilang?! Bagaimana bisa?!

"TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA DOK?! HAMIL?!"

"Benar. Pasien sedang hamil."

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana bisa?! Dokter bilang dia adalah laki-laki?! Mana bisa?!"

"Saya sendiri juga keget. Memang ada beberapa laki-laki yang memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya. Hal ini bisa saja karena kelainan genetik. Atau mungkin keajaiban dari Tuhan. Ini mungkin tidak masuk akal. Tapi memang benar, Pasien Baekhyun sedang hamil dua minggu."

"Ah ya Tuhan! tapi.. apa kan..kandungannya baik-baik saja? Tadi saya melihat darah."

"Usia kehamilannya masih begitu muda. Sangat rentan dengan goncangan sekecil apapun. Dan melihat kondisi psikisnya. Sepertinya pasien sedang stress berat. Itu bisa saja memicu terjadinya kontraksi di dalam rahimnya. Tapi sejauh ini, kondisi pasien dan bayinya baik-baik saja." Jelas panjang lebar.

"Ah syukurlah! Kalau begitu, boleh saya menjenguknya?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Silahkan."

"Baiklah, Saya permisi dulu dokter. Terimakasih."

Namja mungil itu pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter Kim. Perlahan berjalan masuk ke kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Aku kira kau perempuan. Wajahnya cantik sekali seperti ini."

"…."

"Tapi sepertinya dia sudah mengalami hal buruk. Kelihatan menyedihkan."

"…."

"Tuan. Tolonglah bangun. Beritahu siapa Anda, agar saya bisa membawamu pulang."

Namja mungil bermata bulat itu pun menunduk pasrah. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia takut disalahakan atas ini. waktu itu masih gelap. Ia masih mengantuk. Mana ia lihat kalau ada seseorang di depan mobilnya?

Tapi tidak lama …. mata kecil itu perlahan terbuka.

"Eeehhh.."

Namja mungil tadi mendongak kaget. Baekhyun.. sadar?

"AH! Tuan Anda sadar!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Berpikir sejenak sedang apa dan di mana ia? Sampai kemudian pikirannya kembali pada….

Chanyeol.

"EEEHH! AAAHHH! AKH! KYAAAAA! EEHHH! HIKS.. HIKS.. AAAHH!"

Namja tadi kaget bukan main melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berteriak histeris dengan suaranya yang serak hampir hilang itu. Ia tercengang melihat Baekhyun yang memberontak ketakutan membabi buta. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang melempar semua benda-benda yang ada di sampingnya hingga beberapa kali mengenai tubuhnya.

"Ah ya Tuhan! Tuan. Tenanglah. Sebenarnya ada apa?!"

"AAHH! KYAAA! HIKS.. HIKSS EEHH.. EEHHH!"

Baekhyun loncat dari tempat tidurnya. Bersembunyi di pojok kamar rumah sakit itu. Menutup kedua telinganya. Meringsut ketakutan melihat si mata bulat yang masih tertegun.

"Jangan bilang dia…"

Perlahan didekatinya Baekhyun yang menunduk memeluk lututnya sendiri. Terlihat begitu malang dan rapuh.

"Tuan…"

Disentuhnya pundak Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun berjingkat ketakutan ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Mencoba menepisnya.

"EEHH!"

"Tidak apa-apan tuan. Saya bukan orang jahat. Percayalah."

"…."

Tangisan Baekhyun sedikit mereda. Tapi isakan histerisnya masih bisa didengar jelas.

"Saya bukan orang jahat. Saya hanya membawamu ke rumah sakit karena Anda pingsan di jalan tadi."

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar hebat ketika mengingat kembali kejadian semalam.

"Di sini dingin. Anda sedang sakit. Ayo kita kembali ke atas, biar saya bantu."

Dengan hati-hati, namja mungil tadi menuntun Baekhyun yang begitu pucat. Rasa traumanya begitu mendalam. Rasa takutnya menumpuk dan tidak tersalurkan. Membuatnya frustasi dan jiwanya sedikit terguncang.

"Biar saya pakaikan selimutnya."

Dengan lembut, si mata bulat menyelimuti Baekhyun yang masih tidak bergeming. Wajah cantiknya penuh air mata. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

"Nama saya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Saya menemukan Anda pingsan di jalan tadi."

"…."

"Nama Anda siapa?"

_**Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun**_

Sekali lagi. Namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu tertegun kaget dan tidak percaya. Namja malang yang baru saja ia tolong itu ternyata… bisu?

"Maafkan saya karena membuat Anda takut. Tapi.. saya harus menyampaikan ini."

Baekhyun yang sedaritadi menatap kosong itu pun mulai antusias terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Anda… Anda sedang hamil, Baekhyun-ssi."

Seketika dunia Baekhyun benar-benar runtuh. Hancur lebur hanya dengan satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

'Aku.. Hamil? Anak… Chanyeol?! Adik iparku?! Ya Tuhan!'

Tidak dapat lagi dibendungnya air matanya. Ia menangis. Menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Nafasnya sesak dan…. Kembali pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Kris-ssi! Kami sangat puas dengan kinerja Anda."

"Ahahaha. Biasa saja Tuan Jung. Saya juga masih muda, tidak mempunyai pengalaman luar biasa seperti Anda. Saya yang harusnya merasa diuntungkan bisa ber-relasi bisnis dengan Anda."

"Sungguh. Saya tidak menyangka proyek ini akan sukses besar. Mungkin kalau tidak ada Anda, proyek ini tidak akan secepat ini selsai. Benar? Hahahaha."

Kris tersenyum simpul.

"Ini semua juga berkat kerja keras kita semua Tuan Jung."

"Ahahaha! Benar! Benar! Ah Kris-ssi, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan suksesnya proyek kita besok sore? Anda bisa datang ke tempat kami jika mau?"

"Wah! Kedengarannya menarik. Tapi maaf sekali saya harus segera pulang ke Korea."

"Buru-buru sekali? Ada apa?"

"Istri saya menunggu di rumah." Jawabnya dengan senyum sejuta pesonanya.

"Wah! Saya baru ingat kalau Anda sudah ber-isteri! Ahaha! Baiklah tidak apa-apa! Bagaimana pun juga isteri adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini! bukan begitu Kris-ssi? Hahaha!" goda Tuan Jung.

Dan Kris mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pasangan muda memang penuh gejolak ya? hahaha. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. sekali lagi terimakasih atas proyek ini Kris-ssi."

"Sama-sama Tuan Jung. Saya harap kita bisa berbisnis lebih baik lagi ke depannya."

Setelah berjabat tangan, Tuan Jung pun meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri mematung. Tiba-tiba senyum manisnya terukir indah. Menambah ketampananya beribu kali lipat.

"Sayang.. Aku pulang…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n

* * *

**Chapter ini saya persembahin khusus buat teman depan bangku saya(?) yang selalu nagih ff saya tiap hari(?) kekeke happy birthday ya tan ^^**

* * *

*sujud* maafkan daku yang ngaret begini TT maafkan daku karena harus membuat kalian menunggu(?) ini udah lama jadi tapi baru sempet nge-post. kemarin-kemarin saya banyak ulangan, lisan pula -_- kekekeke *bow*

Bagaimana chapter 5? Mengecewakan? Puas? Kurang asin? Kurang pedes? Kurangajar(?) wkwkwkw Silahkan tulis di kotak review saya~

Ide chapter ini (dan ending) saya ambil dari saran readers semuanya, yang kemudian saya pilah-pilah lagi *emang lu pikir biji kedele thor? -_-*

Oh iya, saya juga gak janji bakal selalu update hari senin ._. karena ternyata di hari selasanya saya banyak ulangan/tugas - labil. Wkwkwk

Oke, saya akan membalas beberapa pertanyaan Anda :

- Anaknya si Baek itu murni dari Chanyeol(?) karena selama beberapa minggu terakhir Chanyeol yg rape Baekhyun. Si jongong Cuma sekali doang. Jadi peluang terbentukanya janin dari sperma yang hidup di rahim Baekhyun itu paling banyak punya chanyeol sok biologi, padahal gue anak ekonomi -_-v eh gak ding, gue mana suka pelajaran ngitung begituan -_-v gue sukanya jam kosong, istirahat, pulang :) jangan ditiru wkwkwk *malah curhat*

- Baek bahagia hanya diakhir cerita -_-v kekeke.

- Sayangku, cintaku, ini ff BDSM **(****Bondage and Discipline,Sadism and Masochism****)** jadi tidak apa-apa dong kalo saya buat baekhyun menderita berkepanjangan(?) nanti kalo nyiksanya kurang dibilang "FF BDSM MACAM APA INI?!" begitu? Bagaimana? Jadi, tidak apalah ya, namu buat baekhyunnya menderita? Toh pada akhirnya dia juga bahagia ko -_- saya selalu punya rencana indah di setiap karya saya(?) wkwkwk tenaaang~ percaya sama saya? Oke :3 *cium cium*

- I made it worst? My fiction is to cruel? Is this your first time that you had read the bad chanbaek BDSM fiction? Kekeke I am terribly sorry. As a matter of fact, I didn't make any threesome on it, did you? So what the hell if they will live happily ever after?! ^^ Kekeke it's a pleasure if you'll leave my fanfict ^^ bye~ oh and also, thanks a lot for bashing(?) my fiction ^^

Demikian balasan pertanyaannya. Semoga rasa kepo, benci, dendam dkk(?) nya sudah terobati. Wkwkwk. Maaf juga buat chapter ini nama-nama readers yg mereview gak namu cantumin. Bukannya gak nganggep atau menghargai, saya Cuma gak kuat aja kalo disuruh ngedit ulang nama sebanyak itu *eaaa* tapi percayalah saya mencintai kalian semua :3

Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur sebagaimana mestinya ^^ *bow*

_**Please Review and Leave Your Comments...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Without Words**

Chapter 6

**Author** : 나무 데수

**Pairing** : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) and KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun)

**Summary** : Bagaimana jika adik ipar Baekhyun sendiri yang membuatnya menderita? Hanya karena keterbelakangan yang dialaminya, adiknya menyiksanya secara mental, fisik dan seksual. Demi mewujudkan keinginan konyolnya. *summary gagal*#isi tidak sejelek summary(?) percayalah(?) / ChanBaek-KrisBaek love story *complicated but sweet inside* BL/YAOI, OOC, RAPE, M-PREG etc.

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Disclaimer ** : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

**Warning **: BOYS LOVE. TYPO(s), OOC, RAPE SCENE, M-PREG(?), NO CHILDREN, NO PLAGIAT! and **NO SIDERS PLEASE** :)

**NO FLAME! NO BASH! WON'T TO READ? LEAVE IT!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Preview Story:**

Setelah berjabat tangan, Tuan Jung pun meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri mematung. Tiba-tiba senyum manisnya terukir indah. Menambah ketampananya beribu kali lipat.

"Sayang.. Aku pulang…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6- Without Words**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Sudah hampir setengah hari sejak ia pulang, Chanyeol masih mencari Baekhyun. Sejauh tempat ia menyetir tadi, tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun. Si bisu itu melenyap begitu saja seperti sihir.

"Ash! kenapa dia bisa lompat dari bagasi?! Ini tidak masuk akal!"

Chanyeol terus mengumpat saat mengemudi. Oh! Bahkan matanya juga tampak menghitam dan sayu karena semalam suntuk ia tidak tidur karena 'menghukum' kakak iparnya di mobil. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya lengah hingga tidak menyadari hilangnya Baekhyun.

Sudah lama sejak ia menculik kakak iparnya. Ia terus menyetubuhinya hingga Baekhyun hamil. Ia harus hamil anaknya kalau ia ingin Baekhyun diusir oleh kakaknya. Mungkin pikirannya terlalu sempit. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan nasibnya kedepan. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar hyungnya mau menceraikan kakak iparnya yang bisu memalukan itu.

Tapi sekarang? Kenyataannya Baekhyun menghilang entah kemana. Rencananya mungkin hancur lebur. Harapannya untuk kembali ke kehidupan mewahnya yang dulu pupus sudah. Ia hanya harus bersiap jika hyungnya pulang dan akan membunuhnya.

"BRENGSEK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Drrtt… drrtt…

Chanyeol merutuki siapa pun yang meneleponnya di saat penting seperti ini. Dengan gusar, ia pun mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"ADA APA?!"

"…"

"M-MWO?! KRIS HYUNG PULANG?!"

Sungguh. Detik itu juga Chanyeol ingin ikut melenyap. Baekhyun menghilang dan sekarang? Kris pulang. kedatangannya seperti malaikat pencabut nyawanya. Tidak. Ia tidak siap.

Oh atau mungkin? Ini buah dari kelicikannya?

"ASH! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

* * *

Wajahnya berseri-seri sekali semenjak ia duduk di pesawat. Perjalanan panjangnya dari Jepang mungkin akan segera terbalaskan. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan pijatan lembut tangan 'isterinya'. Bahkan pikirannya sudah melayang jauh hingga berhubungan seks hebat begitu ia pulang.

….

Tapi betapa kagetnya ia ketika mobilnya berhenti di depan halaman rumahnya yang begitu luas. Sepi. Sekali. Tidak ada penjaga satu pun di sana. Harusnya rumahnya dijaga ketat. Harusnya bodyguard nya berjaga di sana. Tapi kenyataannya rumahnya sepi sekali. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjaganya.

"Oh astaga!"

Ia pun turun dari mobil mercy nya dengan takut-takut. Memikirkan Baekhyunnya…

BRAAAK!

Digebraknya pintu rumah itu keras-keras. Tapi sama saja, hening.

"SAYANG?! BAEKHYUN?! KAU DI MANA?!"

Teriaknya dari kejauhan. Wajahnya pucat pasi berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kosong.

Lampu kamarnya bahkan mati. Seprei kasurnya berantakan. Hatinya nyeri. Air matanya hampir tumpah.

"Baek.. Baekhyun.."

Tidak menyerah, ia terus mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Panik bukan main. Tapi kenyataannya tetap tidak ada. Baekhyunnya pergi. Entah pergi atau mungkin…

"CHANYEOL!"

Kris mulai tumbang. Jadi selama ini dia ditipu? Berita bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja ternyata hanya rekayasa? Akal licik adiknya sendiri untuk mengelabuinya?

"TUAN LEE!" panggilnya menjerit.

Secepat kilat, Tuan Lee pengawal pribadinya, langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Astaga Tuan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya panik.

"Baek.. Baekhyun hilang! Isteriku hilang!"

"Ya Tuhan.."

"Mungkin Chanyeol menculiknya! Cepat! Cepat cari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol! sekarang Tuan Lee!"

"Ba-baik Tuan."

Dengan patuh, Tuan Lee pun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Kris yang begitu menyeramkan. Mencari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan segala koneksinya.

Kris pun mulai terisak. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Ah ya Tuhan Baekhyun! maafkan aku!"

Dan berakhirlah malam itu dengan penuh penyesalan. Harusnya ia bisa menjaga Baekhyun. Harusnya ia menepati janjinya untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Harusnya ia paksa Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi ia begitu bodoh karena meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di rumahnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih berkeliaran. Sungguh! Adiknya dulu adalah anak baik-baik. Tapi sekarang? Kris bersumpah ia akan membunuh Chanyeol begitu adiknya ketemu.

O

O

O

O

O

O

Baekhyun menatap nanar jendela rumah sakit itu. Sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melamun meratapi nasibnya. Mungkin setelah ini Kris akan menceraikannya. Oh Tuhan! bahkan wajah Kris saja sudah samar-samar di ingatannya. Pikirannya terlalu takut untuk membayangkan wajah laki-laki yang pernah 'tidur' dengannya. Termasuk suaminya sendiri.

'Aku hamil… aku hamil..'

Bagai mantra, ia menyebutkan kalimat itu berulangkali di hatinya. Benar-benar merasa malu dan takut.

"Baekhyun-ssi… sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kesehatan Anda bisa semakin buruk nanti."

Oh bahkan Baekhyun lupa kalau di sampingnya masih duduk namja mungil yang menolongnya. Mungkin hanya laki-laki itu yang tidak ia takuti.

"Rumah Anda di mana? Saya akan mengantar Anda pulang."

Baekhyun menggeleng pasrah. Tidak! Dia tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Ia takut. Terlalu takut untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Terlalu takut untuk kembali mengingat Chanyeol dan segala kekasarannya.

_**Tolong saya..**_

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

_**Aku takut… aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah..**_

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya prihatin. Benar dugaannya. Namja cantik ini punya masalah.

"Hhh.. baiklah. Kebetulan saya punya tempat rehabilitasi. Mungkin kau bisa tinggal di sana. Aku lihat kau sedang trauma."

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Baekhyun menangis lagi. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Aku juga akan melindungimu dan juga bayimu sampai ia lahir nanti."

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk menggugurkan kandungamu ne? sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. Mau tidak mau menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pun juga namja asing itu sudah mau menolongnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada Kyungsoo. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah ditemukan Chanyeol lagi.

"Dua hari lagi kau boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku akan membawamu ke tempatku. Sudah.. jangan takut lagi ne?"

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkannya. Merasa begitu iba melihat penderitaan namja asing di depannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"ASH!"

Chanyeol membantingkan tubuhnya kasar di atas sofa. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Hari sudah sore tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak ketemu.

"Kenapa Yeol?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba datang dari kamarnya.

"Baekhyun.. si bisu itu menghilang!"

"MWO?! Kenapa bisa hilang?!" Kai ikut memekik kaget. Ia mengambil duduk di depan Chanyeol yang masih terbaring menutupi wajahnya.

"Semalam aku mengajaknya ke Departemen Store. Dia mencoba kabur ketika aku sibuk telepon."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencarinya dan ketemu. Aku marah sekali saat itu. Jadi aku memperkosanya di dalam mobil hingga pagi."

"Woaah! Kau gila!"

"Lalu aku menaruhnya di bagasi mobil. Yang ternyata aku tidak menutupnya dengan benar. Pintu bagasi itu masih terbuka. Mungkin dia loncat lalu kabur. Atau mungkin dia sudah mati ditabrak? Aku tidak tau! Aku bingung Kai!"

"Kau harus menemukannya segera Yeol!"

"Aku sudah mencarinya dari pagi! Dan sialnya.. hari ini Kris hyung pulang!"

"Hah?! kau serius Yeol?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemas.

"Kau harus membantuku Kai! Aku tidak mau mati di tangan Kris hyung!"

* * *

"Ini salahku. Salahku lagi. Bodoh! Aku bodoh sekali! Baekhyun, sayang kau di mana? Kau sedang apa?"

Kris bergumam menatap jendela ruang kerjanya. Tampak murung. Wajahnya pucat karena sudah dua hari ia tidak cukup tidur dan makan. Seketika hidupnya berantakan. Pekerjaannya menumpuk belum diselesaikan. Penyakitnya sering kambuh karena kelelahan mencari Baekhyun. Setiap hari ia habiskan untuk mencari istrinya ke sekeliling kota. Tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Ia bahkan sudah mencari ke rumah mungil Baekhyun dulu, tapi tetap tidak ada. Baekhyunnya juga tidak punya teman. Karena itu ia bingung harus mencari di mana lagi.

Ia takut. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istrinya. Ia takut adiknya memperkosa Baekhyun lebih buruk lagi. Ia tahu 'istrinya' bisa hamil. Dan ia tidak mau Baekhyun hamil anak Chanyeol. Tidak! Jika itu terjadi ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu diketuk. Kris langsung membalikkan badannya. Jantungnya berdebar berharap akan mendengar kabar baik.

"Bagaimana Tuan Lee?! Istriku di mana?!"

"Maafkan kami Tuan. Kami belum bisa menemukannya. Keberadaan mereka benar-benar sulit dilacak."

Rahang Kris mengeras. Langsung saja ia cengkeram kerah jas Tuan Lee kuat-kuat. Bukti kemarahannya.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk mencarinya agar ketemu! Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar buruk apapun tentang istriku!"

"Maafkan kami tuan. Tapi kami sudah melacak tempat-tempat kemungkinan Tuan Chanyeol tinggal bersama Tuan Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya Tuan Chanyeol lebih gesit dari kami. Beliau sudah pergi sebelum kami berhasil menemukannya."

Cengkeramannya mengendur. Tubuhnya melemah. Matanya mulai kosong. Pikirannya berkabut. Membuatnya perlahan jatuh merosot ke lantai.

"Hiks.. Baek.. Ah ya Tuhan! aku harus bagaimana?" suaranya serak ditelan tangisannya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan isakannya.

Tuan Lee yang merasa iba mulai ikut berjongkok di samping Tuannya. Sudah lama ia mengabdi di keluarga ini. Ia juga melihat perkembangan kedua Tuannya sejak kecil. Sudah menganggap keduanya seperti anak sendiri. Tapi kenyataan sekarang membuatnya ikut sakit hati. Tuannya dulu tidak semengerikan ini. Chanyeol dulu memang anak baik-baik. Ia juga tidak percaya Chanyeol akan sejahat ini pada kakaknya sendiri.

"Tuan, Anda bersabarlah. Kami akan berusaha terus sampai Tuan Chanyeol dan Tuan Baekhyun ketemu. Tuhan pasti melindungi 'isteri' Anda tuan."

Kris tidak mengubris. Ia masih mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Anda tidak boleh seperti ini terus Tuan. Perusahaan membutuhkan Anda. Kalau Anda tidak segera bangkit, perusahaan bisa bangkrut. Bukankah Tuan Wu dulu berpesan pada Anda untuk menjaga perusahaan sebaik mungkin?"

"Baekhyun…"

Tuan Lee menepuk pundak Kris mencoba menenangkannya. Pria lanjut ini tampak begitu terpukul melihat Kris yang seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini tempatnya."

Baekhyun melihat-lihat lingkungan barunya. Tempat ini begitu luas. Begitu sejuk dan hijau. Bisa ia lihat bayak orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan ditemani perawatnya masing-masing. Berpakaian putih-putih seperti orang sakit. Ah bukan seperti. Mereka memang 'sakit'. Sama seperti dirinya sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Dengan lembut Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan kurus Baekhyun untuk masuk ke 'rumahnya'. Tidak ada koper. Tidak ada barang-barang apapun yang dibawa Baekhyun selain dirinya sendiri.

Lorongnya begitu panjang. Orang-orang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan 'baru'. Membuat Baekhyun meringsut dan berlindung di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Mereka tidak berbahaya. Kau jangan takut. Mereka di sini juga sama-sama ingin sembuh." Jawab Kyungsoo ramah seolah tahu ketakutan Baekhyun.

Ya, tempat rehabilitasi ini milik keluarga Kyungsoo. Ia sudah lama bekerja di sini untuk menyembuhkan trauma seseorang. Pekerjaan mulia yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang. Ya, ia menganggap tempat ini sebagai tempat rehabilitasi. Rehabilitasi atau rumah sakit jiwa? Ah Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah tempat ini untuk berlindung bagi 'mereka' yang memang harus dilindungi agar tidak membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan oranglain. Mengembalikan jiwa mereka yang terguncang karena rasa takutnya. Seperti Baekhyun contohnya. Namja manis di sampingnya itu tampak begitu malang dan tersiksa.

…

Kriiieet~

"Ini kamarmu."

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling kamar itu. Kamar bernuansa putih berukuran sedang. Ada satu tempat tidur mungil dan meja kecil berbunga di sampingnya. Ada juga jendela besar di samping kasurnya. Menampakkan pemandangan luar yang begitu indah dan hijau. Kamar ini tidak terlihat seperti kamar 'rumahsakit' seperti yang ia bayangkan. Jauh lebih sempurna dari yang ia kira. Tampak sederhana, tenang, dan rapi. Membuatnya nyaman.

"Maaf ya, jika Kau tidak menyukainya. Kami hanya mempunyai kamar seperti ini saja."

"….."

Dan perlahan Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Baekhyun untuk duduk di kasurnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggangguk lemah.

"Aku hannya ingin bertanya sedikit padamu." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut sekali. Berhati-hati di setiap ucapannya agar tidak membuat Baekhyun takut.

"….."

"Apa Kau mempunyai 'suami'?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun kembali mengingat Kris. Membuat matanya mulai memanas dan ingin mengeluarkan air matanya. Berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tidak memaksamu."

Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

'Oh, jadi dia punya suami' batinnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

Baekhyun masih diam memandang kosong jendela besar itu.

"Apa suamimu… sering berlaku jahat padamu?"

Hening.

'Kris… sama sekali tidak jahat. Kris.. aku bahkan lupa bagaimana dia. Yang bisa aku ingat hanya …'

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun menggeleng pasrah.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu takut?"

Deg

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo kali ini sungguh membuatnya…

Perlahan ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. Menatapnya nanar. Dipandanginya wajah Kyungsoo lama-lama. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit takut.

_**Chanyeol **_

"Boleh aku tahu, siapa dia?"

Dan seketika air mata Baekhyun tumpah. Membasahi pipi tirusnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakannya. Ia gigit bibirnya. Ia malu akan mengatakan ini. Ia malu pada Kyungsoo yang menolongnya. Ia malu. Sungguh malu.

"Kau harus bercerita padaku. Kau harus menceritakan kesedihanmu pada oranglain. Kalau kau terus memendamnya di dirimu sendiri, kau akan semakin tersiksa Baekhyun-ssi."

"Hiks.. hiks…"

"Gwaenchana." Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun.

"Jadi.. siapa itu Chanyeol?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

Dengan ragu ragu dan penuh rasa malu, Baekhyun mulai menjawab.

_**Chanyeol... ayah dari anakku. Dia.. dia yang memperkosaku hingga aku hamil. Chanyeol.. dia adik iparku.**_

Deg

Hati Kyungsoo seperti diremas. Baru kali ini ia mendapat kasus mengerikan seperti yang dialami Baekhyun. Dihamili oleh adik ipar?! Siapa yang tidak gila karena ini?!

"Lalu., bagaimana dengan suamimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

_**Dia tidak tahu. Dia di Jepang dan belum pulang untuk mencariku. Aku.. aku merindukannya. Aku bahkan lupa wajahnya.**_

Isakannya semakin keras. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpukul. Baekhyun benar-benar malang.

"Segera setelah suamimu pulang, ia pasti akan mencarimu. Akan menyelamatkanmu. Sstt.. uljimayo." Hibur Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Baekhyun lembut seakan sudah mengenal sosoknya begitu lama.

"Hiks.. hikss... hikss.."

_**Jangan beritahu Chanyeol kalau aku di sini. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Menakutkan.**_

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke kehidupanmu. Hanya ada aku dan perawat di sini bersamamu. Tidak ada Chanyeol atau siapapun. Kita akan melindungimu sampai suamimu berhasil menemukanmu di sini."

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Sudah satu minggu Baekhyun menghilang. Selama itu pula hidupnya tidak tenang. Hyungnya selalu mencarinya. Membuatnya terpontang-panting seperti dikejar maut.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindarinya Yeol?!"

"Aku tidak tahu Kai! Aku takut mati bodoh!"

"Tapi kau harus menghadapinya! Hadapi hyungmu! Jangan mau mati di tangannya! Bilang saja kalau si bisu itu hilang dan tidak bersamamu! Kalau begitu kan hyungmu pasti akan sibuk mencari si bisu itu daripada menghadapimu!"

"Iya, tapi sebelum itu dia akan membunuhku dulu!"

"Tapi aku juga lelah ikut repot bersamamu! Aku juga ingin tenang! Ini kan masalahmu! Kenapa jadi aku yang repot begini?!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau tidak ingat?! Ini semua ide bodohmu yang menyuruhku menjualnya! Kau jangan munafik seperti itu! kau juga memperkosanya waktu itu! kau juga harus tanggung jawab untuk ini!"

"Sembarangan! Harusnya kau kan bisa saat itu menolak rencanaku dan tawaranku?! kaunya saja yang bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau bodoh! Sudah dengar?!"

"Brengsek!"

BUGH

"Aww! Yeol?! Kau ini apa-apan?! Kenapa memukulku?!"

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau memojokkanku! Kurang ajar!"

BUGH

BUGH

Perkelahianpun terjadi. Keduanya saling adu pukul tidak mau kalah.

BUGH

BUGH

"Hhh.. awas kau Kai!"

"Aku akan membuatmu berlutut minta maaf padaku Yeol!"

Susah payah, dengan wajah yang bengkak dan berdarah, Kai berdiri. Menghindar dari itu semua. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terkapar di lantai. Wajahnya babak belur.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya dia memukulku! Akan kubuat semua ini berakhir!

Ia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Tiba-tiba mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Memencet tombol speed dial untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tuuuut..

Tuuuut..

Tuuuut..

"Yeoboseyo, Kris hyung?"

"…."

"Ini aku, Kai. Teman Chanyeol."

"…."

"Bukankah sekarang kau sedang kebingungan mencari adikmu yang kurang ajar itu?"

"…."

"Aku tidak main-main hyung. Chanyeol bersamaku. Di apartemenku. Sekarang."

...

BRAAK

Kris langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Begitu kaget mendengar berita telepon di seberang sana.

"Apa kau bilang?! Di apartemenmu?!'

"…."

"Di mana apartemenmu?!"

"…."

"Aku akan ke sana! Jangan biarkan dia pergi! Aku mohon!"

"…."

Kris mengernyit.

"Uang?!"

"….."

"Itu tidak masalah! Kau sebutkan saja berapa maumu! Asal Chanyeol tidak pergi dari sana sebelum aku berhasil membunuhnya!"

PIK

Tiba-tiba Kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Emosinya sudah mencapai puncak. Rasa marahnya tidak tertahankan lagi. Akhirnya!

"WU CHANYEOL!"

Dengan langkah tergesa, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya. Meninggalkan ruang kerjanya begitu saja. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah membunuh Chanyeol dengan tangan kosong!

BRUUUM

Ia jalankan gas mobilnya begitu cepat. Menembus sunyinya malam tanpa peduli dengan kecepatannya yang di luar batas. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuh adiknya. Lebih daripada itu, ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Ia yakin 'isteri'nya sedang sekarat di tangan Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya ia segera memeluknya. Meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Menciumnya. Menumpahkan rasa bersalahnya. Dan segalanya.

"Sayang.. bersabarlah. Aku datang."

Belum lama ia pergi meninggalkan mansionnya, tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering. Membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"ADA APALAGI?!"

"…."

"Aku akan menemui Chanyeol! dia sudah ketemu!"

"…."

Matanya membelalak. Wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"A-apa maksudmu? Baekhyun tidak bersama Chanyeol?!"

"…."

"Jadi dimana dia sekarang?!"

"…."

"Ru-Rumah sakit jiwa katamu?!" suaranya melemah.

"…."

BRUK

Kris menjatuhkan ponselnya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Matanya berair ingin menangis. Baekhyun.. isterinya..

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Baekhyun… tidak mungkin dia gila! ARRGGHH!"

Tumpah sudah air matanya. Ia menangis dalam mobilnya. Tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memutar kemudinya. Tidak dipedulikannya niat awal ingin membunuh Chanyeol. Baginya Baekhyun lebih penting dari apapun. Hatinya benar-benar hancur begitu mendengar Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa.

….

Perajalanannya cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tempat yang bahkan ia tidak pernah menyangka akan datangi. Tempatnya luas dan sunyi. Jauh dari keramaian kota. Dan tiba-tiba hatinya nyeri. Membayangkan Baekhyun berada di dalam sana sendirian ketakutan, membuatnya sungguh-sungguh ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Di mana pasien bernama Baekhyun?!"

Ia langsung bertanya pada salah satu perawat yang kebetulan melintas di lorong panjang itu.

"Ah, Pasien baru itu? Anda harus bertemu dengan Dokter Kyungsoo dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Pasien. Beliau kepala penanggung jawabnya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, dimana Dokter Kyungsoo?"

"Mari saya antarkan."

Dengan patuh, Kris mengikuti kemana perawat itu pergi. Lorong itu terasa begitu panjang. Sepi senyap seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Menyedihkan. Perjalanan ke ruang dokter Kyungsoo terasa amat lama baginya. Ia hanya ingin melihat 'isterinya' tapi kenapa begitu sulit?

"Ini ruangannya."

"Ah ya, terimakasih suster."

Suster itu mengangguk sopan lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Kris yang tampak ragu akan mengetuk pintu putih itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Selamat malam dokter."

….

Kyungsoo mendongak. Didapatinya pria tinggi berwajah tampan dengan setelan jas mahal sedang berdiri gelisah menatapnya.

"Anda dokter Kyungsoo?"

"Iya. Saya Dokter Kyungsoo. Ada perlu apa Tuan?" tanyanya ramah.

"Saya.. saya ingin bertemu 'isteri' saya. Baekhyun."

DEG

Kyungsoo tampak menghembuskan nafasnya. Mungkin ini akhir dari penantian Baekhyun?

"Silahkan duduk dulu Tuan."

"Du-duduk?!" Kris mengeryit tidak suka. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun! Oh Tuhan!

"Anda ingin bertemu istri Anda bukan?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Oleh karena itu, duduk dan dengarkan dulu penjelasan dari saya." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ramah. Mencoba menenangkan Kris.

Dengan menurut dan terpaksa, ia duduk di depan meja kerja Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Tuan Kris, saya sudah mendengarkan semua cerita tentang Pasien Baekhyun."

"Saya menyesal sudah meninggalkannya." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah penuh kesakitan.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Ini bukan salah Anda."

"Tapi saya sudah membuatnya jadi seperti ini." suaranya mulai serak.

"Ini karena rasa ketakutannya yang berlebih pada seseorang yang begitu membuatnya tertekan."

"Adik saya. Pasti karenanya." Jawabnya dengan rahang mengeras.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawab.

"Saya menemukan isteri anda di jalan."

"Di jalan?!" Kris mengernyit.

"Iya. Dia pingsan di jalan, lalu saya membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dan ternyata.." raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah.

"Ternyata apa dokter?!"

"Isteri anda sedang hamil Tuan."

Deg

Dan ternyata.. ternyata benar.. ketakutannya selama ini memang benar terjadi. Isterinya hamil.. hamil anak dari adik kandungnya sendiri?!

"Dan juga menurut analisa saya, Pasien Baekhyun menderita Androphobia."

"Androphobia?!"

"Iya. Kelainan jiwa dimana orang tersebut merasakan takut yang berlebih pada seorang laki-laki."

"Jadi maksud dokter…"

"Ya, Isteri anda takut terhadap laki-laki manapun. Untuk itu saya anjurkan agar anda tidak menemuinya untuk sementara waktu."

"Tidak! Aku ingin menemuinya sekarang! Seburuk apapun kemungkinannya! Cepat bawa saya melihatnya!"

"Tapi, nanti pasien akan semakin stress. Sangat berbahaya bagi janinnya."

Kris menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Seakan memohon agar diijinkan. Seakan memohon untuk mengurangi rasa sedihnya.

"Saya mohon dokter… saya begitu merindukannya. Saya.. saya ingin memeluknya."

Air matanya tumpah seketika. Ia tangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Benar-benar terpukul.

Dan kyungsoo tersentuh. Mungkin mengijinkannya bukan hal yang terlalu buruk? Mungkin Kris pengecualian? Pengecualian dari laki-laki yang begitu Baekhyun takuti?

"Hhh.. baiklah. Saya akan mengantarkan Anda. Tapi begitu Pasien memberontak, terpaksa Anda harus pergi. Ini juga untuk kesembuhannya. Anda mengerti kan maksud saya Tuan?"

Kris mengangguk.

Kyungsoo pun mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Diikuti Kris di belakangnya. Menyeka air matanya dan bersiap untuk bertemu Baekhyun dengan segala resikonya.

...

Perjalanannya begitu lama dan menegangkan bagi Kris. Hingga pada suatu pintu di pojok lorong, mereka berhenti. Jantungnya semakin berpacu.

Kriieeet..

"Ini kamarnya. Silahkan masuk."

Dengan langkah perlahan, Kris memasuki kamar temaram itu.

DEG

Betapa sakit hatinya. Betapa hancur hidupnya. Ia lihat isterinya sedang duduk sendirian di jendela besar. Melamun menatap kosong keluar.

Menyedihkan.

"Baek.."

"…."

"Sayang?"

"…."

Kris pun mulai berlutut. Menyejajarkan wajahnya agar bertemu dengan wajah cantik yang disinari cahaya rembulan itu. Bahkan wajahnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Masih tetap cantik.

"Yeobeo? Ini aku Kris. Aku sudah kembali."

"…."

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis. Baekhyun masih melamun. Tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?"

"…."

Kris mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita rawat bayimu sampai besar."

"…."

"Kumohon... Tatap aku sayang. Aku merindukanmu." Suaranya mulai serak. Air matanya tidak terbendung lagi.

"…."

"Aku bukan orang yang harus kau lupakan Baek. Ayo pulang bersamaku."

Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Meskipun masih tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Jangan menangis." Kris mengusap lembut air mata Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun.."

Kris memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Mendekap tubuh rapuh itu erat-erat. Mencium pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Ireojima."

Tanpa ia duga tiba-tiba..

"EEEHH! AAAHH! KYAAAA! HIKSS AKKHH! EEHHH! AAAA!"

"Baek?!" Kris tampak kebingungan. Baekhyun menjerit histeris menendang-nendang tak tentu arah. Menepisnya berkali-kali saat ia ingin kembali memeluknya. Membabi buta ketakutan.

"EEHHH! AHHH! KYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Kyungsoo datang. Memanggil perawat lainnya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Menyuntikkan obat penenang ke lengan kurus Baekhyun.

"Maaf Tuan, Anda harus segera pergi dari sini."

Kris menggeleng. Tidak mau.

"Istriku! Ya Tuhan! kenapa dia…"

"Ayo Tuan. Biarkan pasien istirahat."

Dan dengan amat terpaksa ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Wajahnya berlinang air mata. Sakit hati. Istrinya bahkan melupakan dirinya.

Dan tidak lama, Kyungsoo keluar.

"Anda sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisinya Tuan?"

Kris mengangguk. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Dan Kyungsoo pun menepuk pelan pundak Kris. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Pasien pasti bisa sembuh. Anda tenang saja. Ini hanya membutuhkan waktu dan kesabaran."

"Tolong sembuhkan istri saya dokter. Saya mohon jaga dia baik-baik sampai sembuh."

"Itu tugas saya."

Kris pun menyeka air matanya.

"Terimakasih karena selama ini sudah membantu istri saya."

"Bukan apa-apa. Saya senang membantu oranglain. Saya akan menghubungi Anda setiap perkembangan pasien Baekhyun."

Kris mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Kris pun mulai berjalan keluar. Rahangnya mengeras. Wajahnya memerah.

"Chanyeol! Wu Chanyeol! Istriku melupakanku karenamu! Baekhyun gila karena ulahmu! Dia hamil anakmu! Sungguh! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Ia tancapkan gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sudah sangat malam. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Ia mengebut seperti orang kesetanan. Ingin segera melampiaskan rasa marahnya yang teramat sangat. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mulai menangis. Bayangan tentang Baekhyun yang takut terhadapnya sungguh membuatnya benar-benar sakit hati. Harusnya ia pulang agar dipeluk. Harusnya ia bisa menciumnya. Menumpahkan kerinduannya. Tapi kenyataannya.. untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya saja Baekhyun tidak mau. Dan ini semua karena adiknya!

Pikirannya kalang kabut dipenuhi emosi. Membuatnya tidak konsentrasi menyetir. Sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada mobil dari arah berlawanan melintas di hadapannya.

"AH YA TUHAN!"

CIIIIITT!

BRAAAAAAK!

Mobilnya yang berkecepatan tinggi itu oleng. Menabrak pembatas jalan. Membuatnya hancur lebur tidak berbentuk lagi.

BRUUK

Rasa sakitnya sungguh tidak bisa dijelaskan. Badannya terjepit dan berlumuran darah. Tidak! Ia tidak mau hidupnya berakhir sampai di sini! ia masih ingin melihat Baekhyun nya sembuh! Tuhan..

"Baek..hyun..."

Seketika matanya menggelap. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! KRIS HYUNG KECELAKAAN?!"

"…."

"BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

"…."

"Iya! Sekarang aku akan ke rumah sakit!"

PIK

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja. Hyungnya kecelakaan?! Tidak mungkin!

Segera ia jalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Bahkan ia tidak takut sama sekali jika harus bertemu hyungnya. Yang ia takutkan adalah jika hyungnya tidak selamat.

"Hyung kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku .. aku tidak mau kehilanganmu hyung! Ya Tuhan!"

Menyesal? Chanyeol menyesali semua perbuatannya? Entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Usahanya selama ini bukan untuk membuat hyungnya celaka. Ia hanya ingin si bisu itu menghilang. Tidak! Si bisu itu yang harusnya menghilang, bukan hyungnya!

…..

"Dimana Kris hyung?!"

Chanyeol tiba di rumah sakit. melihat Tuan Lee sedang berdiri di depan ruang ICU.

"Sabar Tuan."

"Tuan Lee! Aku tanya di mana Kris hyung?!"

Hatinya berdebar. Ekspresi wajah Tuan Lee benar-benar …

"TUAN LEE!" Chanyeol menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Tuan Lee tidak sabaran. Meminta jawaban.

"Tuan Kris tidak selamat Tuan. Beliau meninggal."

DEG

"Apa?"

Tubuh Chanyeol limbung seketika.

"Tidak! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Chanyeol berteriak histeris. Tidak percaya dengan kenyataan. Ia bahkan belum meminta maaf kepada hyungnya. Ia belum siap untuk ditinggalkan.

Kakaknya yang selama ini hidup bersamanya? Merawat dan meneruskan bisnis ayahnya demi dirinya? Sekarang meninggalkannya?! Oh Tuhan! ia bahkan belum bisa membuatnya bangga. Yang ia bisa hanya merusak kebahagiaan kakaknya! Betapa jahatnya ia! Kakaknya hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Tidak lebih! Tapi ia begitu egois. Ia malu mempunyai kakak ipar bisu! Membuatnya melakukan segala cara untuk mengusir Baekhyun dari rumahnya. Tanpa ia tahu kalau itu membuat kakaknya sungguh menderita sampai seperti ini.

'Baiklah hyung. Aku akan membalas semua yang telah aku perbuat!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Muehehehe *nyengir kuda* maaf endingnya sedikit agak .. hnggg ya anda tau sendirilah -_- kekeke. Rencana awal sih cuma mau bikin 3 atau 4 chapter ternyata gagal -_-v kalo kayak gini ceritanya mungkin sampe 7 atau 8 chapter *bow* wkwkwk.

Well, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya waktu chapter sebelumnya yang dokternya tahu namanya Baekhyun itu darimana? Wkwkwk aku lupa xD aku lupa kalo si Dyo juga gaktau namanya Baekhyun itu siapa. *bow* (jadi maluuuu) kadang-kadang saya sering teledor emang -_-v

Oke sekian. Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu ^^

Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur sebagaimana mestinya ^^

Gamsahamnida! *bow*

_**Please Review and Leave Your Comments…**_


End file.
